Kamen Rider Decade: The Nine Worlds
by OOOKaiser
Summary: In order to defeat the Four Dark Emperors that have been released in his world, Tsukasa Kadoya must travel to the nine Rider worlds in order to restore Decade's power.
1. Beginning

The Emperor rushed to his wife who was in labor. He arrived in time to see the baby being delivered. The nurse wrapped the newborn and handed it to the emperor. As the baby wailed, the Emperor stepped outside the balcony and showed the baby his empire. "Soon my son, you will rule this world."

Many years passed and the prince was a soon a full grown man. He put on his suit and adjusted his tie. He went out his mansion and got into his car and the prince's driver drove him to his father's palace. As they passed the towns the citizens stopped what they were doing and got to their knees and chanted his name. Finally, they arrived at the palace and the maid opened the door for him. Tsukasa Kadoya adjusted his tie again as he went up the stairs to his father's home. As he stepped in the hall, his father was sparring with one of the humanoids. He was using the Decade Driver, the sign of the Emperor. Tsukasa had always wanted to transform with the driver but his mother had told him no. His father finally looked at Tsukasa's way. "Just a minute son I just need to finish this off," he said, blocking its attack. He kicked it with a force to the stomach that it cracked its armor; making it fall back. Swiftly opening the Decade Book, he took out card and inserted it into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

Large golden giant hologram cards slammed the humanoid to the wall, paralyzing it. Tsukasa watched his father leaped through the cards and executing the Dimension Kick, hitting the humanoid. After being hit by the attack it hissed out steam from its body and stood there motionless. Tsukasa clapped his hands and walked towards his father as the maids carted the humanoid away. "Aren't you getting a bit old sparring with humanoids father?"

His father canceled the transformation by taking out his Kamen Ride card. It had a picture of magenta armored warrior on it. "Please, I'm only 40," he said. "By the way isn't your eighteenth birthday coming up soon?"

"So you did remember. And I'm guessing you remember my inheritance?"

"Of course the inheritance is very important. But you have to prove that you are worthy of being an Emperor by handling Decade's power. Without the power of Decade people will not recognize you as the Emperor." He wiped his sweat on the towel and threw it on the chair. "Come here I want to show you something." Walking down the hallway, they passed many rooms. Some of them were 'punishment rooms' for people who disobeyed them. Tsukasa remembered playing in the hallways with his friends when his mother scolded him not to play in these hallways. She said it was dangerous and it wasn't for a boy to be playing in. Tsukasa then stopped and looked at a vase. He picked it up and remembered that the vase was broken years ago when he was a kid. He had accidentally bumped into it and it dropped to the floor shattering into pieces. "Father, did you get another vase?"

His father turned around and looked at what Tsukasa was holding. "Ah yes, I brought that one from my friend. There are only two of those vases left in the world now because of what you did." He continued to walk down the halls. "Come along now I still have to show you something." Tsukasa put the vase down and followed his father. They stopped at a door that had a mark of Decade. His father cut his finger and carefully placed the drop of blood on the handle. The door automatically opened. They both went into the room, with Tsukasa intrigued.


	2. Inheritance

Tsukasa and his father stepped into the room, the door closed behind them. The room was empty with a roof that stretched as far the eye could see. Tsukasa sneezed and heard an echo in the room. "How could you fit this room in a palace? It's so huge!" He said in amazement.

"Didn't you notice how this was the room at the end of the hallway?"

"No but now that you mention it we were walking so far that I couldn't see any doors."

"Exactly," his father said. "This room was built at the other end of the palace."

"So what's this room for?" Tsukasa asked.

"Sparring," his father said. "But this isn't just an ordinary room. This room can simulate anything with this tablet I have in my hand. He pressed a button on the screen. A robotic voice spoke: _**simulating Coliseum**_. Suddenly, Tsukasa and his father were standing in the arena. Surrounded by the virtual crowd, Tsukasa stood there impressed.

"Behold my son, the Roman Coliseum in its glory," His father said, throwing a fist in the air. The virtual crowd roared with excitement. He pressed a button on the pad and mechanical armor formed on Tsukasa.

"Father, what are you doing?" Tsukasa said, looking at his armor.

"If you want to be a strong ruler you must learn how to fight!" His father placed the Decade Driver on his waist. A gray buckle came out of the driver and attached itself across his waist, with the Decade Book digitalizing on his side of the belt. Opening it he took out a card with a picture of the masked warrior. "**Henshin.**" He inserted the card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

A helmet formed on his head and a yellow signal pointer glowed with his green bug like eyes. "Prepare yourself!" He charged at Tsukasa landing a right hook to his head. Tsukasa staggered back unaware of what had happened. He tried to stop his father from fighting him.

"Father this isn't funny!" He shouted. He dodged his attacks; realizing that his father wasn't going to stop fighting, he grabbed his father's arm and kneed him in the stomach several times and kicked him in the head then dropped him to the floor. When his father didn't stir he moved close to the body to see if he was still alive. "I hope I didn't break his bones," he thought." Then a kick to the chin made Tsukasa splutter blood out.

"So naive son, but that didn't hurt me." He took a card from the book and inserted it in the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

His helmet changed into a beetle-like helmet. And his armor was now red trimmed with an ancient text. Tsukasa had never seen this form before in his life. In all his life seeing his father fight using Decade's power he never seen this form. His father punched him in the chest which made Tsukasa fall back a feet and land on the ground. The punch had been harder than before and made a print on his suit.

"What's wrong? Can't take a punch?" His father mocked. His father was really enjoying humiliating him even if the crowd was virtual. "Wait!" He thought. "This is a simulation then that means-

**Form Ride: Kuuga Titan**

His father changed again. This time he was covered in a purple trimmed armor. His red bug eyes were now purple. "It doesn't matter how many times you change forms now father, I know how to use this simulator to my advantage." A Gatling gun digitized on his arm. He shot at his father and watched as he stood there withstanding the blasts. Smoke soon followed the blasts and he stopped shooting. The smoke cleared up and his father was still standing there unscathed. "What! That can't be!"

"My turn," he said. The purple gems on his bracelet glowed and a purple trimmed sword appeared. He walked slowly towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa reloaded his Gatling gun and shot at his father but he was still walking. With each step he got closer, and Tsukasa tried to stop him from getting closer with everything he got. Then the sword slashed at his armor ripping it apart. A kick to the stomach made Tsukasa drop to the floor on his knees. "It's over," his father said.

"It's not over yet." A steel mace formed; grabbing it he slammed it on his father's armor. He staggered back with the mark of a mace on his armor. Tsukasa swung it again knocking the sword off his hand. He swung it for a final blow but his father dodged it and inserted another card to his driver.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon**

His armor changed from purple into blue. A blue rod appeared from his hands and he knocked Tsukasa to the floor with it. He inserted another card to the driver and prepared for the final blow.

**Final Attack Ride: Kuuga**

Leaping in the air he executed an aerial attack on Tsukasa. He thrust the rod into his torso making him fall back with blood sputtering out. A sign on Tsukasa appeared and soon left. The simulation then ended. His father also ended his transformation. "Do you see how powerful it is?" He helped his son up. Tsukasa then saw that the blood was gone. He dusted his coat with his hands.

"It really is powerful, but how come I never saw you use those forms?" He asked.

"I use the other forms to defeat strong enemies that can't be defeated with my default form. Thanks to this driver no dares to rebel against our empire," he said. "Let's go eat I'm hungry from all this fighting." He put his arm around his son and smiled.

"Whatever. You're the one who beat me around in there." They walked down to the kitchen and sat down on the table. His father clapped his hands and a waiter came immediately, bowing to the emperor.

"Your excellence, what brings you here?" the waiter said, rubbing his hands nervously.

"There's no need to get nervous around Sawada. After all we are friends right?" He said, smiling. "Get us your finest wine we're having a celebration with my son who just experienced the taste of defeat."

"You shouldn't be laughing father, maybe I'll beat you one day," Tsukasa said, giving him a playful punch. Sawada set down two glasses on the table and poured wine it. Tsukasa took a sip and made a face. Sawada and his father laughed. "It's okay wine tastes like that," Sawada said.

"I thought it would taste like cherry because of its color," The wine's bitter taste stuck to his tongue and Tsukasa had another sip. A sip became a drink; a drink became an empty bottle. In a few moments Tsukasa became intoxicated. He walked to the wine storage and poured some more in a jug. Sawada whispered to the emperor. "Your son is very peculiar he just took a sip and now he's already drunk."

The emperor laughed and looked at the clock. "It's the afternoon too." He took a sip and stared at his son. Tsukasa stared back and smiled goofy. "Drink some more father, it is very delicious." Then he threw up on the floor and collapsed. They both looked at him, he landed on the vomit; face first.

"I'll take him to the guest room," Sawada said. He put the unconscious Tsukasa on his back and walked out. "This kid sure has a lot of pounds on him," he mumbled. He walked up the curved stairs mumbling with discontent. He opened the door and accidently dropped him on the floor, Sawada carefully picked him up, as to not dirty his clothes and gently laid him on the bed. Sawada left the room, closing the door softly in order not to disturb the sleeping prince.

It wasn't until tomorrow Tsukasa woke up. The room stank with putrid, nauseous vomit. When he sniffed his coat he found out it was coming from himself; he immediately went into the bathroom, removing his clothes and took a shower. His head pounded with headaches as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. He recalled drinking wine with his father then he frank a whole bottle of wine. Then he vomited and passed out on his own vomit. "Sawada must have brought me up, "Tsukasa thought. He got out of the shower and covered himself with a towel. Looking through the closet he found several suits hanging; he tried one of the suits on finding out it him perfectly. There was a knock on his door; he opening it and found Sawada standing there with a worried look.

"Why Sawada what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's your father he's sick," He said. "Come, follow me."

They rushed to the emperor passing rooms as they breathed hard. They pushed the door open and Tsukasa ran to his father's side and held his hand. "Father, are you alright?" His father was pale and cold. He coughed wearily. "Sawada hand me that box on that desk." Sawada picked it up and gave it to the sick emperor.

"I never told you this but I'm dying Tsukasa," He said. I've been infected with a disease and my doctor say I don't have that much long to live.

"But you looked fine yesterday!" Tsukasa cried. "How could this happening to you?" His father handed him the box. "Don't it yet I have something to say to you. Come here." Tsukasa came closer and his father whispered in his ear. "You must stop the distortion on this world."

"What does that mean?" Tsukasa asked. His father then coughed up blood on the sheets. Sawada took him out of the room. "Stay here you shouldn't see this," he closed the doors and left Tsukasa alone with the box. Tsukasa wondered what was inside the box that his father gave him. He remembered his father's words "_Don't open it yet._" But his curiosity came overcame him and he opened it. He felt a wind pass by him and wondered what that was. He looked inside the box. His eyes widened. "It can't be. Why?" Inside the box was his father's Decade Driver and Decade Book.


	3. Death

Tsukasa sat on his chair; legs crossed staring at the Decade Driver and Decade Book. He opened the book taking a look at the cards. Taking at a look at the Kamen Ride Decade Card made him smile he stopped smiling when he took a look at the other cards. The nine cards were all blank; realizing what his father said he put the cards back in the book and was about to go to his father. As he was about to walk out, Sawada came in. "Tsukasa your father wants to see you."

"That's funny because I was about to see him," he said, putting on a coat. Sawada looked at the opened box.

"I thought your father told you not to open it, "Sawada said.

"That's what I'm going to see him about." He said. Going up to his father's room he let the guards who were guarding the room take a break. He turned the handle and entered with Sawada following. Tsukasa stopped. "This is between me and my father, you step out," Tsukasa said. Sawada did as he said and closed the doors as he left. Tsukasa brought a chair next to his father's bed and sat down. He showed the nine blank cards to his father. "What is this?" Tsukasa said.

His father stared at him, unhappy that his son disobeyed him. "I thought I told you not to open the box. Why did you do it?" He rasped.

"Answer my question first, why are these cards blank?" He said, spreading out the cards on a table. And why the only one not blank is the Kamen Ride Decade card? Tell me now!" He yelled, with fist clenched.

"Do not be angry at me. I have not done anything to them. It is your fault for opening the box I gave you."

"I only opened the box how could it make the Kamen Ride cards blank?"

"Did you feel an air pass through you when you opened the box?" He said.

"Yes. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"The lid on the box contained the card's power since you opened it without my consent the cards turned blank so you can't use it anymore." His father pointed at the drawer. "Open the top drawer there should be a note in there."

"Tsukasa found it and read it; it was an address to a house. His father rasped a few words and fainted. Tsukasa grabbed the note and the cards and shoved it in his coat. As he walked back to his room he told Sawada to get a doctor to tend to his father. He took the box with him and went outside where the driver was waiting for him. He got into the car and told the driver to go to the address that was on the note. As they went past the gate crowds of people cheered for the prince. Then one of them said to the crowd. "He is not a prince he will soon become an Emperor!" The crowd murmured their agreement and got down on their knees. "Long live the Emperor!" They chanted.

They passed through the crowd and went on the road. Inside the driver congratulated Tsukasa on soon becoming the new ruler. He nodded and thanked him, not paying attention at all. He stared off into the car window; looking at the city. Tsukasa thought to himself; he was not ready for ruling an empire. He was only seventeen years old and his birthday was approaching. He wanted his father to give him his inheritance like all his ancestors had done before. He didn't want to take it once his father died what would his people think of him? The car stopped at a house which was the only one who had lights on. Tsukasa noticed that it was daylight too. He rang the doorbell and a man opened the door. He was wearing white overalls and a jacket which was a typically everyday work clothes. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"Tsukasa Kadoya, my father told me to come here," He said.

"I see come in I'll make some tea."

"Oh no that's okay," He said politely, "I just need to ask you something."

"Well I'm not going to answer anything until you come inside. I hate standing in the sun without my hat." The man went inside and Tsukasa reluctantly followed. As he looked around he saw a rarity of items that were from around the world. He came across a gold pistol encrusted with jewels he was about to get a closer look at it when across the room the man shouted out "Don't touch that! That pistol is very precious to me. Now come over here."

Tsukasa went in the room where the man sat, he gestured to the seat in front of him. "Sit down," he said, pouring tea into both their cups. "So explain to me about this problem you have."

"How did you know that I have a problem?" He asked, surprised.

"No one ever comes to visit me unless they need help or they want me to fix something for them. So what's the problem? I can fix anything. He sipped his tea cup. Tsukasa took out the nine blank Kamen Ride cards and handed it to the man.

"By the way," Tsukasa said, watching the man examine the cards. "I never got your name."

"The man's eye looked at his face. Tsukasa flinched. "It's Kaitou Daiki. These are very interesting cards but I can't do anything to fix it."

"I thought you said you could fix anything," Tsukasa said.

"I can. I just can't fix these cards."

"Then who can?"

"Only you can fix it Tsukasa. You must have done something to make the cards this way."

"Sawada told you on the phone didn't he?" Tsukasa said, bluntly.

Kaitou laughed. "You got me there." He sipped his cup of tea and laughed even more. Then his face became serious.

"This is one crazy man," Tsukasa thought.

Kaitou looked at the cards for a while and then saw something in it."The cards aren't really blank you can still see a faded picture of the rider," He said, pointing at the cards. Kaitou was right he could see the silhouettes of the rider. "In order to restore their images on the card and use their power again you must travel to their worlds and defeat the abnormalities there. Have you ever heard of the Four Dark Emperors?" Kaitou said. He sipped some more tea while Tsukasa looked outside.

"Yeah I heard of them before. They aimed to destroy the world with their powers. But my father had stopped them with Decade's power."

Kaitou swallowed the tea. "You're right. He stopped them but he couldn't get rid of them. So he sealed them away using the nine cards and since the nine cards lost their power the Four Dark Emperors have been released. Once this world was experiencing time distortions; when a man created the Decade Driver and had the nine Kamen Ride cards made along with the card that he used to transform. Using the power of those cards he stopped the distortions and in order to keep the distortions from happening again he became an Emperor. At first the people didn't like an idea of having a monarchy but as years passed they started to get used to it." He poured himself more tea and drank it. "Back then the Four Dark Emperors was just his advisers so they waited until they had enough power to overthrow the emperor. Which was about when your father came to the throne."

"So you're saying that the belt was created long ago by a distinct grandfather. And the Dark Emperors are like a hundred years old?"

Kaitou nodded. "As the inheritance was passed down to their heirs it was forgotten that the driver was used for good and not for power. Your father was the only one who remembers what the first Emperor has done for this world. But he used its power for sparring and making fighting tournaments."

"You still haven't told me how to get the cards back to normal," Tsukasa said.

"Fine then," Kaitou said. "Nine cards, Nine Riders, Nine Worlds. You need to defeat the abnormalities on the nine worlds and the cards will turn back to normal."

"How do I go to the worlds?" He asked.

"Follow me," Kaitou sang, skipping out of the room.

"This guy is getting weirder every second," Tsukasa said. He went into the garage where Kaitou was. Kaitou scanned his card and the cupboard next to him opened up in half, leading a stairway. "Down here," he said, walking down the dark stairs. Tsukasa followed and walked into the darkness. With each step the air around him got warmer. Then he saw a glowing light and walked towards it, intrigued. He entered a room filled with machines and tools. Kaitou came out of a room carrying a black case with him. He unlocked it and showed it to Tsukasa.

"With this you will be able to travel to the nine worlds."

Tsukasa looked at it and took a watch from the case. "What's this? He asked, examining it. "That will open a portal to another world once you have everything in the world. I prefer to the different worlds "A.R. Worlds." Another way of calling it is "Another Rider's /Alternative Reality World." He took a small black laptop from the case. "This will tell you what world you are in and the information about it. Lastly this is my favorite gadget of all." It was a bracelet with the emblem of decade, the sign of the emperor. "If you travel to the worlds this will give you a role and everyone on that world will think that you belong with them. Except for the person who has been chosen who wield Kamen Rider powers. He will sense that you don't belong on his world and will try to kick you out."

"What do I do if that person knows that I don't belong in his world?" He asked.

"Try to convince him that you're on his side," Kaitou said. "Wait here I have something for you." He went into the backroom leaving Tsukasa alone. He then came back with a tri color of black, white and magenta motorcycle having the same color as decade. This was the first bike that your father used back when he was young he would have wanted you to have it."

Tsukasa's cell phone rang. He answered it, it was Sawada. "What is it?"

"Your father... he's... dead." He said.

"You're lying.. he can't be dead. I left him just a while ago how can he be dead?" Tsukasa couldn't believe it. He was mad and and sad at the same time, feelings hit him hard and left him speechless. Kaitou put his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder and said, "Go to your father. I'll send these later." Tsukasa nodded and left to his limo.

As he was heading home, he remembered the times his father shared with him. When he was a little boy his father gave him a little bit of liquor when his mother wasn't looking. He wouldn't be able to shoot with a gun if his father didn't teach him how to hold one. He started to cry as he thought of everything he had done with his father. "There wasn't enough time to spend with him, he said to himself. "If only I had spent more time with him." He was always busy with his sparring, that was all he did everyday. His father would occasionally send gifts to him but he never had a chance to open them. He would After the funeral for his father, he would open the gifts that he had.

The limo stopped at the palace and Tsukasa immediately ran out of the limo and into the palace. Sawada was inside waiting for him. "Sir I-"

"This is not the time to talk," He shouted. He ran upstairs and went to his father's room. His face was covered in a shroud, Tsukasa took it off and stared into his father''s face for the final time. His face looked peaceful. "He must have died in his sleep," He thought. He put the shroud on his face and called his servants. "Has his body been washed clean?" They nodded yes. And he told them to prepare the ceremony for his father. The whole palace servants came into the room and lifted him up carefully and walked out of the room. He walked out of his father's room, he turned around and looked at it one final time and closed the door.


	4. The Journey Begins

The next morning started with his father's ceremony. There was a few hours left before it started so Tsukasa looked through his father's belongings, he found his mother's necklace in it. "_Why does he have this?_" He thought. He put it around his neck and walked out of the room. There was a large noise coming from downstairs. Tsukasa ran down and saw pieces of the wall on the floor. A black grotesque monster stepped into the room.

"Where is the emperor?" It said.

"Who are you?" Tsukasa asked.

"Where is the emperor?" It repeated, sending out an huge aura knocking Tsukasa off his feet. Sawada ran to the prince's aid and looked at the grotesque monster with a dark look. Then his eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at.

"Master, we have to run," He said.

"Run? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you understand? He serves one of the four dark emperors. The apprentices are half as strong as the emperors. And with your nine Kamen Ride cards blank we can't do a thing to stop it." Sawada lifted him up and tried to pull him away from the grotesque monster but he wouldn't budge.

"You go run and hide if you like but I'm not moving an inch. I'll take him on with just Decade's power." He put on the Decade driver on his waist and inserted the Kamen Rider card in. "**Transform.**"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

He transformed into the magenta-colored rider for the first time and jumped from the stairs and landing safely on his feet. "Listen. I don't care who you are or if you serve the four dark emperors I don't want you to crash into the side of the building like that. Do you know how much it costs to fix that?" He took out his decade back and switched it into sword mode.

The grotesque thing stared at him crookedly. A dark hole appeared from the ground. It sent out a longsword shaped in a grotesque manner. It grabbed it and said. "You are the emperor? Then die." It charged at Decade. Decade blocked the attack with his arm and slashed at the grotesque monster. "It's fast," he thought. The monster stood up as if the sword had no effect on him. It counterattacked with a kick to his stomach and a powerful blow to his face with the hilt of the sword. Decade stepped back a few steps rubbing his face.

"He looks weak but he's really strong. Sawada was right about him or maybe he wasn't." He opened the book and took out his attack ride cards. "There isn't much I can do with these but they'll do for now." He slid in a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Illusion**

It duplicated two of himself, each with a different weapon in their hands. The other held the decade book in gun mode while the other had it in sword mode. "Now let's finish this." He slid in one more card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

The two illusions did the same. "**Dimension Kick,**" Decade said.

"**Dimension Shoot.**"

"**Dimension Slash.**"

They all executed their final attack rides on the monster. The attacks landed on him, knocking him outside the palace. The monster stood up instantly dusting himself. "Your power is not strong enough to defeat me yet. I look forward to the day when your power grows." The grotesque thing opened a portal with its hands and jumped through it. Then the portal closed.

Decade canceled his transformation. "Even with that attack it was still standing. So that's how powerful it is. And if I faced that thing again then it would be over for me." His hands tightened into a fist. "I need more power." He turned around and walked upstairs. "Sawada cancel the ceremony until I come back from my journey."

"But why master?"

"I need more power and to get that I need the power of the nine riders. I'll be leaving this moment call the limo driver for me."

Sawada nodded and ran out the palace. Tsukasa went into his room and packed his clothing and things he needed. Then he thought, "Why would I need these? I only need my driver and that technology that Kaitou gave me." Then he realized he left it at Kaitou's house. "I forgot the technology!" He ran downstairs and got into the limo. He rolled down the windows. "Sawada take good care of the palace for me. I'll be back as soon as I can." He waved goodbye and gestured to the driver. The limo went to Kaitou's house, along the way people cheered for Tsukasa. He ignored them and thought about the grotesque monster and what Sawada said. "If there are four emperors then there should be four servants. If I meet any one of them with these cards then..." He lost his train of thought; he arrived at Kaitou's house. He knocked at the door. Kaitou opened it a crack when he saw Tsukasa he opened it fully.

"Tsukasa are you looking for this?" He held the technology in his hand. "Don't lose this or you can't travel to the other worlds.

"I know. So how do I start this thing again?" He said, snapping on the watch. Then he remembered about the limo driver and waved at it and the driver drove away.

"Press the red button on the side then its simple after that it'll show the next rider's world you're suppose to go and when you're finished with what you were meant to do in that world it's automatically open a portal to the next rider's world." He pressed the red button for him and it showed Kuuga's sign on the watch. A portal opened in front of him and he picked up the technology. "Good luck Tsukasa."

He nodded and walked through the portal. As soon as he walked in the portal he felt his disappearing. Suddenly he was standing on the beach and he looked around. "So this is Kuuga's world?"


	5. Kuuga's World

Tsukasa opened up the equipment and turned on the laptop. It read: You are in Kuuga's world. He scrolled down the page and found the former Kamen Rider's name but with no picture. It also said that Yusuke was in Cuba. He checked his location it said he was in Cuba. He closed the laptop. "So Yusuke is on this island?" That was a lot of land to cover. How was he going to find one man on this huge island?

"Oh wait. I didn't find out what the abnormality was." He checked his laptop for information. It said: Yusuke Godai as Kamen Rider Kuuga had defeated the Grongi and its leader Daguva but as a result his belt was cracked. Afraid that the next time he would transform into Kuuga and lose control, he left Japan and went to Cuba where he could bother no one. "So the abnormality in this world has been wiped out? Then why the heck am I here?" He muttered. A boy walked up to him and held out a candy. "Que Quieres?"

Tsukasa shook his head and turned around to get his technology but it was gone. Five little kids were running off with it, laughing. A man with short hair stood in their way. He gave them a look and said something in spanish. They dropped the technology and ran the other way. The boy with the candy followed them. Them man walked up to him and hand the technology.

"I see you're new here or otherwise you would've known that those kids are thieves," The man said.

"Yeah, I'm new here. Thanks for getting it back for me I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost these," Tsukasa said.

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"Tsukasa."

"Yusuke Godai." He shook hands with Tsukasa.

"You have got to be kidding me. He's Yusuke?" He thought.

"What's wrong? It looks like you;ve seen a ghost. Do you have a place to go to?"

Tsukasa shook his head, still in awe that the man he met was Yusuke Godai.

He laughed. "Follow me I'll take you to my apartment." They got out of the beach and went into the neighborhoods. The streets were wet from car washes. He saw old models of cars that he read in books. They walked upstairs in a dusty old building and Yusuke unlocked his door and went in. "Come in."

Tsukasa walked into the apartment. He expected the room to be dirty but it was clean. He looked at a shelf, the books were stacked together. In front of it was a photo. He grabbed it from the shelf and looked at it. On it was a Yusuke and a woman. They were smiling at the camera and the woman stuck out a peace sign.

"It's rude to be looking at other people's stuff without permission," he said.

"Oh. I just wanted to-"

"It's okay. I was just joking around you're a guest in my apartment. Here." He held out his hand for the photo. Tsukasa gave it to him. "She's an friend of mine she helped decipher a language a long time ago. She lives in Japan." He placed it back on the shelf. "Where are you from?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You look Japanese what's an Japanese man living in a place like this?" He lied. He knew who he was and what he was doing here. He wanted to get more information about him.

"You probably wouldn't believe me but I was a Kamen Rider Kuuga or as the media named me - No.4."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Japan helping people?"

"Unfortunately one of the battles I had with an Unidentified life form cracked my belt. I'm unable to transform."

_"That was a lie_," Tsukasa thought. "_The real reason is because he would go berserk if he transformed. This is the same information I got from the laptop._" He sat down on the chair, thinking what to do next. Yusuke turned on the TV. There was breaking news; it showed a grotesque monster ripping out people's hearts and putting them into a bag. The reporter was shouting in spanish then got his own heart ripped out. The monster looked at the camera then another screen went on saying: technio deficultad; estaremos de regreso en un momento."

Yusuke and Tsukasa looked at the screen for a while. "Stay there I'll take care of it."

"But you said your belt was cracked," Tsukasa said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Don't leave the house until I get back." He picked up his helmet and ran out the door. Tsukasa looked out the window. Yusuke drove away in his motorcycle.

"I have to go help him. He won't be able to handle it by himself." He was about to run out when he remembered that he left the bike back in his world. "Damn I guess I'll go on foot." He ran down the stairs and headed out to the city. He pushed people out of his way as he ran. Then the police saw him causing a disturbance and chased after him.

"Parar! Parar!" The policia shouted.

A parade was passing by. He looked back the police were almost catching up to him. Tsukasa had no choice but to hide on the parade float. He jumped onto the float and saw the police looking around for him. He smiled and laid back. "Wonder if this leads to me to the city."

Meanwhile Yusuke was heading for the city where the monster rampaged. "Transform!" The belt appeared and started to glow. He transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing form. "It's been a long time since I've transformed into this." He drove pass the parade as fast as he could. He could have sworn that he saw Tsukasa on it. He looked back there was dancers covering his view so he couldn't be sure. " Must be getting old." He drove towards the city, not knowing the power of the grotesque monster.


	6. Battle

Tsukasa saw Kamen Rider Kuuga driving by the parade so he got off the float and chased after him. "Damn," he said. "I need a bicycle or something." He looked around him there were no bicycles or cars around except for a weird board with four small wheels on it. He put his foot on it and rolled it for a little. "This will work for now." He stood on the board and waited for it to take him to his destination but it didn't budge. "Move damn it!"

He looked across the street and saw a kid standing there staring at him. "Hey you! You speak english?"

He nodded. "You're using the skateboard wrong mister."

"Interesting so this is called a skateboard?" He said to himself. "Come here boy show me how you use it." He stepped off the skateboard and the boy ran across the street standing in front of it."

"First some money," The boy said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Tsukasa said.

"I'm not showing you until you give me money," he said with a smile.

Tsukasa eye's twitched a little then he reached in his pocket for his wallet. He opened it and saw he had 200 dollars left. He gave the boy 10 dollars. The boy stared at it.

"50 more please."

"Look kid that's all I'm going to give you. Now if you don't show me how to use this thing I will smack you so hard that your head will be on the other side." He was getting tired of the little boy, he had to catch up with Yusuke.

"You do that and I'll yell out police," The boy said with a grin.

"Not unless I cut your tongue," Tsukasa took out the royal pocket knife his father had gave me.

The boy's face turned blue when he saw the knife. He held out his hands. "Okay okay I'll help you."

"Good. Now hurry up and show me." He put away the knife.

The boy got on the skateboard with one leg while his other leg was on the ground. He started to run with that leg and as soon as he got the speed he liked he had the foot on the board. He turned around and got off it. "See that sample," he chuckled and walked away holding the ten dollars.

"Kid come here," The boy turned around and walked back to Tsukasa.

"What?" He said, with a gruff face.

Tsukasa punched him in the jaw breaking some of his teeth. The boy collasped onto the floor crying. Tsukasa took back his money. "Never ever mess with me." He got on the skateboard and went towards the city.

"I'm telling the police!" The kid shouted. Tsukasa scoffed and waved goodbye with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile Yusuke arrived at the city. He saw bodies laying on the ground everywhere. One of the bodies was mulitated so bad that Yusuke couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. He heard a scream in a building near him. Which one is it?" He thought. "Chou Transform! That didn't sound right... maybe... Chou Henshin!" He switched into his pegasus form. He tapped into his super hearing and focused on the scream. There was a dead silence in the city but he kept on listening around him. Finally he heard breathing in a building a block away from him. He switched back to his Amazing form and ran there. He stepped into the empty building and looked around. "Is anyone there?" Kuuga said. He ran upstairs and checked the rooms but there wasn't anyone in there.

Suddenly he was knocked down on his back and saw a hideous creature on him. It said, "Are you the emperor?" It looked at his face for a minute then its eyes glowed. "You are not the emperor..." It took him up by his neck and threw Kuuga at the wall breaking it. Kuuga managed to stand up on his feet but then the creature came at him again. This time he was sure that some ribs cracked. "I need armor," he thought. "Chou Henshin!" The black armor changed into a purple gold trimmed armor. He picked up a sharp object and it changed into the Titan Sword. He thrust the sword into the creature but nothing had happened. A small dark hole came out of nowhere and a sword came out of it. He attacked Kuuga with it leaving a cut on his arm.

"Never seen that happened before," he thought. The creature lifted its sword again but Kuuga was fast he blocked the attack with his sword. He kicked the creature on the abdomen and stepped back. With a yell Kuuga shoved the sword into the creature's heart and rammed it into the wall.

Unfazed, the creature removed it out his body and tossed it away. It lunged its own sword into Kuuga's body but Kuuga's armor protected him from being stabbed. It grabbed Kuuga's neck by the throat and threw him out of the building. It jumped down landing safely on his feet. Kuuga coughed up blood and reverted back to his Amazing form. He took out a piece of glass stuck in his arm and said to himself, "He's too powerful."

The creature walked towards him pointing his sword at him. Suddenly the creature was knocked onto the floor by a mysterious skater. "Hey," Tsukasa said coolly.

"You! I thought I told you to stay at the apartment."

"Sorry but I have to kick his butt. We have a thing to finish." He placed the decade driver onto his waist. He took out the Kamen Ride decade card and inserted into the driver. "Transform!"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

He charged at the creature, taking out his Decade book switching into sword mode. Decade slammed into the creature's neck. It blocked it with its own sword and launched a dark ball into Decade. it shook his inside violently then he was thrown back. He inserted a attack ride card into a driver.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

His sword glowed a magenta color. he attacked the creature with it then hit it the face with the hilt of his sword. Kuuga got up and stood next to Decade.

"I see," he said, looking at Decade. "So you help people too?"

"No I have a different reason," he held out the blank Kamen Ride of the faded Kuuga out. The creature stood up and screeched out a horrible cry.

"The emperor will die today," It said.

"So i'm assuming your the emperor," Kuuga said, assuming his fighting pose.

"Yes I am. But I can take him on my own I don't need any help." He flicked his wrist and ran towards the creature. He was about to land a punch on the creature when he saw a glow on his fist. he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at it then it faded away. "What the hell?"

Decade felt as if a hard boulder was thrown at his face, he looked down and saw the creature's fist on his stomach then he was hit in the face and was knocked back to Kuuga.

"You were saying?" he said.

Decade chuckled, "No I just had a little trouble with my arm that's all."

"Enough excuses I'm going to help! Chou Henshin!" He switched into his Dragon form. Now his armor was blue gold trimmed. He picked up a regular stick and it changed into a spear with the tip gold. They both charged at the creature. Decade switched his sword into a gun and shot at it to slow it down while Kuuga used his speed to slam the spear into the stomach. The creature stepped back as he took out the spear and threw it away. Kuuga ran towards the spear and grabbed it. There was blood on the tip. Decade slipped in another attack ride card.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Instead of the usual slow round, it changed into a rapid fire gun. The creature fell to its knees bleeding. Blood dripped onto the floor that's when Decade and Kuuga realized it was their chance to strike. Kuuga switched back to his amazing form and stood in his amazing kick pose. Decade inserted the final attack ride card into his driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

Decade jumped in the air and passed through huge hologram final attack ride cards and hit the creature on the chest. Then Kuuga jumped up and finished it off with the Amazing dropkick. The creature fell to the ground lying on his back, laughing.

"Soon," the creature laughed. "With my death the true Grongi will be revived once more."

Kuuga and Decade stared at each other then at the dying creature. With a final laugh its glowing eyes faded away. And it turned into a huge dark ball then all the dead bodies turned into a glowing ball and it followed the dark ball into the mountains. Decade was about to chase after them but Kuuga held out his hand. They undid their transformation and stared at each other for a little while.

"So," Tsukasa finally said. "Who is this true Grongi?"

"Daguva," Yusuke said, with a grim look. "He's coming."


	7. Revival

Chapter 7

Back at Yusuke's apartment Yusuke had learned that Tsukasa was from another world and why he was here. "I still don't believe you. But it does explain why you keep acting like a prince though."

"Because I am one!" He said, frustrated, he rubbed his eyes then looked at the mountain. "That thing only got himself killed to revive this Daguva thing," he said. "Why would he do that?"

"Because," Yusuke said. "Daguva could end all life on earth if we - no, I don't stop him."

"You? stop him? by yourself?" He scoffed, "You could barely manage on your own out there and besides you need me." He looked at the Kamen Ride Kuuga card. It was still blank. "What should I do now..." A beeping sound came from his laptop and he ran towards it. He opened it and a link came out of nowhere. He clicked it and Kaitou appeared on the screen.

"Thank goodness its you!" He said. "You forgot your bike here I'm going to send to it you right. Look outside the window," he said. He went off the screen before Tsukasa could say anything else. Tsukasa opened the window and saw a bright light. He covered his eyes for a minutes until the glow stopped. He opened his eyes and saw his motorcycle.

He thanked Kaitou under his breath and turned to Yusuke. "So are you going to let me help you or what?"

"No! I told you before stay here. It's for your good. I won't let anyone get hurt because of me." Yusuke turned around only to get smashed in the head with a lamp. Tsukasa carried him and tied him to a chair. "Sorry but I'm going to defeat him with or without your help." He walked out of the apartment and as soon as he stepped out he remembered something.

"I still only have Decade's power," he thought. He went back in and looked at his laptop. He checked the power of decade with the scanner. It was strong with all nine rider cards but since the nine rider cards was unusable its power was now ordinary. After reading it he realized he made a big mistake. "Maybe I needed Yusuke's help after all," he thought. He looked back at Yusuke. He was still unconscious. The regular broadcast on the television was interrupted by breaking news. The reporter was holding the microphone and saying something in spanish. The reporter looked frightened, her clothes was dirty and her hair was messy. Suddenly she burst into flames and dropped the floor screaming. The camera dropped to the floor and the cameraman was screaming as the flames engulfed him. Tsukasa turned off the television before it got any worse. "What in the word...?"

"It's Daguva. He's the only grongi who can do that," Yusuke said, groggily. He was still dizzy from earlier. "Like I said you need to stay here for your own good." He took off the ropes around his body.

"How did you?"

"I'm a man of many talents and I still have lots more to show you."

"Your talents didn't help you when you were getting beat up, did it?"

Yusuke turned around and looked at the window. He stood there watching the blue sky until he said, "Maybe you could help me but if something goes wrong run away as far as you can."

Tsukasa nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," they went downstairs and got their motorcycles and drove away. They passed through a shortcut in the alley to avoid the people. Tsukasa looked at his watch it was 6 p.m. He looked up at the sky it was suddenly blood red. He had never seen such a color before. "It's probably Daguva's doing," he thought. He put the Decade driver on his waist and slid the card in. "Transform." This time he felt a strange aura flowing within him. He felt calm and for the first time he felt the processor's presence with him. "Father is with me," he murmured. "I can't let him down."

Yusuke summoned out his belt and transformed with it. The black-gold armor was on him. His amadam started to glow, and a aura flooded into him. "This feeling... it's like the belt is trying to communicate with me." A bright light engulfed him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a white room. The door opened a tanned man walked in. "So you're the new Kuuga."

"And who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Come on. Really?" When Yusuke still didn't recognize him the man laughed. "All right then, let me show you something." He placed his hands on his stomach a bright light shone out, blinding Yusuke. "Recognize this?" He pointed at his belt.

Yusuke looked at it and was surprised. "That's the-"

"Yep. I was the last Kuuga before you. So I see you managed to upgrade Kuuga's power. But you still haven't mastered Ultimate form.

Yusuke ignored the last remark. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you anywhere. You're still on your motorcycle with that pink guy. We are in the belt's core - The Amadam.

"How-"

"Don't ask. I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

The man took out a black orb from his pocket. This will allow Kuuga to stay in Ultimate form for good with a bonus. You won't lose control of it. He tossed it to Yusuke and walked out the door then stopped. "By the way you have to break the orb on the ground." He snapped his fingers and everything went black.

Yusuke was back on his motorcycle on his lap was the black orb. When he saw Decade stop in his tracks he pressed the brakes and stopped next to Decade. A police blockade was blocking their way. "Something's wrong. Where's the police?" Decade said. Kuuga tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the building in front of them. Some of the officers and the others had their heads missing. A police officer missing his legs crawled up to Decade and uttered, "Help," before he died. Decade gently closed the officer's eyes and said to Yusuke.

"Let's go." They drove away towards the city, leaving the gruesome dead mass behind. As they drove pass streets, they saw horrible things. Men and woman were screaming for help. Most of them, were missing legs and eyes, the rest were dead. Decade and Kuuga didn't slow down they knew it was too late for them. Finally they stopped their motorcycles. The monster Daguva was right in front of them. He was pale white, muscular and had a loincloth to cover himself. He was covered in blood and raising up his right hand he licked the blood off.

"It's been a while Kuuga," Daguva said, oblivious to Decade. "It seems that you haven't changed at all. Your still in that black-gold form. Why don't you show me your true form? Or are you afraid of losing control?"

"That's none of your business!" Kuuga said. But in his head he knew what Daguva said was true. What if the first time was only a fluke? Kuuga took those thoughts out of his head. There was no time for that now. He got off his motorcycle and ran towards Daguva, landing a punch. Daguva just stood there unfazed. "What? That's impossible!" He landed a few more punches at Daguva. Suddenly Daguva grabbed him by the neck and threw though a window.

"Yusuke!" Decade shouted. Then he got off his bike and hit daguva in the head with his sword.

"You humans have no chance against me," Daguva said. "I am more powerful than before." He pulled Decade's sword out of his hand and hit him with it. Decade blocked his second attack with his arm but was unable to block the third one. It sent him flying through the wall. Deacde's transformation cancelled and he was Tsukasa back to normal. Tsukasa coughed up blood.

"He's strong," he said. Then he fainted. Kuuga got back up on his feet. When he saw Tsukasa knocked out he got furious. "If you really want to see it that badly... then here!" He poured out all his anger into his belt. It turned pitch black, an black aura engulfed him transforming him into his Ultimate form. He looked down at the broken glass. His red eyes turned into a black color. Then he looked up at Daguva. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it!" He said, with a grin.

Kuuga picked up the broken glass. It turned into the Titan sword but now it was black-gold. Daguva charged at Kuuga, breaking down the wall. He punched him in the face. Then with his leg he tried to bring him down to his knees. But Kuuga caught it with his left hand and shoved it away. With his sword he thrusted it into Daguva's stomach. Blood was oozing out but Daguva still was unfazed he took it out and threw it away. With a flick of his finger Kuuga was on fire.

With a roar the flames went out. He tackled him down and punched him until he was bleeding. In his Ultimate form he did not just see Daguva in his Grongi from but in his human form. Everytime he punched Daguva's face he felt that a piece of himself was disappearing. But he didn't want to stop, he wanted Daguva to pay for his actions, he wanted him to die. He raised his fist to finish Daguva off when something stopped him. He looked up and saw Tsukasa. "Stop it Yusuke! If you continue like this then you'll lose yourself!"

Kuuga stared him for a minute then looked down at Daguva. He was already dead, he just didn't notice it. He felt something wet in his hand and saw that it was blood. He cancelled his transformation and the black aura disappeared. He got up from his knees and looked at Daguva's massed face. Suddenly the mark of Kuuga appeared on the body and Yusuke knew what that meant. It happened everytime he defeated a Grongi and if they were really strong then the explosion would be huge if they were weak then a small explosion would happen. "We have to get out of here. Come on!" They got back on their motorcycles and drove away. "We won't get out in time," he thought. The mark of Kuuga glowed then Daguva's body exploded. A shock wave hit them and threw them off their bikes. "Damn it," Yusuke said. "Take cover!" Tsukasa followed what he said and hid in the house. Yusuke knocked down a locked door and went in. As soon as they went it, a large rock beetle came from the sky and shielded them from the blast.


	8. Completion

Tsukasa waited for the end to come but after several minutes and noticing nothing had happened, he opened the door. The buildings around him were still standing. Yusuke had stepped out too. Then a giant beetle hovered in front of him.

"Gouram!" Yusuke said, surprised. "I can't believe you've found me." He patted the beetle on its head.

Tsukasa walked up to the beetle. "I can't believe there's a thing like this," He said.

Yusuke smiled. "We should go back to our apartment now." Gouram flew away up in the sky leaving Yusuke and Tsukasa. "I'll see you again one day, friend." They gon on their bikes and drove away. Tsukasa took out the Kamen Rider cards for Kuuga. It was still blank.

"It won't return to normal," Tsukasa thought. "There must be something in this world I still have to do. But what could it be?"

At Yusuke's apartment they celebrated the defeat of Daguva with some beer. They were have fun so much that they fell asleep without noticing it. Yusuke woke up first and looked at the time. ****8:30****. He took out the black orb that the first Kuuga gave him.

__"This will allow Kuuga to stay in Ultimate form for good with a bonus. You won't lose control of it."__

"What's that you're holding?" Tsukasa said, surprising Yusuke.

"Its a orb which would allow me to stay in Ultimate for form for good. The first Kuuga gave me somehow. I'm not sure that I should use it though."

"So you're scared of losing control again."

Yusuke nodded. He looked out the window and stared at the moon.

"First of all, I don't know if this orb works or not. So I can't use it."

"Let's just say you do use it and you don't lose control what would you do?"

"Then I'll jump for joy."

"Then we're going to the mountains."

"Why?"

"You are going to master the Ultimate form without using the orb. Don't worry if you go out of control again if you do... I'll stop you." Tsukasa said.

"I don't think you can. Kuuga's Ultimate form is hard to stop."

"Just you wait I'll prove you wrong. We'll go to the mountains in the morning I need my rest. "Tsukasa dropped to the couch and fell asleep quickly.

Yusuke smiled and went to bed. "I hope you're right, Tsukasa, I don't know if I can control it anymore," he thought.

The next morning they ate breakfast and headed to the mountains on their motorcycles. Tsukasa took his equipment with him.

"Why do you need all that stuff for?"

"I have a feeling that I won't be in this world any longer," Tsukasa said. "This better work," he said to himself. He took out the Kuuga Kamen Ride cards and stared at them. They took the road which led to the the top of the mountains. That way no one would get hurt if something went wrong. They got off their motorcycles and stepped on the green grass.

"Before you transform into Ultimate. Do you remember the time when you didn't lose control?"

"Yeah it was when I fought Daguva back in Japan."

"Do you remember why you didn't lose control?"

Yusuke rubbed his chin thinking to himself. Then he said, "I was thinking of all the people that I loved and their smiles. If I didn't stop Daguva then I wouldn't be able to see their smiles again."

"Okay then. Think of their smiles as you transform," Tsukasa said.

Yusuke placed his hands on his waist, the belt appeared only this time the core wasn't pitch black it was gold. "Transform!" This time there was no dark aura covering him in darkness his body glowed a blackish light and Kuuga's Ultimate appeared on him. His eyes were now red instead of black.

Tsukasa pocket started to glow and he took out the Kuuga's Kamen Ride cards. The glow stopped and the Kuuga's Kamen Ride cards were back to normal. Only this time they each had their rising forms in it except for Ultimate form. His watch starting beeping and he looked at it. It showed Kuuga's symbol while flashing complete.

Yusuke undid his transformation and ran towards Tsukasa. "What is it?"

"It seems like I'm finished what I was meant to do in this world." He pressed the red button and his watch started to glow, it shot out a beam, making a portal. He got on his motorcycle and was about to go into the portal when Yusuke said,

"Thanks for everything! Tsukasa. I won't forget you."

Tsukasa smiled and drove into the portal to get the next set of the Kamen Ride cards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, four men were sitting on their chairs, watching what had happened on a screen.<p>

"Can I kill him now my brothers?" A man said. He had a mask on, which covered almost all his face except for his eyes and mouth. He had body armor covering his chest and legs. Next to him there was a sword which was in its sheathe.

"Not yet Bovtin, let's just see how far his power grows. We don't want to kill him when he's not at his best." A second man said. "We are after all the four Dark Emperors."

The third and fourth emperor just sat there watching the screen. The finally the third one said, "We should kill him before he gets too powerful!"

The second emperor stared at the the third emperor. Calm down, Cronos, he is not as strong as his father. He cannot possibly defeat us."

"I hope you're right about that Heptus," Cronos said. They all focused on the screen again.

* * *

><p>As the portal closed, Yusuke put his hands into his pockets to look at the black orb. But it wasn't there. He felt a card in its place instead and took it out. It read: Thanks for keeping it safe for me.<p>

Sincerely,

Kamen Rider Diend

"Who the hell is Diend?" Yusuke said. "Well it doesn't matter now, he can't do anything with that." He got on his motorcycle and drove down the mountain. "Good luck on your journey Tsukasa."


	9. Agito's World

Tsukasa drove out of the portal and turned off his bike. He took a look at his watch to see what world he was in. It said Agito and showed its symbol. He pressed the red button and the portal closed. He took a look around him and saw that he was in front of a police station. He looked up at the sky, it was night time. The stars were shining bright. Tsukasa smiled as he stared at them.

"Excuse me sir do you need help?" The police woman asked.

Tsukasa stared at her then he finally said. "Do you know what city I'm in?"

"You're in Tokyo..." She said, warily. "Please don't tell me you're a tourist."

"Tokyo! So I'm in Japan?" Tsukasa thought to himself. He turned on his bike and drove away. The woman went back into the station shaking her head. Tsukasa was driving until he saw a large sign on top of a building. He stopped in his tracks and stared at it. It showed a person in a exo-suit. On his shoulder it said G4. Above the person it said: Join the G4 unit to stop crime!

"Interesting," he said. "So there are Kamen Riders in the police too?" He took out his laptop and opened it. It read: You are now in Agito's world. In 2002 when the grongi were defeated by unidentified lifeform No.4(Kuuga) the police decided to created a system called G3. The G3 system was based on unidentified lifeform No.4. Just in case if the grongi came back one day. Then the G3 system encountered the beings called the lords, the police later called them the unknown. The G3 system was unable to beat the unknown and the user inside was about to get killed until Agito save him. Later during the year the G3 system was upgraded to G3-X and Agito gained three new forms: trinity, burning and shining. With two new riders joining them they defeated the Overlord and the Lords.

Tsukasa scrolled down to the Lords section. It read: the Lords were created by a being named "Overlord." This Overlord was evil and killed his brother to rule earth alone. But before his brother died he spread the power called Agito on a ship called "Akatsuki."

He checked the four riders statuses and it read:

Another Agito: Dead

Gills: Wandering the world

Agito: Owner of The Agito

G3-X: Unit has split up

"Only three riders left," he said. He clicked on Agito's location and it said The Agito. He turned on his motorcycle and drove away.

Nearby a lord was watching him. He had horns and was holding a staff. Behind him was a army of lords carrying swords. "Soon I will become the new overlord and rule this world. He held up his staff and they disappeared. But one stayed behind and ran after Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at Agito's Kamen Ride cards. If I complete whatever I'm supposed to do in this world then there will only be seven worlds left. He arrived at The Agito and went in the restaurant. A young man came out of the menu when the man said, "All the ingredients are fresh I grew them myself.

"Really now?" Tsukasa said. "Then I'll have the tomato soup. I haven't had anything warm in a while."

"Okay then I'll be back in a little while with your soup." He walked back to the kitchen.

"He looks familiar," he said to himself. He opened up his laptop and clicked on Agito's profile. And there was a picture of the same young man. Apparently he lost his memories and people found him and a family took care of him naming him Shouichi Tsugami which they thought his name was because they found a envelope on him. Later he regained his memories and remembered his real name, Tetsuya Sawaki. The name Souichi came from his step-brother who was going to marry his sister but she committed suicide making him kill himself too.

He closed the laptop and put it away in his bag. "Interesting very interesting indeed." Tetsuya came out of the kitchen with a bowl and placed it on the table. "Enjoy!" He said, smiling.

"Thanks." He got a spoon and started to sip the soup. He noticed that Tetsuya was still standing there.

"Sorry it's a habit. I'll leave you alone now." He started to walk away then stopped. He fell to his knee holding his head. "All the unknowns are dead," he thought. "So why am I still sensing them?" He felt one of them about three miles away. Tsukasa got up and ran to Tetsuya.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. But he was oblivious to everything around him. Then he ran out of the door not before changing the sign from open to closed. He got on his motorcycle and drove away. Tsukasa got on his bike and chased after him. Tetsuya then transformed into Agito, changing his motorcycle into the machine tornador. He drove into a warehouse and parked there. Tsukasa soon followed him. He saw Agito enter the empty warehouse and followed him.

Agito looked went up the stairs and entered a room. "Strange I sensed the unknown in here... unless its a trap." Suddenly the unknown jumped from the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"Agito..." it said. Then ran towards and started attacking. Agito dodged its attacks and landed a blow to the stomach., It stepped back a few steps. Tsukasa entered the room and hid behind the table.

"Now show me how you fight," Tsukasa said.

THe unknown then kicked Agito on the head knocking him back to the wall. A ball of light about the unknowns head started to glow and a sword came out of it. He came at Agito and swung at him but he blocked it with his fist. With his other hand he slammed it on the right switch. A red light came from his belt blinding the unknown. A sword came out of the belt and he grabbed it. It changed his right arm and his body armor to red. He slashed at the unknown burning it.

"Sword for sword!" He shouted. he charged at the unknown slamming his sword at its body but it blocked it. The crest horns on the sword then opened and he slashed at the unknown this time cutting through the sword and its body. The unknown burst into flames and turned into ashes. The crest horns closed.

"Whoever you are you can come out now. I can hear your breathing," Agito said.

Tsukasa was about to reveal himself when a man in a black exo-suit came out of a door. On the left should it said: G4. "So Kamen Rider Agito finally appears after eleven years. But this world doesn't need people with special powers anymore. He took out his magnum pistol and shot at Agito. Bullets hit him directly making him turn back to ground form.

Tsukasa placed the decade driver on his waist. He took out the Kamen Ride card and put it in. "**Transform.**"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

He shot at G4 but he was quick to counter it. "Ah so I see we have another one of the freaks."

"Sorry but I don't have that special power in me. I'm just a regular person," Decade said.

"Why help him then? People like him should be wiped out," G4 yelled.

"I guess we both have different ideals."

"I can't let you live then. I'll kill you then Kamen Rider Agito. He pulled the trigger releasing bullets. Decade blocked them with his arm. G4 tackled Decade down then grabbed him by the legs and threw him at the wall. He broke through several walls then landed on the ground.

"Looks like I have to try out my new power," Decade said. He took out a card from the Decade book and slid it in the driver. It announced:

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

His body armor changed into Kuuga's Amazing Mighty form.

"What?" G4 said, surprised. "He can change forms like Agito?"

"Shall we get things started?" He jumped at G4 and punched him in the face. A piece of G4's mask fell off as he flew back.


	10. Souichi

As the piece fell off, G4 stood up. He reloaded his pistol with a new case and shot at Decade. This time Decade felt like he was hit by a car

"Looks like the special bullets paid off after all. G4 said. He shot at Decade again but this time he dodged but this time he dodged it. "Stand still!" The bullets in the pistol was out. He threw it away and took out a dagger. He swung at Decade almost cutting his neck.

"That was close," He murmured. "I'll have to end this fast." he took out another card and slid it in the driver.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Rising Titan**

He changed into the purple-gold trimmed armor. Then he looked around for a sharp object but he didn't find any. He saw a rod on the floor and picked it up. It instantly changed into a sword. He swung at G4 , damaging the armor. G4 looked at his belt and checked the battery life. "I don't have enough to continue this fight," He thought. "I have to get out and recharge." He took out a small grenade and activated it. He threw it on the floor and there was a flash.

The flash blinded Decade for a few minutes. When he opened his eyes G4 was gone. Decade canceled his transformation and walked to Agito. "Are you okay?"

Agito de-transformed and stood up. "You're that guy from the restaurant," He said.

"I don't have time to explain. Do you have a house where I can stay for a while?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah but I don't think there's any room-"

"No time. There might be back-up. We have to go now." He said looking out the window.

Tetsuya nodded and they went downstairs. They got on their bikes and drove away. G4 stared as they drove away. Someone then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said. He took off his mask, revealing a young man.

"That's for using the G4 exo-suit without my permission," a lady said. She was wearing a jacket with the number G4 on her breast. She was wearing a short skirt. "Now come on we have to head back to headquarters. They both walked into a truck and it drove away.

Inside the truck the man put away the G4 exo-suit in a case and put the battery in its charger. "I didn't do anything wrong. And you know that Yuka. Those freaks have to be taught a lesson. Just because they have powers doesn't mean they're better than us."

"I know that. But you can't be using the exo-suit to do whatever you want. The superiors will be mad at us," Yuka said.

"Don't you see? Agito is deceiving us. he's pretending to be a good guy until one day he takes over the world with the help of those freaks."

"You're nuts Hara," Yuka said. She turned around and looked at the computer checking the damage report on the system. "But what's really interesting is that pink colored Kamen Rider."

"That rider? He's a disgrace. What kind of rider is pink?" They both laughed at the thought of it.

Meanwhile Tetsuya and Tsukasa arrived at his house. They both entered it and took off their shoes. "Hey Souichi what -" She paused as she saw Tsukasa. "Are you Souichi's friend?

He looked at Tetsuya then at the girl. "Um kind of."

"Please sit down. I'll get you a cup of tea. While the young lady was in the kitchen. Tsukasa talked to Tetsuya. "So... what's your name?" Of course he already knew his name but he had to ask to avoid suspicion.

"My name is Souichi. Souichi Tsugami."

"_So he goes by his dead step-brother's name. Interesting._" He thought. "Well my name is Tsukasa. From where I came from I'm a prince but technically I'm a emperor and I rule that world."

Souichi started to laugh. "You're funny, you're real funny."

"I'm not kidding. I came to this world because I have to defeat something in order to gain this back." He showed the Souichi the empty silhouette of Agito's Kamen Ride cards. Then he stopped laughing. He looked at them and saw the word Agito on it.

"Okay then maybe you're not lying." The young lady came in and placed the cup of tea in front of Tsukasa and went upstairs.

"I need you to tell everything you know about the power of Agito."

"It's not called the power of Agito. It's the seed of Agito. It was given to me and several others by this mysterious being called the Overlord of Light. It was give to us so the Overlord of Darkness wouldn't be to control us. Back then a group of people had it but the Overlord of Darkness sent his servants called Unknowns to kill us. Then a year ago there was signs of people with the seed of Agito in them and the police started to investigate. The seed of Agito had started to appear again. Normal people then started calling them the chosen ones and separated them from the normal people. I was allowed to stay in the normal area because I saved the world once."

Tsukasa drank the tea and finished it. "I see. So everyone knows you're Agito?"

Souichi nodded. "There must be some reason why the Unknowns are back. But the Overlord of Darkness was killed, so how could they be brought back?" He muttered. There was a knock on the door and the young lady went to open it. The lady brought a man to the room.

"Hikawa! What are you doing here? Souichi asked.

"I was going to ask you a favor but it looks like you have a guest." He said, staring at Tsukasa.

"No it's okay. What do you need?"

"I need your help to break into the Generation Unit."

"What?" Souichi shouted. "Why?"

"I'm the police chief at the other side. And I've been noticing some strange deaths. Then one night I saw a unknown kill one of the residents. I tried asking the G units for help but they didn't respond. That's why I'm going to take the G3-X back."

"G3-X? So that would mean he was the user for it." Tsukasa thought.

"I can't do that... the Generation Unit. is heavily guarded."

"The young lady suddenly spoke. "I can help using my powers!"

"Mana! This is too dangerous for a girl like you."

"But-"

"No buts!" Souichi yelled. Mana stopped talking and went upstairs.

Souichi then turned to Hikawa. "Look Hikawa I can go to the other side and help you but I can't break into the Generation unit. "Souichi clenched his fists tightly. He knew that he was hated by the "chosen ones" because he was the only one who achieved Agito's form, but he had to help them somehow.

"Agito's power isn't enough. Plus you can't be there everytime there's an attack. We need G3-X." He grabbed Souichi's collar and pulled him out of the seat and and punched him in the face. "The Souichi I knew wouldn't been afraid."

Then Souichi snapped. "Fine! I'll help you break in."

"I'll help too," Tsukasa said. "You two can't do it alone."

Hikawa stared at Tsukasa then nodded. "The more people the better." He checked the time. We should be going now. They all went outside and got on their motorcycles. Tsukasa noticed Hikawa's bike. Hikawa saw what he was looking at and smiled.

"Yes this is Beatchaser 2000. They used to manufacture it but they stopped after they developed a faster bike. They gave the spare Beatchasers to the other side's police force.

"_So this world is connected to Kuuga's?_" He thought. He put on his helmet and Hikawa took off first. They followed him soon after. On the rooftop Bovtin was watching them especially Tsukasa.

"I'll destroy you and my brothers will finally respect me," He said. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that."

Bovtin turned around. A man with a cap was standing there. he was holding a cyan and yellow gun in his hand. He took out a card and slid it in and pulled the trigger.

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

He transformed into a cyan colored rider with hints of yellow on his body. He shot at Bovtin then slid in another card.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Bovtin dodged the shots but they came back and hit him. "What the hell?" He took out his sword and ran toward at the rider. Hitting the rider's hip with the sword he then blasted him away with his lightning powers. He held his sword up in the sky. Lighting hit the sword and it started to glow. "Take this!" He brought the sword down and slammed it into the ground. Lightning struck the rider blasting him to the ground.

Diend stood up and wiped off the dust from his body. "Looks like this won't be easy after all." He slid in another card.

**Kamen Ride: Invisible**

Diend disappeared and took off leaving Bovtin there by himself. When he was at a safe distance he canceled his transformation. "The test run was successful," Kaitou said to himself. "But Diend still needs some tweaks." He took out three Kamen Ride cards. It had Another Agito, G3-X and Gills on them. He smiled putting them away. He walked into the streets whistling.

Back at the rooftop, Bovtin yelled out in anger. He could not believe there was another Kamen Rider just like Decade. More importantly the new rider had made him bleed. No one had done that to him in a long time. "He will pay for that." His red eyes glowed and he walked away.


	11. Break-in

Tsukasa and the others arrived at the Generation Unit. There was a huge gate and two guards stood there. They were both wearing exo-suits. On the shoulder pad it read G2.

"Behind the gate is the generation unit. We have to go down to B3. That's where they keep the G3-X Truck," Hikawa said.

"How do you know so much about that?" Souichi said.

"I have a friend who works there. He gives me information for a price."

"How are we going to get inside? The walls are too high to climb plus we can't get past the guards."

"Don't worry. I had already made plans for that." He kicked the leaves off the ground and revealed a tunnel this should get us past the gates." He climbed down first, when he saw and Souichi standing there he said. "Don't worry it's safe."

They both jumped in and starting crawling. It took awhile for them to get out of the tunnels but they finally got out. "They started at the huge fortress. Hikawa saw some men chatting near the door. He snuck up to them and knocked them out. He took off their clothes and tied them up and held them in the bushes. He ran back to Tsukasa and Souichi and handed them the clothes. "Change into these so they won't suspect anything. Once we get in my friend will help us."

They took off their clothes hid it behind a tree. They put on the blue suits. The suits had a number on them. It read: G1. Tsukasa put his hands into his pockets and felt something. He took a card out. It was probably a ID card, he thought.

"We have no time to waste we have to go now."

They went into the building and saw huge statues in the center of the room. The plague said: In honor of G3-X, Agito and Gills. Who saved our world. Agito was in the front while the other two was standing behind him. Souichi smiled and kept on walking. There was a card scanner next to the elevator. Tsukasa took the ID card and swiped it through the scanner. The red light turned green and the doors opened. They went in and Hikawa pressed B3 and they felt the elevator taking them down.

Meanwhile four floors above them was the conference room. Hara and Yuka were getting a scolding from their superiors. They had never seen their superiors that angry before. "I'm revoking your G4 badge Hara, give it to me."

"Please sir give me a chance! I'll do anything!" The G4 badge was very important to him. Out of all the units - the G4 unit was the best. If his badge was taken away from him what would he have left.

"This is outrageous!" Yuka slammed her fist, shocking everyone in the room. She had never been the type of women to lose her temper at all. "Hara has done everything for this city and just one mistake and he gets his badge taken away? This is bull shit!"

The superiors looked at each other then at Yuka. "You're right," the man with glasses said. "We will give you a chance to redeem yourself." He clapped his hands and the room dimmed. He turned on the flat-screen TV behind him. It showed a pink rider on the screen. "Capture him and bring him to us and you will be redeemed."

Hara bowed to them. "Yes sir!"

"You can go now Sergeant Hara. Yuka I would like you to stay for a few minutes."

As Hara left the room the lights turned back on. Is this about the G4 chip?" She said.

"Yes. Has it been completed yet?"

"Yes. I just need to install it into the G4 exo-suit."

"Good. If this works we can defeat the Unknowns."

"I thought they were all destroyed by Agito?"

The superior shook his head. He took out a tablet and showed a video to Yuka. "Watch."

She pressed play. Kamen Rider Gills was fighting the Unknowns but there was too many. The Unknowns overpowered him and chopped off both his arms then decapitated him. Gills changed back to his human form. The body was lifeless. The unknown started to move away from the body except for one. It stood in front of the body and held up its staff. A ball of light came from the body and went into the unknown. The video ended after that.

"Did he just take the seed of Agito from the body?"

The superior nodded. "It seems like it is after the seed. Well we cannot help them anyways. The chief ordered us not to."

"What? Why?"

"They can handle it on their own. They do have the police after all."

Yuka realized what it was all about. "You bastards they're just like us!"

"You don't understand. They could be a threat to us."

"This is why you told me to make the G4 chip? To kill them?"

The superior said nothing. He snapped his fingers and two guards came in with their guns pointed at her. "You will install the chip into G4 or your family will be killed." He held up a picture. It had her husband and son together playing in the park.

"When did you-"

"It doesn't matter. Just install the chip in G4. Guards, take her to the G4 storage area." They nodded and forced her up off the chair.

"I thought I was helping people by joining the unit but I can see that it doesn't mean anything anymore. People like you should deserve to die" The guards took her out of the room leaving the superiors alone.

"Souji are you sure we shouldn't help the others? We have enough people to help-." One of them said.

"We can't disobey the chief's order."

Tsukasa and the others stepped out of the elevator. There was a blue truck in the middle of a room.

"That's the one, come on." He ran towards but then a red alarm rang. It pierced through the building, alerting everyone in the building. "Damn it."

A large door opened and several guards came out. The guards then moved back and a person walked forward. He was in an exo-suit which had the number G5 on it. In his left hand was a head.

Hikawa stared at it then recognized who it was. "No. NO!" He took out his handgun and pointed at G5. "What the hell have you done?"

Tsukasa looked at the Souichi and saw that he was also shaking. "They killed him..." He said.

"Who was he?" Tsukasa asked.

"Takahuro Omuro, he worked with Hikawa back in the days."

"Tell me! Why did you do it?! Hikawa said. "Tell me or I'll shoot you."

"He betrayed the Generation Unit by helping you guys to come in here. So I killed him in the name of the Generation Unit." He threw the head onto the floor. "You can have him back."

"You bastard!" He pulled the trigger and hit G5 in the chest. The bullet bounced off the chestplate and landed on the floor.

"Bad move," G5 said. He flicked his finger and the guards behind him started to shoot. Hikawa dodged them and went into the G3-X truck. G5 focused on Tsukasa and Souichi. "Get them." The guards aimed their guns at them and fired. They ran for cover and waited until they reloaded their guns.

"Looks like I have no choice," Tsukasa said. He took out the decade driver and placed it on his waist. He inserted the Kamen Ride: Decade card and transformed into Kamen Rider Decade. Souichi followed suit and transformed into Agito. They ran towards the guards and disarmed them. Then they knocked them out and focused on G5. In the G3-X truck Hikawa put on the G3-X suit and stepped outside. "He's mine! Step away!" Decade and Agito nodded and stepped back. He attached the chainsaw to his arm then ran towards G5 and swung it at him but he blocked it then punched G3-X on the chest. He took out his gun then shot at him. "These bullets were supposed to be used on the unknowns but if its you then I'll make an exception." He pointed the gun at G3-X's face. "Say good-bye."

Agito tackled G5 down and kicked the gun out of his hand. "I won't let you kill him!" He pressed the left switch on the side of the belt. A blue light came from the belt changing his armor and left arm to blue. He pulled G5 up and kicked punched him in the stomach. He pressed the right switch and a red light shone. The body chest turned back to normal and his right arm turned red. Agito was now in his trinity form.

Decade stared at Agito's form for a while. "His form is very interesting," he remarked. As more guards came in he took out his decade book and switched it into sword mode. He knocked the guns out of their hands but that didn't stop them at all. They started to fight him with their hands, pushing him back a few steps. "You guys just don't when to give up." He slid in a card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

He transformed into Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form. Following his transformation, he slid in another card.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Rising Dragon**

He felt his armor become lighter as it turned light blue with gold trimmings. The guards then came at him but he was too fast and knocked them down one by one. As he looked up he was hit by four missiles. He was thrown back by the force and reverted back to Decade. G3-X and Agito turned around to see what had happened. G4 was standing with his weapon, Gigant. He dropped it onto the floor and ran towards Decade. He lifted him up by his neck and was about to kill him until Decade blasted him with his Decade Book gun mode. G4 took out his own gun and shot him back. A shot of pain went through his body and he coughed up blood.

"Tsukasa!" Agito shouted. He ran back to Decade but G5 forcefully turned him around and slammed him in the face with his fist.

"Worry about yourself first." He took out his knife and raised it up for the final blow, Agito closed his eyes and waited for the blow but nothing had happened. When he opened his eyes there was a knife in G5's chest. He turned around and saw G3-X with his hand out. "That's for Takahuro." He said. G5 dropped to the floor dead.

Somewhere in the building Yuka was watching the battle. "The chip is taking over the body. At this rate..." At the corner of her eye she saw the guards behind her. "And I can't escape out of here." She thought. She would have to risk it. She got up from her seat and shot at the guards with her handgun. She kept a concealed one under her jacket just in case a situation ever came up. "I have to get the chip out of the the suit. "She said. She went downstairs hoping she would make it in time.

Agito and G3-X were overpowered by G4. They had used their best moves but it wasn't enough. "We have to do a simultaneous attack," Decade said. He took out a card then put it into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

Agito prepared for his rider kick while G3-X aimed his gun at G4. Decade switched his Decade Book into Gun Mode and yellow hologram cards appeared. He pulled the trigger and shot at G4. The energy burst hit him and he went back a few steps. Agito jumped up in the air and executed the rider kick while G3-X shot at him. There was a huge explosion and they knew the job was done.

As they all stared at each other they were hit by missiles and it exploded. Their armor took the recoil but they felt as someone rammed them hard. G4 was still standing with some of his armor damaged. Four new missiles appeared in the Gigant and he aimed at them.

"This is bad," Decade thought. "If we can't handle another hit like that again." He tried to stand up but his body was too weak. G4's eyes then glowed and he said," Targets lock on." Then he pulled the trigger. The missiles flew towards them.

"Damn it," Kaitou said. "Looks like I have no choice." He came out of the vents and shot at the missiles with his Diendriver. The missiles exploded into pieces. Decade looked up and his eyes went wide open as he saw Kaitou.

"Kaitou! What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'll answer your questions in due time. Get them out of here I'll handle G4."

Decade nodded. He picked up the two riders and put them into the G3-X truck. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Alright." He drove through the gates escaping the fortress.

"Now that they're out of the way..." Kaitou said. He took out a card and slipped it into his Diendriver. He pulled the trigger. "**Transform.**" 

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

Black armor formed on him and when the pointer on his head glowed his armor filled with cyan with hints of yellow. He ran towards G4 and the tesla-bands on his wrists started to glow. He moved rapidly around G4 shooting him. Pieces of the armor fell off as G4 struggled to shoot back. Diend slid in a card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Riotroopers**

The gun shot out a blue and green light then it dispersed into several men. The Riotroopers then attacked G4 cutting him in several areas. Diend slipped in two cards into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Delta, Kaixa**

He slipped in another card into the driver. "The finisher."

**Attack Ride: Crossattack**

Kaixa slipped in his mission chip into his Blaygun. The blade came out of the gun and he switched it into the pistole side and shot at G4 entangling with an energy net. Delta inserted his mission chip into the Delta Blaster. READY. He shouted the word "kick" then it said **EXCEED CHARGE**. The Riotroopers moved out of the way as the two riders prepared their finishers. Kaixa opened the Kaixa phone and pressed enter. **EXCEED CHARGE**. He ran towards G4 and strucked him in the chest. Delta shot out a photon stream and his G4 stunning him. He jumped up in the air and executed a bicycle kick at G4. He was blown away by their attacks and hit the wall. G4 stood up unfazed.

"I didn't want to kill someone but it looks like I have to in order to get my treasure." Diend said. He loaded a card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

Nine blue rings of cards appeared before the Diendriver. The riders were then sucked into the ring. He pulled the trigger and a blue and green burst hit him. He looked down and saw and huge hole in his body. He collapsed onto the floor. Diend walked up to the body and removed the G4 chip from the helmet. He heard a shout from behind him. He turned around and saw a woman with a gun pointed at him. "Drop the chip now!"

"Screw you." He slipped in a card into the driver and pulled the trigger.

**Attack Ride: Invisible**

He turned invisible and simply walked past her and exited the room. Yuka shot at the empty garage room thinking that the blue rider was still there. Once she figured out he was gone she walked towards the body. She took off the helmet and stared at Hara's face. She started to cry and said. "I'm so sorry."

Diend walked out of the fortress staring at the G4 Chip. As he entered the woods the invisible card wore off. "Finally a treasure to add to my collection. His card holder started to glow and he opened it. A card shot out and he grabbed it. The card stopped glowing and revealed Kamen Rider G4. He smirked and put it back into the holder. He took out a pad and turned it on. On the screen showed nine symbols, one of them was already crossed out. Agito's symbol was then crossed out and Ryuki's symbol flashed. It then said: Opening portal. A beam shot out of the pad and opened a portal.

"Now for my next treasure," He stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.


	12. The Lord

The Bull lord stared at the people below him. He was standing on the New Japan tower. "People with the seed of Agito can not be allowed to live." The overlord turned to his army and shouted, "Now my subjects descend into the city and kill them all!" The lord army growled in response and jumped from the tower. The people looked up at the sky then screamed as they saw the lords.

"Soon they will not remember us unknowns but as lords." The Bull lord sensed a presence behind him and turned around. A man was standing there holding a sword. He was wearing a mask and body armor.

"Who are you?" The lord asked.

"I am Bovtin, one of the Dark Emperors. I will help you get the power to become an true Overlord but you will have to help me."

The Bull Lord became interested and answered him." What do you want?"

"Kill Agito and his company and especially the pink one."

"Deal."

"Just in case if you can't beat them." He held out his palm and a ball of light appeared. "This will temporarily give you the power of the Overlord. Use it wisely."

The lord held it in his hands and he absorbed it. "When will I receive the full power of the Overlord?"

"Once Agito's seed should be enough to give you the power of the Overlord. Kill him and you should be able to overwhelm the others." He snapped his fingers and he was gone in a flash.

The Bull lord looked down and stared at his army as they slaughtered the people. Their seed of Agito would soon be his.

* * *

><p>Agito and G3-X woke up then looked around. "How did we get here?"<p>

A monitor turned on in front of them and showed Decade. "I did."

"How did you-" Agito began but was cut off by Decade.

"You need to watch this," The screen then switched to the tv news. A reporter was talking, saying something about monsters attacking people.

"I will try to get in close to the action." The camera followed her as she moved in stealthy. The reporter gasped. Agito and G3-X understood why. Body parts were scattered around buildings. One of the lords chopped off a man's head and smashed it. The lord turned around and ran towards the reporter. The video went to static. They were probably dead," Agito thought.

The screen went back to Decade. "We're going to the other side. We have to stop them."

"Yes. We need to stop them before it is too late," G3-X said. He checked his battery. It was at 65 percent. "I'll have to recharge it or it could run out on me." He took off the battery from the belt and placed it on the charger.

Agito looked at the time. It was near midnight. "I can't use shining form without the sun. I guess I'll go with the Burning form for now." The alter ring's core turned purple then he slammed both his hands on the switches. Flames covered him transforming him into the muscular black suited form.

Hikawa took off the G3-X exo-suit and put it back in the storage cupboard. Next to the G3-X suit was the G3 suit. He took it off the shelf and put it on. "This brings back memories." He said, smiling.

"Hang on," Decade said. They were going to break through the border gate and go into the city where the Lords were. There was a unit standing in front of the gate. When they saw that the truck wasn't going to stop they ran out of the way.

They were finally in New Japan. Now they had to stop the Lords from committing genocide. Decade drove to the center of the city where the reporter was last seen. They got out of the truck and saw the piles of bodies stacked on each other. "_Why didn't they use their power to get rid of them?_" Agito wondered.

"Maybe it doesn't work on them anymore," G3 said.

"Maybe."

They were hit by a huge energy blast knocking them off their feet. Decade looked up and saw a lord hovering in the sky. He went floated down onto the ground and stared at them.

"So it's just a weakling who's leading the lords?" Decade said.

"I am not a weakling. I am the strongest out of all the lords. Very soon i will become an Overlord and this world will serve the Lords. Whoever resists us must be erased."

"Is this why you're killing them?" G3 pointed to the stack of bodies. Because they have the potential to become Agito?

The Bull Lord shook his head. "I am killing them for their seed. Once I have enough it will transform me into the Overlord. And nothing can stop me not even you Agito!" He held his hand out and a staff appeared. He slammed it on the floor and several Lords appeared. "Erase them," He commanded. The Lords ran towards the Kamen Riders. Agito jumped over them then he focused his power into his fist. Flames covered it then punched one of the Lords in the chest, destroying it.

Decade switched the Decade Book into Sword mode and cut through the Lords. He slid in a card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

Hologram cards appeared before Decade. His sword started to glow a pink color. He swung it and a energy sword blast passed through the cards gaining power and hit the Lords, destroying them.

G3 easily destroyed them with his mini-gun. it went through them and they exploded. "Looks like you're all alone now."

The Bull Lord smiled. "Fools I still have more Lords in the city. At this very moment they are killing men and women with the seed. After that we will go to Old Japan and destroy all resistance.

Agito turned back to G3. "Go find the lords and destroy them. We'll handle this one."

G3 nodded and ran into the city. The Bull Lord saw through their plan and sent a blast towards G3. Decade jumped in front of it and cut it in half. "Sorry but I can't let you do that."

"I'll take care of him later," the Bull Lord said. "I will finish you two personally." He charged at the two riders swinging his staff at them. They blocked the staff then pushed him back with a kick. The Bull Lord grunted as they punched him on the chest knocking him to the wall. "Let's finish him," Agito said. Decade nodded. He slid in a card into the driver Agito focused the flames into his fist.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

Hologram cards appeared in front of Decade. He jumped up in the air and executed the Dimension Kick. He passed through the cards and delivered the blow. The Bull Lord absorbed the kick and grabbed Decade's leg and threw him at Agito. Agito was knocked down and the flames in his fist was gone.

The Bull Lord then hit them with an energy blast as they stood up. They collapsed onto the floor unable to stand up.

"He's strong," Decade said.

"it's time to finish this," The Bull Lord said. "A white energy ball came out of his body then he swallowed it. His body started to change. His muscles and horns grew and armor appeared on him. The two Kamen Riders felt a aura pass through them which made them shiver.

"This power... it's the same as the Overlord!" Agito said. It was the same aura as the Overlord, it was weak but it was powerful enough to finish them off. Decade lifted himself up with his sword.

"I can't let this end here. I have too much at stake!" He shouted. The Decade Book started to glow and it shot out cards in the air. Decade grabbed the cards revealing Agito's Kamen Ride cards. They were back to normal. The light from Decade's Book hit Agito. His armor started to crack off, revealing a white armor. Agito looked at himself he was in shining form. He stood next to Decade and looked at him. "This is our chance."

"No need to tell me that," He slipped a card onto the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

Then he slipped in another card.

**Final Attack Ride: Kuuga**

A dark surge of energy flowed to his Decade's feet. As Agito prepared for the shining rider kick, Agito's crest symbol appeared in front of him. The powered up Bull Lord mustered up all the energy he had and formed a white ball in front of him. Decade jumped in the air and executed the Amazing Mighty dropkick while Agito executed the Shining Rider Kick. The Bull Lord launched the energy ball at them but they cut through it and hit him with their finishing moves.

"This can't be happening!" The Bull Lord said. Kuuga's mark appeared on the Lord's chest then it disappeared. There was a huge explosion in the sky. As G3 destroyed the last of the lords he looked up at the sky.

"They must have won," G3 thought.

Agito and Decade ended their transformation. Tsukasa's watch started to bleep. He was finished in this world. G3 ran back to them. "Is it over?" He asked. "yeah it is," Souichi said. He stared at the sky looking at the sunrise.

"You guys should head back now. I'll take care of things here," Hikawa said. He took off his mask and let loose his hair. Souichi and Tsukasa got on their motorcycles and drove home.

The next morning Tsukasa woke up and got off the couch. He opened his suitcase and took out a pair of clothes. he took off the uniform he took and put on a pink shirt and jeans. Mana came down the stairs and saw Tsukasa. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Good luck on your journey."

Tsukasa thanked her then pressed the red button on his watch. A portal opened then he said goodbye to Mana. He picked up his cases then went through the portal. The portal closed behind him as he went through it.

Mana turned on the TV. There was Hikawa face on the screen. The reporter said that he was promoted to Chief of the Generation Unit because of his heroic acts in New Japan. She ended her report with "it seems like New Japan and Old Japan will merge together with the help of the new Chief when they meet together to sign the unity treaty."

Mana smiled. "Things are finally going to get better." She turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	13. Ryuki's World

"You have got to be kidding me," Kaitou panted. After a few days in Ryuki's world he was already being chased by the mirror monsters. And the worst thing about it was that he had no way of fighting them unless he was dragged into mirror world. He looked back at one of the mirror's as he was running. A giant spider was running after him. He knocked down people as he ran.

He went into an alley and hid there. "I should be safe for now," He panted. He laid back against the wall then he saw a small glass on the floor. "It wouldn't get me from a piece that small," He thought. He was wrong. A string came from the glass and wrapped itself around Kaitou. It pulled him into the glass, sending him to mirror world. "I'm not going to die without a fight." He took out his Diendriver and inserted his Kamen Ride card. "**Transform!**"

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

As he transformed into Diend he saw Dispider dragging him into its mouth. He opened his card holder and slid in two cards and pulled the trigger, summoning two riders.

**Kamen Ride: G4, G3-X**

The two riders then attacked Dispider giving Diend time to remove the spider web around him. He slipped in another card into the Diendriver.

**Attack Ride: Crossattack**

G3-X unlocked his mini-gun and fired at Dispider while G4 set the Gigant on his shoulder and aimed it at the monster. "Target lock on." He said, pulling the trigger. Dispider screeched as the missiles hit it, exploding. A ball of light floated up in the sky suddenly a giant shark came from the ground and swallowed it. It went back to its hole and disappeared.

Diend ran to the hole and looked down it. "An advent monster... but the riders are all gone," he said to himself. "So who could it be?"

Kamen Rider Abyss stared at Diend from another building. "So a strange rider has appeared. No matter. He will not interrupt my plans. I can sense it." He laughed maniacally and walked into a mirror. As he exited mirror world the rider armor disappeared, revealing a middle-age man. "All of humanity will be under my rule." He took out his advent deck and stared at it.

Diend canceled his transformation and put his Diendriver into his jacket. "If the mirror world is back then Shiro Kanzaki should be somewhere in this world." He went off into the city to find him. As he passed by several stores he saw that the signs were written backwards. "I'm going to have a headache if I keep seeing stuff like that." He kept on walking avoiding the signs.

* * *

><p>Shiro Kanzaki woke up in an empty room. One minute ago he was with his sister, Yui, now he was in this strange place. He went to the mirror to look at himself. He was surprised to see himself in Odin's armor. "What the hell?" He tried removing the advent deck from the belt but it wouldn't budge. On the table next to him there was two advent decks. He picked them up and saw Ryuki and Knight's symbol on it. he put it away and looked around the room. There was no windows but only one door. He twisted the knob but it wouldn't budge. Who ever brought back clearly didn't want him to leave. He sat on a chair staring at a mirror.<p>

Kaitou took a water bottle and drank it. The city was empty there was no one else but him. He laid down on the floor staring at the sky. "_Where are you Kanzaki?_" He wondered. He took out the Diendriver and stared at it. He remembered the day when he stole the driver. For the Kamen Ride cards there was already cards in the card holder. He was on his own journey to complete his own collection of Kamen Ride cards. The card holder that he stole had a similar power to the Decade Book. Once a while it would glow giving him new Kamen Ride cards depending on the world he was in.

When he had entered Ryuki's world it had gave him twelve new Kamen Ride Cards. It seemed like that Diend's power could only summon out secondary riders from the nine worlds. He had went to other worlds before trying to earn some rider cards but he had only gotten cards from Faiz's world. It was like the card holder had a mind of its own.

"Well, well, well. What do I have here?"

Kaitou looked up and saw a black rider. "Ryuga."

He laughed when he heard his name. "Looks like I'm popular from outside of mirror world." He stared at the Diendriver. "Give that to me now. A friend of mine wants it."

"I see. Just who is this friend of yours?" asked Kaitou.

Ryuga slipped in a advent card into the dragon visor. "Don't ask."

**Sword Vent**

A pitch-black sword came out of the sky and he grabbed it. "I'm going to ask you again. Are you going to give me that?" He pointed the sword at Kaitou.

"Sorry. But I can't let you take my treasure." He inserted the Kamen Ride card into the Diendriver and pulled the trigger. "**Transform!**"

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

The cyan armor came onto Kaitou. Using his tesla-bands he charged at Ryuga. It started to glow and Diend moved at lightspeed. He hit Ryuga rapidly with his Diendriver then smashed him in the face with it.

Ryuga grunted as he stepped back. He swung his sword wildly, hoping to him but he was too fast. He drew a card from his advent deck and put it in the dragon visor.

**Advent**

A huge black dragon came out of a mirror hitting Diend with its tail. He broke several buildings before landing on the ground. The dragon shot a burst of fire at Diend. Diend slipped in a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Barrier**

A blue shield surrounded Diend and absorbed the dragon's fire and reflected it back at the dragon. The dragon screeched in pain and fell into the ground. "Dragblacker!" Ryuga shouted. He then looked at Diend. "YOU BASTARD!" He ran at Diend with the intent to kill.

Diend slipped a card into the driver. "Time to end this."

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

Nine blue rings appeared before the Diendriver. He locked onto Ryuga and pulled the trigger. A green and black beam then shot out of the driver and hit Ryuga. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "Impossible." He said, before exploding. His advent deck broke into pieces and Dragblacker dissolved away.

"They just keep on coming," Diend said. "I'll guess I'll stay in Diend just to be safe."

He kicked away the rubble and walked away. He stopped in his tracks. His body was starting to dissolve. "Already?" He said. He had no choice but to exit mirror world. He canceled his transformation and stared at the mirror and stepped out of Mirror World. He tried to step back into Mirror World but nothing happened. "I'll find another way to get in."

* * *

><p>In the mirror world, Bovtin looked at Ryuga's destroyed deck. "Damn it. I even gave him a power boost and he still couldn't kill Diend. That guy is strong. Probably stronger than Decade. If he continues to live he'll be a threat to us." He then took out a mirror and looked at it. "Show me Kamen Rider Abyss." The mirror then showed him a middle-aged man at home staring at his advent deck. "<em>He has the potential to rule this world<em>," He thought. He put the mirror in his pocket and walked away.


	14. Plan

Tsukasa stepped out of the portal and entered Ryuki's world. He looked around and saw that people were staring at him then they screamed and ran away. "Note to self: Never open a portal in front of people." All the people ran away except for one. The man took out his camera and took pictures of him.

"This will definitely get me on the front page," he said.

"Tsukasa slapped the camera out of his hand and crushed it. "Sorry but no one can see this." He picked up his stuff and walked away until the man turned him around and punched him in the face. Tsukasa was shocked that the man had did that to him.

"You can't just destroy someone's camera like that! Pay me back!"

"Are you kidding me?" He held his laugh in it was a long time since anyone had talked back to him. The last person who talked back to him was executed. But that was back in his world; it was different now. So he did the only thing he could do: run.

The man chased after him but Tsukasa was fast. He jumped in a dumpster and closed the lid to look around. The man was still running straight and Tsukasa smiled. Once the coast was clear he got out of the dumpster and dusted himself.

He took out his laptop from the suitcase and click on Ryuki. It read: In this world there are 13 riders who fight each other which was known as the Rider War. It began when Shiro Kanzaki created the rider decks in order to extend his sister's life. When he realizes the pointless of the rider war he uses his time manipulation powers to change history so that Yui remained dead which negated the mirror world and the deaths caused by it. Ten years later the mirror world is created once more by a man who calls himself Kamen Rider Abyss. His true identity is Kamata, a middle-age man who is a scientist who also discovers a world behind the mirrors. His motives are unknown as why he created the mirror world. However, mirror monsters have reappeared and have been taking humans into the mirror world for food. There are no riders in this world to stop them.

"No one to stop them except for me," Tsukasa said. He closed the laptop and looked for his bike. "Oh shit! I left it back in Agito's world." Just as soon as he said that a bright light came from behind him and he turned around and saw his motorcycle. He smiled and got on the bike. He thought about the mirror world and muttered, "How am I suppose to enter mirror world in the first place?"

He looked at his laptop again and looked at the former Kamen Riders. He saw the picture of the man whose camera he had crushed. "Impossible.." He clicked on the picture. Shinji Kido was working as a journalist at ORE Journal when he found an advent deck and accidentally joined the Rider War. He became known as Kamen Rider Ryuki and tried to stop the Rider War. Later on in the year he was found transforming into Ryuki by one of his co-workers and told the truth about the Rider War and Mirror World to his editor. The day after that he was stabbed in the back by one of the mirror monsters, Raydragoon when he saved a girl from the Raydragoons attacks. He and Kamen Rider Knight destroyed the waves of Raydragoons and he died soon after. He was given a second chance at life when Shiro Kanzaki reversed time.

Tsukasa scrolled down to Ren Akiyama. Ren Akiyama had a normal life he had a job and he was engaged to his fiancé, Eri Ogawa. Until she was attacked by one of Shiro Kanzaki's mirror monster's Darkwing. His fiancé was left in a coma after the incident leaving Ren in despair. Shiro Kanzaki appeared and offered him a chance to save his fiancé. He took the offer and contracted with the very monster that put his fiancé. He became known as Kamen rider Knight and fought in the Rider War. He fought mirror monsters in order to get his monster even more powerful. Along the way he met Yui Kanzaki and Shinji Kido. During the final days of the rider battle Shinji had died and he finally accepted him as a friend. Shiro then appeared in front of him and declared him the final rider. Ren transformed into Knight to fight Kamen Rider Odin. Knight was about to be hit by Odin's final vent until Yui Shiro realized that the War was pointless and destroyed Odin which made Ren the winner. Ren used his wish to give his fiancé a recovery from the coma. As he laid on the floor waiting for her to wake up he succumbed to his wounds and died. He was given a second chance at life as Shiro reverted time back so Yui remained dead.

"This Rider War is pretty interesting," Tsukasa said. But if this world has no riders to stop Kamen Rider Abyss then Ryuki's Kamen Ride cards can't be complete. There was nothing that he could do. He couldn't access Mirror World and he had no idea what Abyss was planning to do. I guess I better find this Shinji person." He clicked on Shinji Kido's location. His eyes turned wide open. The locater said that he was right in front of him. He looked up. It was right. Shinji Kido was standing in front of him.

Shinji Kido stared at Tsukasa. Then he shouted. "It's you!" He ran up to him and gout a tape recorder. "Tell me. Are you an invader from outer space? And tell us how you can make portal."

Tsukasa was stunned. This man was very annoying. Plus he had no memories of being a kamen Rider. There was only one thing he could do right now. He punched Shinji in the face knocking him out. He gathered all his stuff and put it on his motorcycle then he drove away.

Kaitou watched Tsukasa as he drove away and jumped from the roof landing on the ground. He looked down on the unconscious Shinji and searched his body. There was nothing of value on him. "Tsk. There has to be a way to enter the mirror world." He left the alley leaving Shinji on the floor.

* * *

><p>In mirror world, Kamen Rider Abyss entered the room where Shiro was standing staring at himself in the mirror. "Hello, Shiro Kanzaki."<p>

Shiro looked up. "Who are you? Why are you keeping me here?" He hid the two advent decks behind his back. "__I hope this works__," he thought. He teleported the decks out of the room and back to their rightful owners. "__If those two touch it then their memories of the Rider War will return then maybe I can be saved__."

"Simple," Kamen Rider Abyss said. "I'm going to use you to bring the people outside into Mirror World."

"That's impossible."

"Oh but it can be done. With your help I will rule over Mirror World as King. My mirror monsters will keep my people in check."

"And what will you do with me when you are king?"

"I'm going to kill you of course."

"But you messed up," Shiro said. "You gave me Odin's body." As soon as he said that, Abyss waved his hands and the armor disappeared and he was back to normal.

"Too bad," Kamen Rider Abyss said. he grabbed him by the throat. "It is time to start my plan." His advent deck started to glow and the light hit Shiro. The light covered his body and it began to spread around them. Outside in the real world the light started to spread throughout the city. Kaitou stared at the light then was covered in it. As Tsukasa was driving the light engulfed him. The light continued to spread throughout the world sending the people to Mirror World.

Kamen Rider Abyss released Shiro from his grip and dropped him on the floor. Shiro laid there stone dead. Abyss smirked. "He should be dead now." He exited the building and stared at the confused crowd.


	15. Abyss

"Welcome my subjects," Abyss said. "I am your king, Kamen Rider Abyss."

A man walked up to him and said, "Who says?"

Abyss snapped his finger. A mirror monster jumped onto the man and ripped him open, eating his organs. "Anyone else?" Abyss said. The crowd was silent. "Good. Now get on your knees. The crowd obeyed and him and got down on their knees except for one. Abyss walked up to him. He was wearing a mask and had armor on. "Get your knees," He ordered.

"Sorry but I don't do that." Lightning hit Abyss and he flew back.

"Interesting," He said. He drew a card from his advent deck and inserted it into the Abyss Visor on his arm.

**Advent**

Abyssodon came out of the ground. It dove towards Bovtin with its chainsaw. Bovtin stopped it in its track and knocked it away. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

He held up four pictures it showed Ren, Shinji, Kaitou and Tsukasa. "Destroy them and I'll give you power that you can't even imagine!"

"I have everything that I ever wanted. I don't need you."

"They will get in your way," Bovtin warned.

"I will take care of them myself. Now get out of my way!" He slid a card into the Abyss Visor.

**Strike Vent**

Abyssodon stood behind Abyss. "Kill him!" As it roared its fins opened up to reveal small missiles inside. It launched them at Bovtin. He once more dodged out of the way. "Even so they can not be underestimated. Take this." He pulled out a card from his armor and threw it at Abyss. Abyss caught it and looked at it. It was a survive card. He looked back at Bovtin but he was gone. He smiled to himself. With this card he would be unstoppable. He looked back at the crowd. "I suppose you're hungry Abyssodon." His contract monster roared. He smiled in return and stared at the crowd. "There's your lunch." Abyssodon roared and dove at them. Abyss walked away and listened to their screams.

Shinji woke up and looked around. The man was gone. "Damn it. I let my story escape." He walked out of the alley and noticed something strange. The signs on the buildings were backwards. The people were confused too. Shinji asked one of them. "What happened here?"

"I don't know one minute a light hit us then we're here."

There was a scream down the street. Shinji and the crowd ran down to see what happened. On the shop's front mirror was a reflection of a blue colored Kamen Rider. There was another scream behind them. The reflection of the blue Rider was on every mirror.

"Greetings my subjects. I am your king, Kamen Rider Abyss. For those who have been wondering where you are. You are in Mirror World. For now you are free to do what you want but after a week on this day you will serve me. Don't try to fight me. Your military has been wiped out by my minions." He then showed them a video of the soldiers getting killed by the mirror monsters. "If anyone speaks badly of me then you will be executed."

Mirror monsters came out of the mirrors and stood in front of the crowd. "These monsters will be patrolling around the city keeping the streets 'safe'."

"This is inhuman," Shinji shouted. "You can't-" A man punched him in the stomach.

"Shut your mouth. You're going to get yourself killed." He said.

Shinji looked at him and recognized him. "You're the guy I bumped into at the coffee shop! What was your name again... Ah! It was Ren!"

"Shut up," Ren said. "We've got trouble."

Shinji didn't understand what he met until he looked around him. The mirror monsters were surrounding them, they could not do anything. Then Ren told Shinji to find a deck in his pocket. "What would I do that?"

"Just do it," Ren said.

"Shinji went into his pockets and felt something. He took it out and it had a dragon's head on it. It started to glow and suddenly he remembered everything. He remembered the rider battle up to his death. Most importantly he remembered Ren.

"Ren!" he shouted. He gave him a tight hug but Ren pushed him away.

"Idiot this is no time for that! Transform!" He slid the deck into the buckle. Knight's armor appeared on him. "How nolgastic," Shinji said. He held up the advent deck in front of him. The V-Buckle appeared on his waist and he slid the deck in. "Transform!" Ryuki's armor appeared on him. "Alright!"

"Impossible! Why do they have the decks?" Abyss said.

Ryuki and Knight pushed their way out of the mirror monsters and ran. The mirror monsters chased after them. Ryuki drew a card and put it into the Drag Visor.

**Advent**

Dragredder came out and dove towards the mirror monsters destroying them "Dragredder come!" The dragon obeyed Ryuki's command and laid down next to Ryuki. Ryuki and Knight jumped on it. "We're going there," Knight said pointing at a tall building. "Shiro Kanzaki is in there?"

"How do you know?"

"Don't you feel his aura?"

"No."

"Then you're an idiot," He said.

"Why you!" Ryuki started slapping Knight on the head.

"Oi! Stop it we'll lose balance!"

"Take it back!"

"Never!" Knight shouted. With a punch to Ryuki's face he was instantly knocked out. He laughed to himself. "He's still the same old Kido."

Bovtin stared at them as they as they were flying to the tower. "I knew this would happen. I guess I'll kill them myself."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

Bovtin turned around. It was Kaitou. "You again!" He scowled. "Don't get in my way!"

"There's no point of trying to earn your brother's respect. You've failed them the moment when you received that cut. The four Dark Emperors are not suppose to bleed after all."

Bovtin clenched his fists tightly. "Shut up!" He aimed at Kaitou and shot out a lighting ball at him. Kaitou dodged it and took out his Diendriver.

"Sorry but you're the one who's going to die." He slid in the Kamen Ride card into the driver. "**Transform!**" The cyan armor came on Kaitou. "Now let's see who's the strongest."

"That should be obvious!" Bovtin yelled. "It's me!" Lightning struck the ground as Bovtin unsheathed his sword. He charged at Diend swinging the sword at him. Diend blocked it with his Diendriver. "Impossible!" Bovtin was shocked. "__No one was able to stop his sword__," he thought. "__But this weakling stopped it like it was nothing__."

"If that's all you have," Diend said. "Then I'm afraid this is over." He aimed the Diendriver at Bovtin's chest and fired a few shots. Bovtin fell back as his armor broke into pieces.

"I won't lost to some weakling!" He shouted, enraged that his armor had been destroyed. He shot out lightning from his fingers but Diend dodged them using his tesla-bands.

"The finisher," Diend said. He took out the final attack ride card and inserted it into the Diendriver.

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

"No!" Bovtin releasing lightning attack on Diend. But it was of no use. Diend's tesla-bands glowed and he ran towards Bovtin. In a flash the Diendriver was pointed at Bovtin's face. "Please don't kill me! I haven't shown my brothers what I can do yet."

Diend scoffed. "The moment we fought you had already lost. Out of all the Dark Emperors you're the weakest. I'll be doing them a favor." Diend pulled the trigger at point blank killing Bovtin. The body collapsed onto the floor, headless. Diend canceled his transformation changing back into himself.

* * *

><p>The remaining three Dark Emperors watched from their room. "Bovtin that idiot. His anger got in the way again." Heptus said. His fists were clenched tightly. "How should we deal with this?"<p>

"We don't," Cronos said.

"Heptus stared at his brother. "What are you talking about? Bovtin was killed!"

"He was useless from the start. He relied on his strength and his lightning in the end it cost his life," Cronos said.

Heptus snapped. He took out his Calibur gun and aimed it at Cronos.

"Put it down Heptus," The fourth emperor said. "Yes we have suffered a loss but we don't want another do we?" His pure black eyes stared at Heptus and he fell to the floor. Even Cronos was shaking. "__Even with the two of us we can never beat him__," Cronos thought.

"Answer me Heptus. What are we?" The fourth emperor said. He got up from his seat and stepped in front of Heptus.

"W-We are the Dark Emperors," he stammered.

"Good. Now behave like one," He released his hold on Heptus and went back to his seat.

Heptus stood up and bowed. "Yes Abaddon." He sat back down on his seat. His servant stood next to him. He was wearing a cloak and had a hood covering his face. Heptus stared at his servant and smiled. "Don't worry brother. I will avenge you." The three remaining emperors watched the screen.

* * *

><p>Back in Ryuki's world, Kaitou was stretching his body. His body was aching. "Damn it." That lightning really did some damage to me after all." He looked at Bovtin's body. "Might as well search him for anything valuable." He reached into his pocket and felt something and pulled it out. It was a plain mirror. "<em><em>Now why would he have a mirror?<em>_" He thought to himself. He searched the body again but there was nothing on him. He sat down on the floor. "If I could only find Shiro Kanzaki..." He said. He looked down on the mirror and saw Shiro. His eyes opened wide. "This may be valuable after all."

He then heard a noise behind him. "Come out. I know you're there."

Tsukasa came out of hiding. "Kaitou, tell me where did you get that driver?"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for killing Bovtin?" He said.

Tsukasa scowled. "Thanks for killing Bovtin. Now tell me. Where did you get that driver?"

"I stole it from another world."

"Another world?" Tsukasa said. "Then that means.."

"Yes I'm a thief. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course! You shouldn't steal things that doesn't belong to you at all."

Kaitou scoffed. "I steal because I want to. And with this-." He held up the Diendriver. "I can steal without anyone trying to stop me."

"So all those things you had back at your house were stolen."

Kaitou smiled. "What do you think?"

"Then as your Emperor. I command you to return those items!"

"Sorry there's one thing I hate and its being told what to do." He pointed the Diendriver at Tsukasa and shot at him. Tsukasa dodged them and placed the Decade Driver on his waist.

"Very well. I'll force you to return the items to their owners myself." He transformed into Decade and took out his sword.

"I'll like to see you try," he sneered. He slipped the Kamen Ride card into the driver. "Transform!"

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

The cyan armor appeared on Kaitou. He opened his cardholder and slipped a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Invisible**

"What the-" Decade said before being hit by Diend's blasts. Diend reappeared in front of him and shot him again on the chest. He fell off the building and landed in a dumpster. Diend landed on the ground smoothly while Decade got out of the dumpster wiping himself.

"You're weak. You can't even land a hit on me."

"Why you." Decade fell on his knees. The attack wiped him out. He then heard a buzzing sound above him. Diend also heard it and they both looked up. A horde of Raydragoons were hovering above them.

"So many!" Decade said.

"Yeah it's impossible to fight them alone..." Diend stated.

Understanding what he meant Decade looked at Diend. "You can't be serious. First you insult me by fighting me now you want me to fight with you?"

"It's either that or I leave you behind." He held up the invisible attack ride card. "So? Truce?"

Decade scowled inside the helmet. "Fine. Let's do this." He slipped in a card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Agito**

A white glow covered him and Agito's armor appeared. He got out his Decade Book and switched it to gun mode. He shot down the Raydragoons down and ran towards them. "Time to test my new power." He roundhouse kicked one of the Raydragoon, a aura came from his feet and the Raydragoon was destroyed. He punched another one in the head then on the chest. It flew through a window shop and landed on the floor. A third Raydragoon swung its spear at Decade but he blocked it with his arm. Bullets hit him and the Raydragoon and they both fell down. He looked back at Diend.

"Sorry. You were in the way," he said in a sing-songy voice. He slipped in a card into his Diendriver.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

He shot up at the air. His shots then curved and hit the Raydragoons destroying them. "And that's the difference in our strengths."

The other Raydragoons in the air saw what happened and targeted Diend. They hit him with their spears and he flew back against the wall.

"Idiot," Decade said. He slipped a Form Ride card into the driver.

**Form Ride: Agito Storm**

His left arm had changed into a blue color as he swung the Storm Halberd whipping gale winds hitting the Raydragoons. As they fell down Decade charged at them hitting several of the mirror monsters with his Halberd. He slipped in a card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Agito**

The two blades on the Storm Halberd opened up and Decade ran towards at them cutting them down. There was more angry buzzing from the horde. "There's too much!" He shouted to Diend.

"You think?" He shouted back. He was handling several mirror monsters on his own.

"We need to finish this fast." Decade slipped in another Form Ride card into the driver.

**Form Ride: Agito Flame**

The left arm reverted back to normal as the right arm became red. The Storm Halberd changed into the Flame Saber. The crest horns on the sword opened as he slipped in the Final Attack Ride card once more. He ran towards the monsters slashing his way through the horde. As he cut down one by one they turned into ashes. He dropped to the floor tired, reverting back to Decade. He held himself up with his Decade Book sword mode. Diend ran towards him.

"You used too much power," he said. "Let me handle this." He slipped in a card into the DIendriver.

**Attack Ride: Invisible**

He grabbed Decade and they both disappeared. They walked around the confused Raydragoons and ran. When they were a safe distance away from the mirror monsters they cancelled their transformations.

"Tell me Kaitou. What world did you get that driver from?"

Kaitou smiled. "You'll be surprised."

"What does that mean?" He was going to pry kaitou for more questions when he heard a dragon roar. They looked up in the sky and saw a red dragon. On it was Ryuki and Knight, they were fighting the Raydragoons.

"They can transform? But they showed no signs of that before." Tsukasa sad.

"It has to be Shiro's doing. We should help them." He took out his Diendriver and his card. Tsukasa shoved them down. "No. Let's observe for a while."

"Are you mad? At this rate they'll be killed!"

"Just watch."

* * *

><p>Ryuki and Knight took out their survive cards. Ryuki's Drag Visor changed into the Drag Visor-Zwei while Knight's Dark Visor rapier changed into the Dark Visor-Zwei. They both inserted the survive cards into the Visors.<p>

**Survive**

Ryuki and Knight changed into their survive forms. Ryuki's contract monster changed into Dragranzer. It was now covered in armor. "Alright!" He slipped in a card into the Drag Visor-Zwei.

**Shoot Vent**

He used his Drag Visor-Zwei as a blaster and shot down the Raydragoons with Dragranzer's help. The rest flew away scared.

"Damn it." Knight said. "Don't let any of them get away!" He drew a card from his deck and inserted a card into the Dark Visor-Zwei.

**Advent**

Darkwing came out of a mirror and flew towards them. As it flew towards Knight it changed into Darkraider. Knight jumped on it. "This is how you do it." He slipped another card in the Dark Visor-Zwei.

**Trick Vent**

Three copies of Knight and Darkraider appeared. THey charged at the Raydragoons cutting them down. The three copies went back into Knight and Darkraider.

"Show off," Ryuki said.

"Well? Let's go into the tower." He gestured Darkraider at the tower and it screeched and flapped towards it. Ryuki and Dragranzer followed behind.

* * *

><p>"See I told you it would be fine," Tsukasa said.<p>

Kaitou scowled. "Let's follow them. They're going to that tower."

Tsukasa and Kaitou ran towards the tower, following the two riders.


	16. A Short Reign

Ryuki and Knight got off their contract monsters and jumped through a window. They curled into a ball to avoid the broken shards of glass. They both stood up and looked around. The floor was empty there was only stairs going up to the next floor. Then they heard a booming voice.

"Congratulations, Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight. I'm surprised you made it this far. Well, I guess the Raydragoons were too weak for you."

"That voice. It has to be Abyss." Knight said. "Don't be a coward and come out of hiding!"

Abyss only laughed. "I won't be fighting you just yet. But if you want to go to the next floor. You'll have to destroy them." Two riders came down from the stairs and stared at them. One of them resembled a chameleon. "My name is Kamen Rider Verde," he said. The other one was a female rider who had resembled a swan. "My name is Kamen Rider Femme," she said.

Ryuki and Knight stared at them. "Damn. Making us fight fellow riders," Ryuki said.

"Don't hold back," Knight said. "We need to get to Shiro."

"Only Shiro could give people rider powers." Ryuki said. "What did you do to him Abyss?

"I absorbed his powers," Abyss said. "Now I have the power to give rider decks to anyone. Now go my servants, kill Ryuki and Knight!"

"Yes master," They said in unison.

"I'll take on Verde," Knight said. "You take Femme."

"Alright," Ryuki said.

They charged at Femme and Verde. Knight took out the Dark Sword from the Dark Visor-Zwei and swung it at Verde. He blocked it with his arms then kicked Knight on the stomach. Knight grunted as he stepped back then he was roundhouse kicked in the face. Verde inserted a card into the Bio Visor.

**Clear Vent**

Verde turned invisible and taunted him. "You can't hit me if you can't see me." He punched Knight in the face and knocked him down choking him.

"Darkraider!" Knight managed to say. Darkraider crashed through the window and screeched. It's master was being attacked. It would not allow that. Darkraider looked for the enemy but it wasn't there.

Verde started to laugh. "It looks like your monster can't do shit-" Darkraider slammed into Verde, knocking him out of the clear vent. "That's impossible."

Darkraider can hear anything with its ears. That includes your heartbeat." Knight said. "Time to finish this." He picked a card into the Visor.

**Final Vent**

He jumped on Darkraider and it turned into a motorcycle. It shot a laser at Verde stunning him. He then drove towards him gaining speed. Knight's cape then covered himself and the motorcycle resembling a missile. He rammed the missile into Verde destroying the advent deck. Verde's transformation canceled revealing a mirror monster.

"Too strong," It gasped, before exploding.

Ryuki saw the battle and got mad when he saw Verde was really a mirror monster. He turned to Femme. "Are you a mirror monster too?" He said. Femme was silent. "Answer me!" He shouted.

Femme responded by raising her rapier and swung it at him. Ryuki took out his Drag Visor-Zwei and a pocket sword came out of it. He stabbed at Femme's advent deck, destroying it. With the advent deck destroyed, Femme's armor disappeared revealing a Raydragoon mirror monster.

"Damn it." The Raydragoon started to run away.

"Oh no you don't." Ryuki inserted a card in the the Drag Visor-Zwei.

**Shoot Vent**

Dragranzer entered the floor standing behind Ryuki. As he aimed at the monster the Drag Visor-Zwei started to glow. He pulled the trigger and a beam came out, hitting the Raydragoon on the back. At the same time Dragranzer then shot a fireball at it destroying the monster. "Ren let's go."

He nodded and they ran up the stairs to the next floor.

Abyss sat on his chair observing Ryuki and Knight on a screen. On another screen it showed Kaitou and Tsukasa passing through the floors. He summoned two mirror monsters. They stood behind him waiting for his command. "Kill them and I will reward you with their meat." He handled them the Tiger and Imperer decks.

"Transform." They hissed. Tiger and Imperer's armor appeared on them. They bowed to Abyss and then went to deal with them. Abyss turned around to the screen. "Now show me your power."

* * *

><p>Kaitou and Tsukasa stopped in their tracks. Two riders came out of a mirror and stared at them. "Who are they?" asked Tsukasa.<p>

"Kamen Rider Tiger and Imperer. The originals didn't last very long in the Rider War. These are not the originals."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If they were the originals, then they would be fighting each other. The original Tiger backstabbed Imperer who had helped him.

"Enough talking!" Imperer said. "Let's fight."

Tiger put his arm on Imperer's shoulder. "Yeah we're going to kill ya to please Master Abyss."

Tsukasa placed his driver on his waist while Kaitou took out his Diendriver. "**Transform!**" They slipped in their cards into the driver activating their transformation.

**Kamen Ride: Decade, Diend**

Their rider armors appeared onto them. "Let's go," Decade said. They charged at Tiger and Imperer and they started to fight. Tiger swung his Dest Visor at Diend. He ducked and knocked down Tiger. Imperer kicked at Decade making him move backwards. He caught Imperer's kick and twisted his leg, breaking it. He slipped in a card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

He inserted another card into the driver.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Rising Dragon**

His red armor turned blue with gold trimmings. The Rising Dragon Rod appeared into his hands and he swung it down on the advent deck, destroying it. The armor disappeared revealing a mirror monster. "What the fuck?" Decade was shocked. A monster was a rider? It had to be Abyss's work. "Time to finish this."

**Final Attack Ride: Kuuga**

He thrusted the rod into its torso leaving the mark. It then exploded into pieces. Tiger then looked at its dead companion. It dropped its Visor and yelled out in agony. Diend saw it was the only chance he had and inserted the Attack Ride: Blast card into the driver. He shot at him at the chest. As he flew into the air Diend inserted the Final Attack Ride card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

He pulled the trigger and the blue beam hit Tiger, destroying him. "Good riddance." He said. "Let's go." They ran up the stairs up to the next floor. Abyss stared at the screen watching them.

"Interesting," Abyss said. "So Decade has other forms. The things I could do with that belt... I must have it." He looked back at the screen where Ryuki and Knight was on the floor where Shiro was. "It's too late. He's already dead." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Ryuki and Knight entered the room and saw Shiro laying on the floor. They ran towards him and Knight checked his pulse. He could feel a small pulse beating. "He's fine. We need to get him out of here."<p>

"I'm afraid no one will be leaving here," A voice said. They turned around and Abyss was standing in front of the doorway.

"What did you do to Shiro?" Ryuki said.

"I drained him of his powers of the Mirror World. I'm surprised that he's still living. Now be good boys and hand him to me."

"Never! Give Shiro his powers back. Don't you understand people can't last long in the Mirror World?" Knight said.

"I've already fixed that flaw of the Mirror World. The people living here will be fine. No one can stop me. Not even you two!" He slipped a card into the Abyss Visor.

**Advent**

Abyssodon came out of the ground and knock Ryuki and Knight out of the tower. They fell to the ground cracking some bones. Abyssodon dove towards them but they rolled out of the way.

"We need to get to Shiro," Ryuki said.

"No shit."

* * *

><p>Abyss looked down outside and saw them struggling with Abyssodon. Abyss smirked. "Time to finish what I started." He turned around to see Diend carrying Shiro on his back and Decade with him.<p>

"Sorry," Decade said. "But I'm not going to let you kill him." He turned to Diend. "Kaitou go!"

Diend nodded and he walked off with him. Raydragoons ran up the stairs and blocked his way. He slipped in a card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Gills**

He summoned out Kamen Rider Gills. He roared at the Raydragoons and ran towards them. He knocked them out of the way as Diend walked past them. "Keep them busy Gills." Gills nodded then turned back at the Raydragoons.

Decade looked back at Abyss. "Shall we do this?"

Abyss sowled. He slipped in a card into his Visor.

**Sword Vent**

The Abyss Saber appeared in his hand and he swung it at Decade. The sword hit him and he jumped back. "I'll be taking that belt of yours." Abyss said.

"The hell you will." He slipped a card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Agito**

"I still got two more forms left." He held up a Form Ride card and inserted into the driver.

**Form Ride: Agito Burning**

His armor became muscled and became pitch black. He focused the flames into his right fist. Abyss had to shield himself from the heat. "This power...it's incredible." Decade ran at him and punched him. Abyss fell out of the tower screaming. Abyssodon heard his master and flew towards him; he landed on Abyssodon's back softly. Decade jumped from the tower and landed on the ground.

Ryuki and Knight stared at him. "Another rider?" Ryuki said.

"Are you friend or foe?" Knight demanded. His hands were on the grip of his sword ready to strike if need be.

"Don't worry," Decade said. "I'm here to help you."

Ryuki recognized the voice. "You're the guy who knocked me out. But how come you're a rider?"

"There's no time to explain. Look out!" Ryuki and Knight looked up. Abyssodon was diving towards them. They jumped out of the way and drew a card from their decks and inserted it into their Visor-Zwei.

**Final Vent**

Dragranzer and Darkraider came out of the mirrors. They jumped onto their monsters as they turned into motorcycles. Darkraider shot a beam at Abyssodon paralyzing it. Knight drove towards it as his cape covered him and the motorcycle into a missile. Dragranzer's head appeared from the motorcycles and launched fireballs at Abyssodon. Dragranzer and Darkraider then rammed into Abyssodon destroying it. Abyss jumped off at the last second.

"Why must you all get in my way?" Abyss said.

"Because what you're doing is wrong. People don't want to be ruled by a tyrant," Decade said. "They need freedom and by taking it away they're just dolls."

"That's right," Ryuki said. "The days are over when tyrants ruled the world. This is the age of freedom!"

"Fools. This world is corrupt. People need a leader to show the way. But enough of this, those who dare to disobey me must be destroyed." He drew a card out from his deck and showed it to them. It was a survive card.

"That's impossible! There should have been just two survive cards," Knight said.

Abyss smirked. "Witness the power of a King." His Abyss Visor changed into the Abyss Visor-Zwei as he inserted the card in.

**Survive**

Water surrounded him changing his body. Then it exploded, revealing a new Abyss. There was more armor on Abyss, covering every part on his body. His mask was sleeker but still had the shark-life face. The Abyss Visor-Zwei looked almost the same as the Abyss Visor except that the advent cards had to be inserted on the back end. Abyss inserted a card into the Abyss Visor-Zwei.

**Shoot Vent**

The mouth on the Abyss Visor-Zwei opened and a small cannon appeared. He shot at the riders hitting them with water cannon balls. They winced as they felt a sharp pain go through their bodies as they hit the wall. His power doubled," Decade said through gritted teeth. He slipped a card into the driver.

**Form Ride: Agito Trinity**

He changed back to Agito's ground form then his two arms turned red and blue. The storm Halberd and the Flame Saber appeared in his hands and he charged at Abyss. He jumped over him hitting him with the Saber and Halberd but it had no effect. "Try this then."

**Final Attack Ride: Agito**

He threw the Saber and Halberd away and stood in a battle pose. Agito's crest appeared on the floor then it flowed through Decade's feet. He jumped up in the air then executed the Rider Shoot. Abyss grabbed his legs before it could land the blow and swung him around and threw him. He flew into a building landing on his back. Agito's armor then reverted back to Decade's armor. "That guy..." Then he fainted.

"One down," Abyss said. "Two more to go." He stared at Ryuki and Knight and grinned.

* * *

><p>The Raydragoons was still chasing after him and Shiro. Gills was destroyed by the Raydragoons as they overwhelmed him in numbers. Diend ran into a dead end. "Damn it." He turned around and the Raydragoons were standing in his way. He dropped Shiro onto the ground as his cardholder started to glow. It shot out eleven cards into the air and he grabbed them.<p>

It was cards from this world. It had all the riders except for Ryuki and Abyss. "Time to use my new power." He slipped in three cards into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Gai, Ohja, Raia**

He summoned the three riders to battle the Raydragoons. He looked back at Shiro and crouched down. "Wake up!" He slapped him in the face. Shiro's eyelids started to flutter as he woke up. He groaned as he rubbed his back. It took him a minute to realize that he was not in the tower anymore.

"Where am I?" He siad. "And who are you?"

"Kamen Rider Diend." He pointed the Diendriver at his face. "Hand over Odin's deck. I know you have it."

"Why do you want it?" Shiro asked.

"Because it is a treasure."

"Well I don't have it. When Abyss took my powers I lost all the decks."

Diend scowled. "Damn."

Shiro looked at Gai, Ohja and Raia. "How are they-"

"I summoned them with the help of this." He held up the Diendriver. He took out a card from his card holder and inserted it into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

The riders was sucked into the beam as it hit the Raydragoons, destroying them. He walked from the alley then turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

Shiro got up from the floor and followed Diend. "Where are we going?"

"To get Abyss's deck."

* * *

><p>Ryuki and Knight were knocked out their transformation as they were hit by the water cannon. "Is this all you have? If so, then I'm disappointed." He slipped a card into the driver.<p>

**Sword Vent**

The cannon disappeared into the Abyss Visor-Zwei and a blade came out of it. "Goodbye." Just before he swung the fatal blow he was tackled down by Decade. He was in Kuuga's Titan form.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill them." He flipped him over his back then swung the Rising Titan sword down on the Abyss. He stopped it with his hands then slowly got up.

"It's over." He ripped the sword out of his hand and used it against him. He struck him in the face with the hilt then slashed at him with the blade, cutting opening his leg. Decade screamed as he dropped to his knee. Abyss swung the sword intent on killing Decade. He was hit by several blasts from the side.

"Your opponent is me now," Diend said. He ran towards him and shot at him. Abyss staggered back. Diend jumped over him and shot him in the head. His tesla-bands glowed and he moved a light speed rapidly hitting Abyss with his Diendriver. He stopped as a sharp pain went through his body. Abyss hacked at Diend with the two swords in his hands; Diend flew back coughing blood.

Shinji transformed into Ryuki and charged at Abyss. "Stop this Inside that armor you're a human like us right?"

Abyss stopped in his tracks. "So what?"

"Then act like one!"

"Never," he sneered. He punched Ryuki in the face and kneed him in the groin. "I am King. Once I kill you all no one will be able to stop me." He went for his advent cards but it wasn't there.

"Looking for these?" Diend said, holding the cards.

"How did you?"

"You talk too much. I figure that was your only weakness. So I went after your cards as soon as you started to talk.

"Why you," he growled.

"Look behind you." Diend said.

Abyss turned and was hit by two swords. He flew back landing onto the ground.

"A man so cruel like you could never become King. That's why we'll beat you. Decade looked at Ryuki and he nodded. He slipped the final vent card into the Drag Visor.

**Final Vent**

Dragredder circled around Ryuki as he did a battle pose. As he jumped up in the air, Decade slipped the Final Attack Ride card.

**Final Attack Ride: Kuuga**

The Rising Titan sword flew out of Abyss's hand and went back to Decade. His purple bug-like eyes glowed as he stood in a warrior's stance. Dragredder flew fire at Ryuki accelerating his rider kick towards Abyss. He hit Abyss in the chest knocking him to the floor. Decade ran towards Abyss and executed the Rising Calamity Titan as he stood up. Abyss hacked out blood as Kuuga's mark appeared and disappeared from the torso.

They jumped back as he exploded revealing an middle-age man. Shiro picked up Abyss's advent deck then closed his eyes. He mumbled something and the deck started to glow and a light shone from his body. After a blinding moment the Abyss deck's glow faded. He tossed it to Diend. "Keep it."

Kaitou stared down at the man. "What about him?"

"I've already signaled the mirror monsters to __clean up__ the mess."

"Shiro," Ryuki said. "What will you do next?"

"I'm going to return everyone who was sent him by Abyss. You two can keep the decks."

"What about Mirror World?"

"Unfortunately it cannot be destroyed as it was created by Abyss. So it will have to remain like this."

"So the Mirror Monsters will keep attacking people?" Ren said.

"It'll be okay." Decade said. "This world has riders looking after it."

"So what about you?" Ren looked back at Shiro.

"I'm going to back to Yui." He said. "Now shall I send you all back to the real world?" He snapped his fingers. There was a bright light blinding them. A moment later the light was gone and Shiro was gone. Kaitou looked around and saw the signs weren't backwards. "It looks like this is the real world." The Decade Book glowed and opened automatically. It shot out cards and Tsukasa grabbed them. Ryuki's cards were back to normal. His watched started to beep as the symbol changed to Faiz.

"Well then," Kaitou said. "Shall we go?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We?"

"Well of course. You do need a bodyguard." He smiled, mischievously.

Tsukasa thought about it. __Kaitou's probably using me to find more 'treasure' in the other worlds. I'll have to keep an eye on him. __"Fine. You can come."

"Good. He took out a pad from his jacked and crossed out Ryuki's crest symbol. He pressed Faiz's crest symbol and a beam shot out, creating a portal.

"How come I didn't get that?"

"Because this is mine." Before they stepped in the portal, Kaitou stopped Tsukasa. "Where's the equipment I gave you?"

"I have no clue."

His eyes twitched as he stared at Tsukasa. He took out a pen from his jacket and clicked on it. They could hear a large explosion coming from Mirror World.

"Alright let's go." He pushed Kaitou in the portal and turning back to Shinji and Ren he shouted. "Keep this world safe! I don't want to have to come back here again."

"Yeah we will!" Shinji shouted back. Tsukasa smiled and was about to step in the portal when Shinji shouted, "Who are you?"

"Tsukasa turned around and said. "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." He entered the portal and it closed. Ren and Shinji looked at shard of glass on the floor. Shiro smiled and disappeared. "Well want to get coffee?" Shinji asked.

"Let's go." As they walked away they sensed a mirror monster. They ran back to the shard of glass and saw a mirror monster carrying a person on its back.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ren said. They held out their decks and the belt appeared on their waist.

"**Transform!**"


	17. Faiz's World

The Lobster Orphnoch stared out at the balcony. It had been seven years since the Orphnoch King evolved her, making her a true Orphnoch by destroying her traces of humanity. She was taking care of the Orphnoch King until he was back to full health. She had brought this building far away from civilization, she didn't want anyone to see her.

Some surviving Orphnoch came to her for safe haven so they could die in peace and she granted them that. When she found they were scientists she had an idea. She told them to create belts to protect the Orphnoch King when he comes back from his coma and they agreed. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a scream downstairs. She ran down to see what had happened. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a pile of ashes. The three scientists crouched down and cried.

"I'm so sorry," The Lobster Orphnoch said. And she was. Even though she didn't have any emotions in her left she sympathized with them. She placed a comforting hand on one of the scientist's shoulders.

"How could you understand?" One of them said. His face was filled with tears. "You were lucky enough to be saved by the King before he went into a comatose state. You don't know what its like. Not knowing when you would die..." He continued to cry.

"When the king gets better. I promise that you three will be saved," She said. "How are the belts coming along?"

"They are almost complete," One of the scientists told the Orphnoch. "The Alpha, Gamma and Beta belts should be completed into two hours."

"Good," The Lobster Orphnoch said. "Continue to work on it. I have to go to do an errand." It scooped up the dead scientist ashes on the floor and dumped it in a trash.

"You can't go anywhere with that form."

It smiled at them. "I know how to stay out of sight." As the Orphnoch left the room the scientists went into the King's room. He was floating in a tube full of green liquid. The liquid was helping him gain his health back. After checking on the King they went back to work.

"Do you think her plan will work?" One of the scientists said.

"Of course it will. She's stronger than the Delta user anyways."

* * *

><p>Mari sat with Shuji Mihara at a table outside a coffee shop. "Did you really have to bring that?" She pointed at the Delta gear case.<p>

"I can't help it," he laughed. It's like a part of me."

"She smiled. "You're crazy."

He sipped his cup of coffee and looked up at the sky. it was light blue and clear of clouds. Then he remembered something. "Isn't today the anniversary of Takumi's death?"

Mari placed down her cup on the table. "Yeah. It's been eight years now. I just wish we could have done something to help him though." Her eyes were filled with regret.

Shuji gently touched her hands. "There was nothing we could do. The Orphnoch King was destroyed by Takumi. He knew he had to destroy him even if it cost him his life."

"I know. But-," There was screaming down the street. They both got up from their chairs and ran down to see what the commotion was. Shuji then understood why there was screaming. The Lobster Orphnoch was stabbing people in the heart hoping to turn them into an Orphnoch but they turned into ashes.

"She's still alive?" Mari asked.

"She must have escaped when the King was destroyed," He said. He opened the Delta gear case and placed the belt on his waist. He pulled out the Delta phone and shouted," Transform!"

**Standing By**

He put it back in the Delta Mover, forming the Delta Blaster which activated the transformation.

**Complete**

The photon blood came out of the Delta Driver covering his body. After a bright glow he became Kamen Rider Delta. The Lobster Orphnoch dropped the man it was holding and walked towards him.

"Careful Shuji! She was a former member of Lucky Clover."

Delta nodded then screamed a battle cry and ran towards the Orphnoch.

"I'll be taking that belt." The Lobster Orphnoch took out her Saber and stabbed at Delta. He dodged it and he took out the Delta Blaster. He said the code "Fire" into the Delta phone.

**Burst Mode**

He shot at the Orphnoch but it blocked the blasts with her saber. The Lobster Orphnoch struck Delta in the hand knocking the Delta Blaster out of his hand. He winced as blood flowed from the cut. The Lobster Orphnoch smiled and hacked at Delta. He flew back and landed next to Mari. She helped him up and they started to run. But the Lobster Orphnoch was faster. In a second it was in front of them. The Orphnoch knocked Mari away then tore the belt off Delta. With the belt gone the transformation ended and Shuji was vulnerable to the Orphnoch. "It's too soon for you to fight me." She knocked him out with his its hilt and walked away with the belt.

Mari ran back to Shuji. He was bleeding from the head. She took out her phone and called the police.

* * *

><p>The Lobster Orphnoch entered the safe house and went to the lab. "Are the belts completed?<p>

One of the scientists held out the belts and gave it to the Orphnoch. The Orphnoch smiled then looked at the scientists. "I have no more use for you all now." The Orphnoch slit their throats and they crumpled into ashes. The Lobster Orphnoch gathered up the ashes and went to the King's room. It pressed a button and the green liquid drained. The tube went into the ground and the comatose King fell to the ground. The Lobster Orphnoch grabbed the King before he hit the ground. The Orphnoch put the ashes into his mouth. "Eat, my King and become strong again." The Orphnoch heard a noise behind her. It turned around to see a hooded figure standing on the doorway. It picked up its saber to defend the King but the figure held out her hands.

"Don't be alarmed," She took off her hood, revealing a young woman. "I have a message from my master, Heptus."

Intrigued, the Orphnoch put down the Saber. "Speak."

The mysterious woman smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's note: YAY only five more worlds left! I will continue to work on finishing Faiz's world. I have decided I will not include Orga and Psyga in this because they were movie exclusive riders which happened in an alternative world and since I'm following the original story line I will not include Orga and Psyga. (And yes I included Ryuga, Femme, and Verde into Ryuki's world because they were riders that haven't been introduced to the original story so I decided to put them in it.)<strong>**


	18. The Orphnoch King Returns

Tsukasa and Kaitou stepped out of the portal and placed their feet on Faiz's world. "So what do we do now?" Tsukasa said, staring at Kaitou.

"We find a place to rest. The last fight with Abyss wiped me out."

Kaitou was right. The battle with Abyss in Ryuki's world had taken a toll on them both. "Alright then." They looked around to see where they were. As they looked around warehouses surrounded them.

Kaitou opened one of the warehouse's doors. "We'll sleep here tonight."

Tsukasa looked at the dirty floor and looked at Kaitou like he was crazy. "You mean we're going to sleep on this?"

"Stop whining and take a nap." He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

Tsukasa scowled and sat down on the floor. "At least give me your pad so I can read about this world."

He took out the pad from his jacket and tossed it to him.

Tsukasa turned it on, nine symbols popped out on the screen. Three symbols had already been crossed out. He recognized them as Kuuga, Agito and Ryuki's symbols. He clicked on Faiz's symbol and a page popped out. He touched Takumi Inui's name. It read: deceased. "That's impossible." He scrolled down the page to read more. When Takumi was a young boy he had died and because the Wolf Orphnoch, an evolved human. However, he decided to hide this trait from everyone and became a loner. Fourteen years later he met a woman named Mari Sonada who had a case with the Faiz's gear in it.

When she was attacked by an Orphnoch she gave the gear to Takumi to use. With the belt he became Kamen Rider Faiz and defeated various Orphnoch. As he travels along with Mari he meets several people along the way, including Kamen Rider Kaixa, and Delta. He also learns that there are other Orphnoch who wants to live a peaceful life like him.

As the months pass he learns of the Orphnoch King, who can cure the defect in the Orphnoch DNA and can get rid off the human traits in him. He also learns of the King's plan to destroy humanity. With the help of Kaixa and Delta they manage to defeat the King. A few days later Takumi dies of the Orphnoch DNA defect and his friends mourn the loss of him.

Tsukasa returned back to the page and clicked on the Orphnoch king's status. In big bold green letters it read: **ALIVE**

"I think I know what I have to do in this world now," he thought. He went back to the page and clicked on the riders. Only Kamen Rider Delta was left. Kaixa's belt was destroyed as he continued to read on the pad. He took out the Kamen Ride cards for Faiz. "How am I suppose to defeat the King with just Delta?" Tsukasa turned off the pad and stretched his body. He was tired and hadn't slept for a long time. "I'll figure things out tomorrow." He yawned and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shuji woke up in a hospital bed. Mari was sitting next to him on a chair. She was sound asleep. He smiled but then he remembered he had lost the Delta gear. "Damn it," He gritted his teeth. Mari then woke up, stretching her arms as she did.<p>

"Hey," She yawned, "How are you doing?"

He tapped at the morphine. "I'm feeling very good." He smiled.

"Good. THey'll be kicking you out of the bed in a few hours."

"What? Why?"

"You only had a few scratches and they need the bed for other patients who need it you know."

"But I got a cut on my hand too," Shuji pouted. His response was a slap to the head.

"Dress up, we're going back to help Keitaro's shop." She threw his clothes at him and went outside. A few minutes later Shuji checked out of the hospital with Mari and drove back to the Laundry shop. Mari drove fast, cutting other cars and drove past a red light. Soon they arrived at Keitaro's laundry shop. She got out of the car and looked at Shuji. His face was purple.

"What's wrong now?"

"Your driving," he said, before throwing up.

After Shuji cleaned himself up they entered the shop. They expected a greeting from Keitaro but he wasn't behind the counter. "Keitaro are you here?" She shouted.

"I'm upstairs. I got company!" He shouted back.

Shuji and Mari looked at each other. Keitaro had company. They just had to see this. AS they entered Keitaro's room there was two people sitting in front of him. THe man sitting on the right was wearing a black coat and a ping shirt while the man next to him was wearing a brown jacket and a hat on.

"They're names are - um I forgot.."

The man in the black coat smiled, "My name is Tsukasa Kadoya and this is Kaitou Daiki.

"Pleased to meet you," Kaitou said.

"So how did you guys meet?" Shuji asked.

"Just recently when they entered the shop," Keitaro said. Mari and Shuji were shocked. Keitaro had made friends with strangers. That was unlike him to do things like that. THey looked at Keitaro and he smiled.

"So why did you invite them in if you didn't know them?"

"Oh they said they weren't from this world and they needed information about it."

"You mean they're aliens?" Shuji said.

Tsukasa scoffed. "No we're not aliens. We came from a different world that is similar to yours. But in my world I'm the emperor.

Mari snorted. "All right that's it. You guys need to get out of here. You guys need to get out of here." SHe pulled them out of their seats and pushed them out of the room. She closed the door on them but Tsukasa put his foot in the doorway.

"What I do know is that you're going to need our help if the Orphnoch King is to be destroyed," Tsukasa said.

When she heard the word 'King' she opened the door fully. "What? But he was destroyed by-"

"Takumi Inui," Kaitou finished. "Unfortunately he failed to destroy the King. All he managed to do was knock the King into a comatose state."

"Do you have your belt?" Tsukasa looked at Shuji.

"It was taken from the Lobster Orphnoch."

Tsukasa frowned. "How did you let it take the Orphnoch take it away? Now it will be harder to defeat the King now."

"I thought you said the King was in a comatosed state?" Mari asked.

"He is. But he can wake up at any moment and even if he's not at full power. He'll still be hard to beat," Tsukasa said.

"Do you have Takumi's ashes?" Kaitou asked. Mari and the others looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Mari said.

"If you have his ashes. We can probably bring him back to life if I can get a sample of the King's blood."

"You can do that?" Tsuaksa said.

"It's only a theory. It might not even work."

"Oh," Tsukasa stared at Mari. She looked glum. "You there." Tsukasa said to Mari. She looked up. "What's your name?"

"Mari. Mari Sonoda."

"Let's go for a walk." She looked at him strangely and he laughed. "Don't worry I just want to talk you." Mari nodded and they went out of the room, leaving Kaitou alone with Shuji

and Keitaro.

* * *

><p>Mari and Tsukasa walked together in the city. "So... do you have his ashes?"<p>

Mari nodded. "It's at my house. But is your friend's theory about the King's blood will revive him?"

"Like Kaitou said it's only a theory. It might not even work."

They continued to walk in silence until Mari said, "Why are you traveling through worlds?"

He took out the Kamen Ride cards from his Decade Book and showed it to her. "I have to travel to gain back the cards power. Without them I can't beat the Dark Emperors.

"The who?"

"Back in my world, four men fought my ancestor in order to control his kingdom. But they were too strong for him and he had to seal them away. Now they're back. I don't how they broke the seal but I'm going to destroy them." He put the cards back into the Decade Book and continued to walk with Mari.

"I think I understand you now," She said.

"How so?"

"You're just an emperor who wants to save his world against those men. You may be an emperor but you're also a Kamen Rider."

Tsukasa snorted. "I'm not a Kamen Rider. I'm not fighting to save people. I'm fighting so I can have the power to destroy those bastards.

Mari stared at him for a moment then looked away. "Whatever you say."

But Tsukasa wasn't done talking. "It's not only that but without the nine cards I can't become the emperor."

She around. "But just back at Keitaro's shop you said you were the emperor."

"Technically I'm still the prince. I lost the cards power when I broke a seal."

"Your world is weird."

Tsukasa smiled. "You think?"

All of the sudden the ground was shaking. Tsukasa had to hold his balance against a window. Mari screamed and pointed to a skyscraper in front of them. The building collapsed and there was a huge dust cloud. Tsukasa could see three men walking towards them.

As the dust cloud cleared it revealed three Kamen Riders. The Kamen Rider in the middle took out a gun and shot at Mari. Tsukasa grabbed her and they jumped out of the way. They ran behind a car and looked behind them. "Who are you guys?" Tsukasa shouted.

The three riders stopped in their tracks. "We serve the Orphnoch King." The Rider in the right said. "Our job is to eliminate any person we see."

"The rider on the left then spoke." I'm sorry if we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Kamen Rider Beta. The one on the right to me is Alpha and next to him is Gamma.

"Bull shit!" Mari said. "Kamen Riders is a name of hope. It's not for evil people like you to use." She was going to say more but Alpha pointed his gun at the car.

"Come out from behind the car let us turn you both into Orphnoch that is if you survive the process," He laughed maniacally.

"Go get Kaitou. I can handle them myself." He whispered to Mari. "I'll give you some cover when you run. Go now." 

"But-"

"Go!" Mari got up and started to run. The three riders started to chase after her but Tsukasa got in their way. "Sorry but I can't let you turn her into an Orphnoch." Alpha scowled then ran towards him and kneed him in the stomach. He pulled him by the collar and threw him on the car. Tsukasa landed on the car, breaking the windshield.

"This human is stupid if he thinks he can fight us like that," Gamma said. "Let's just kill him he doesn't even deserve the honor of becoming an Orphnoch." He took his mission chip and inserted it into a hilt. Green photon blood came out and solidified. He charged towards Tsukasa and swung at him. He dodged it and jumped back. He took out his driver and placed it on his waist. He held out his card at them then shouted," Transform!" He inserted the card into the driver and the armor appeared on him.

The three riders was shocked when he became Decade. But Gamma laughed. "So you're the one our mistress told us to kill. This is going to be interesting. Alpha, Beta let's go." They both nodded and surrounded Decade. They took out their weapons and closed in on him.

Decade opened his book and drew out a card. "Time to test out Ryuki's power," he said. He inserted the card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Ryuki**

As Ryuki's armor appeared on him, he jumped over them and into the window. The three riders was shocked. "Where did he disappear to?" Beta said. As soon as he said that, Decade jumped from the window behind them and slashed at Alpha, knocking him down. He then jumped into another mirror again.

"Damn it!" Beta growled. "I won't let him make a fool out of us." He smashed one of the mirrors and stared down at the broken glass pieces. Not here? On to the next one then."

Decade jumped from next mirror and punched him in the face. Beta staggered back a few steps. "Guess I have to use this then." Decade inserted a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Advent**

Dragredder came out of a mirror and blew a fireball at the three riders. They were knocked from their feet and landed in front of a woman. Decade stared at her. "That must be their mistress."

"So you're Decade?" She stared at Dragredder and then back at the three riders. "So that's how you beat them."

"Just who are you?" Decade demanded.

"I am the Lobster Orphnoch," she said, transforming into the Orphnoch. She strapped the Delta belt onto her waist. "Transform." She said into the Delta phone.

**Standing By**

She then placed the phone into the mover, forming the Delta Blaster.

**Complete**

Blue photon blood came out of the Delta driver covering the body. The Delta armor appeared onto the Orphnoch's body. "I'll show you what an Orphnoch can do with the rider gear." She started to walk towards him.

"Dragredder attack!" The dragon roared in response and flew towards Delta. Delta snapped her fingers and the three riders jumped on the dragon and attacked with their weapons.

"Now you're useless with your pet," Delta said. "Fire."

**Burst Mode**

She shot at Decade, shooting him in the chest. He flew back knocked out of Ryuki's armor. As he looked up Delta was standing in front of him. She kicked in the stomach repeatedly. Decade groaned in pain and tried to get up but the three riders held him down. Delta pointed her Blaster at his face.

"So this is how it ends," he thought.

Delta was hit by blue bursts of bullets and dropped the blasted onto the floor. "Who the hell dares-" Another round of bursts of bullets shot at her. This time it was near her feet.

"Sorry I can't let you kill him," Kaitou said. He inserted his Kamen Ride card into the Diendriver. "Transform!"

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

Delta was shocked. "Another rider? She didn't tell me this." She muttered.

Diend inserted a card into his Diendriver and pulled the trigger. "Attack." He commanded as several Riotroopers appeared. They ran towards the four riders attacking them. He looked at Decade. "Still weak as ever."

"Shut up!" Decade scowled. He stood up, wincing at the pain.

"Is that what you should say to your saver?" Diend smirked

Decade switched his Decade book into gun mode. "Let's just finish this." He and Diend inserted their Final Attack Ride cards to finish the riders off. They released their attacks on the riders. They screamed as they were hit by the combined blasts. Their transformations were cancelled reverting them back to their Orphnoch forms.

"Bastards," the Lobster Orphnoch said. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh I think we will," Diend said. As he was about to insert another card into his Diendriver, they were both hit by a dark ball of energy. They were thrown off the ground and crashed on cars. They turned to see who threw the ball. It was an Orphnoch. It looked different from the other Orphnoch. It was like it was on a different scale of power than the other Orphnoch. Their suspicion was confirmed when the four Orphnoch bowed down to the Orphnoch. "Your Majesty," they said in unison.

"That must be-" Tsukasa said.

"The Orphnoch King," Kaitou finished the sentence.

The situation was looking worse for them.


	19. Rebirth

The Orphnoch King started at Diend and Decade. "So these are the ones that are getting in the way of my plan." He held out his hands and a dark energy ball formed. He threw it at them making an explosion as it hit the car. They rolled onto the ground groaning in pain.

Diend drew a card and inserted it into the Diendriver.

**Attack Ride: Invisible**

He disappeared as the card took its effects on him. If the Orphnoch King was surprised that he disappeared he wasn't showing it. Diend appeared in front of him and shot at point-blank. The Orphnoch King knocked the Diendriver away from his hand and punched him in the gut. He dropped to his knee and gasped for air.

"Kaitou!" Decade shouted. He slipped in a card into his driver.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

He shot at the King with the Decade Book. The Orphnoch King was unfazed by the attack. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Is that all you have?" He said. He ran up to Decade in an instant and blasted him away. He was thrown back into a shop. He coughed out blood from his helmet. He tried to get up but he screamed in pain. He had broken some of his ribs.

The Orphnoch King smiled and created another energy ball. "The finisher." He launched it at the fallen Kamen Rider. Diend ran to his Diendriver and activated his tesla-bands. He ran in front of the window and cut down the ball with his Diendriver. The king was shocked. He had never seen a human cut his ball before. "You make a worthy Orphnoch. Join us," he said.

"That's an interesting deal but I won't join you," Diend replied.

The King scowled. "Then you will die with that foolish human." They ran towards each other and started to fight.

* * *

><p>On a roof near the fight, the hooded figure was watching them. "He has gotten strong." The hooded figure opened a portal and went in it.<p>

The hooded figure stepped in a room where Heptus was waiting. "What news do you have for me?" He said.

The hooded figure took off the cloak revealing a young woman. She had a slim figure with blond hair. Her eyes was light blue. She bowed down to Heptus before speaking to him.

Diend's power has increased when he fought Bovtin but it seems to increase when someone he cares about is in trouble. But he will not surpass you master.

Heptus nodded. "How about Decade?"

"I am not sure about him. Although I can sense there is a great power within him. If we do not stop him he will soon be a threat to us," the woman said.

"I see. Continue to do surveillance on them. Good work, Alice."

Alice bowed then she opened a portal and went back to Faiz's world. Heptus sat down on his chair. "Your time will come, Kaitou Daiki."

* * *

><p>Back in Faiz's world Diend was struggling against the Orphnoch King. He blocked one of the king's punches with his Diendriver and kicked him in the stomach. The Orphnoch King staggered back and smiled. Diend inserted a card into his Diendriver.<p>

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

He pulled the trigger, releasing the blue beam at the King. There was an explosion and a dust cloud surrounded the Orphnochs and Diend. As the cloud disappeared the Orphnoch King stood there unfazed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"All humans have their limits. This is yours," he said.

"Tell me. What's your plan?" Diend asked. He had to buy some time until Tsukasa woke up.

The Orphnoch King smiled. "My plan is to turn everyone in the world into Orphnochs then I will rule over them."

"So that was your plan." Diend said, picking up a broken glass shard on the ground. The Orphnoch King looked at him curiously.

"You don't plan to kill me with that small thing?" The Orphnoch King said.

Diend activated his tesla-bands and ran towards the Orphnoch King. He used the broken shard to cut the King. Blood dripped onto the glass. Diend smiled. "Time to get out of here." He ran back to Decade and carried him. He inserted a card into his driver. "Bye."

**Attack Ride: Invisible**

The card took its effect on them and they escaped. "They're gone!" The Lobster Orphnoch said.

"Let them go," the Orphnoch King said. He looked at his arm where Diend had cut him. He collapsed onto the floor. "That man. He's stronger than I thought he was. I must regain my full power."

"Your Majesty, let us take you back." The Lobster Orphnoch said.

"Let us go then." The Orphnochs carried the King on their backs and went back to their base.

* * *

><p>Mari and the others placed Tsukasa on the couch. He grimaced as he laid on his back. "Crap, I think I broke some ribs."<p>

"We'll have to get you to the hospital then," Keitaro said. I'll take you there." Keitaro picked up Tsukasa and they went to the hospital.

Kaitou looked at Mari. I'll ask you again. Do you have the ashes?"

"Yes. It's at my house. Why do you ask?"

He took the shard of glass which had the King's blood. "Time to test out my theory."

Mari took the car keys from the table. "Let's go. I'll drive."

* * *

><p>As they were driving in the car Mari asked him, "Will it work?" She looked at Kaitou. His face was blue. "Are you okay?"<p>

He rolled down the windows and threw up. The vomit landed on someone's car and they honked. He wiped his mouth and said. "Go slower you demon!"

"But we're already at my house," Mari innocently said.

Kaitou looked outside. They were parked in front of Mari's house. He looked back at Mari. "Demon."

They went inside and Mari led Kaitou to her room. She took out the urn that held Takumi's ashes. He took it out of her hands and opened the cover. He dropped the Orphnoch King's blood into the ashes and placed it on the floor.

"It looks like my theory was wrong after all." He said, disappointed. A white light came from the can. Mari and Kaitou stared in astonishment as the ashes formed a body. The light dispersed as the body dropped onto the floor. Takumi was naked.

Mari's face grew red. She covered her eyes and went to the restroom. A moment later she brought a towel and covered him up. They lifted him up and laid him on the bed. Kaitou went into the kitchen and brought a cup of water. He lifted his head up and gave him the water. He gulped it down within seconds.

Takumi's eyes opened. Mari looked at Kaitou and gave him a smile. "It looks like your theory did work out after all."

"Where am I?" Takumi said.

"My home."

"How am I alive?" he stared at his hands, moving them.

"Thank him for that," She nodded at Kaitou.

"we have no time for this," Kaitou said. "At any moment the Orphnoch King will have reached full power and by then to will be too late to stop him.

"How do you know that he's not at full power yet?" Mari asked.

"If he was at full power then he would have killed me and Tsukasa in one blast.

Tsukasa coughed loudly and Mari gave him more water. "So my kick didn't finish him off. Kiba died for nothing then." He smiled faintly.

"This is our last chance to defeat him. I"ll go look for their base. Stay here with Takumi until he recovers.

"How are you going to find their base in the first place?"

He took out his pad and it showed a red circle flashing on the map. "I placed a tracker on the king while we were fighting. It wasn't easy but I can find them now." He put the pad back in his jacket and left the room, leaving Takumi and Mari to themselves.

She went under the bed and brought the Faiz gear case and put it next to Takumi.

"It's been awhile since I used that," he said. "Tell me. How much did the world change?"

Mari smiled. They had a lot of catch up on.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa woke up in the hospital bed. His body was covered in a cast. He looked at Keitaro. "How long?"<p>

"Several hours. You fainted after we got to the hospital."

Tsukasa looked for the Decade Driver and the Book. It was next to him on his pillow. He winced as he laid against the bed.

"Tsukasa you shouldn't try to move. You can't fight like this."

"I am going to fight. I can't just leave the others to fight the King alone," he said.

"But Kaitou can take the King on. And if his theory works then Takumi will be there too."

"They won't be enough," he said, standing up. Keitaro grabbed when he lost his balance. He held him up as he continued to walk. "I have a feeling that the Orphnoch King we fought wasn't as his full power. That's why they need me. The more man power they have the better. Now where they did put my clothes? I hate these hospital gowns.


	20. A Rider's Death

Kaitou started at the forest surrounding the white building. "So that's where they're hiding. I have to report this back to the others." As he stood up he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down at his chest, a blade had pierced him. He turned and saw the Lobster Orphnoch.

"Stupid human. You didn't think we had surveillance cameras around here didn't you?

Kaitou smiled. "You're the stupid one. Since you only hit an illusion."

"What?" The fake clone disappeared as Kaitou jumped from the tree.

"Looks like the Orphnoch's are stupider than I thought they were. Now return Delta's belt to me."

"Fuck you," THe Lobster Orphnoch was shaking in anger. She placed the belt onto her waist. "**Transform.**"

**Standing By**

She placed the Delta phone into the mover, forming the Delta Blaster.

**Complete**

The photon blood covered her body and the Delta armor appeared. Kaitou inserted his card into the Diendriver. "**Transform!**" Diend's body armor appeared onto him. "I'm going to take it by force then." He inserted a card into the Diendriver.

**Kamen Ride: Ryuga, Odin**

He pulled the trigger and the two riders appeared in front of him. Delta was astonished. "Wait you can summon riders?"

"That's correct. Get her," he said. He sat down on the ground as the two riders attacked Delta. She removed the blaster from her belt and shot at them.

"This won't be enough to slow me down human," Delta said.

"Is that so?" He inserted a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Crossattack**

The two riders inserted their final vent cards into their vissor. Their advent monsters appeared and lifted them off the ground. They executed their final attacks on Delta. She was lifted off the ground by the explosion.

"You bastard. I'll get you for this." She tried to get up but she couldn't. She looked down, her legs were gone. She screamed as the pain hit her.

Delta inserted the Final Attack Ride card into the driver. The nine rings appeared in front of the driver sucking in Ryuga and Odin. He pulled the trigger and the blast wiped away Delta leaving the belt on the ground. He picked up the belt and looked back at the base. "Time to get out of here." He went back to tell the others what had happened.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Mari's place when they heard Takumi was back. "I can't believe that Kaitou's theory really worked," Shuji said. "So does it feel to be alive again?"<p>

Takumi smiled. "I'm surprised that phones have touch screens now."

Kaitou entered the room. "Shuji, catch." He threw the belt at him. He caught it and stared at Kaitou.

"How did you?"

"I killed her," He said.

:Does that mean you found their base?" Mari said.

"Yeah. As soon as Takumi is able to fight, we're going to attack them," Kaitou said.

Everyone in the room was shocked. "That's your plan? Who knows how many Orphnochs are in that base. If we go in there without a plan we'll get killed."

As they were talking Takumi laid back on the bed. "I want this all to end someday. I need a break from all of this." He closed his eyes and slept. Kaitou noticed that Takumi went to sleep and got everyone out of the room to let him rest.

They stepped into the living room to find Tsukasa sitting on the couch with Keitarou. "Hey now, what are you doing here?" Kaitou said. "Go back to the hospital and rest more."

I"m fine. Let's go kick some Orphnoch ass. He winced in pain as he stood up.

"As you are now it'll be best if you don't fight with us at all," Shuji said. The rest nodded in agreement. Plus with us three we can take them down and with Kaitou's help we can finally kill the king."

Tsukasa scoffed. "The Orphnoch King is stronger than you think he is. And the longer we wait, the stronger he'll get."

Takumi walked down the stairs. "What's going on down here?" He looked at Tsukasa and asked Mari. "Who's he?"

"A friend of Kaitou," Mari said. "He can also fight."

"All right then. Bring him with us. He can help."

They all stared at Takumi. "He'll be fine." He clasped his hands together. "All right then. Let's end this once and for all."

* * *

><p>"Your majesty we have finished creating the emperor belts," One of the scientists said.<p>

"Good. You have made sure they are strong right?" The Orphnoch King said.

"Yes. We have increased their strength and speed. They are much stronger than the Alpha, Gamma and Beta belts we have created." Another scientist said. He got down on his knees and bowed down. "Thank you for giving us life again."

"It was foolish for my loyal Orphnoch to kill you all in order to restore my power. But I needed you all to create new belts in order to fight the new riders that have appeared." He picked up a knife and made a small cut on his thumb. A drop of blood dropped onto the floor. It started to form a body. He did the same again creating another Orphnoch.

The two naked men bowed down. "Thank you for giving us life. We will serve you master."

The Orphnoch King smiled. "Hand me the belts." The scientists gave the emperor belts to the king, He attached the belts onto the men and entered the transformation code. The photon blood covered them forming the body armor. "You two will be called Psyga and Orga. You will be my personal bodyguards."

He looked back the scientists. "Go help Alpha and the others. They will be coming soon."

They bowed down and left the room. "Come. We will wait in my room," He smiled at his creations.

* * *

><p>"So that's where the Orphnoch are?" Tsukasa said, staring at the white mansion.<p>

"Yep. You can stay here Tsukasa. We can take care of the rest," Kaitou said.

"Shut up," Tsukasa growled.

"You two are getting annoying," Takumi said. "Let's just get down there."

They climbed down the cliff slowly and got down on the ground safely.

"We won't let you get past us!" The scientists said. They turned into Orphnochs and ran towards them.

I'll take care of them," Tsukasa said. As he reached into his jacket for the Decade Driver; a sharp pain hit him. "Damn it," he muttered. "My ribs still hurt." He placed the driver on his waist. "**Transform!**"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

He took out the Decade Book and switched it to gun mode. He shot at the two Orphnochs. "Go on without me. I'll be fine!" They nodded and ran ahead.

The Orphnochs noticed and kicked Decade away. They ran towards at Takumi and the others.

"Damn it," He slipped a card into his driver.

**Kamen Ride: Agito**

He jumped in front of the Orphnochs and knocked them away. "Sorry but I can't let you get away. He slipped in a card into his driver.

**Form Ride: Agito Trinity**

The storm halberd and flame saber appeared in his hands. He yelled out a battle cry as he ran at the Orphnochs. He swung the weapons at them but they blocked it. He applied more force into the sword and sliced off the arm. It screamed in pain as it held its missing limb.

"Why you!" The other Orphnoch said. He swung a punch at Decade but he dodged it and stabbed the Orphnoch in the chest, killing him. It crumbled to ashes as it died.

Decade looked at the last Orphnoch. "Wait! Please don't kill me!" THe Orphnoch turned back to its human form. "I'm begging you." He crawled up to Decade's foot.

"Sorry. But I can't let you live," He chopped off the scientist's head off. He ran towards the others as the headless Orphnoch crumbled to ashes.

* * *

><p>Kaitou And the others entered the mansion. "So it seems like he made it after all," Kaitou said. THe others turned around and saw Decade running towards them.<p>

"Are you okay?" Shuji asked.

"I'm fine. Let's keep on going," Decade lied. He had cracked the ribs that were still healing when he was fighting the two Orphnoch. Energy blasts came at them and they jumped out of the way.

"So the weaklings failed after all," Alpha said.

"Let's kill them," Gamma said.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart," Beta said.

"Sorry," Kaitou said. "The ones who are going to die here are you guys. Tsukasa just watch. We'll finish them off." He took out his Diendriver and inserted the transformation card. "**Transform**!" He pulled the trigger. He pulled the trigger and the armor appeared onto him.

"It's been a while since I fought." He placed the belt onto his waist. He opened up the Faiz phone and entered the transformation code.

**Standing By**

He held up the phone up in the air. "**Transform!**" He inserted the phone onto the belt.

**Complete**

Red photon blood formed around him, creating the Faiz armor. Shuji took out the Delta phone and spoke into it.

**Standing By**

He placed the phone into the mover, creating the Delta blaster.

**Complete**

The blue photon blood formed around the body and the Delta armor appeared.

The riders charged at each other. Diend fought against Alpha. Alpha took out his blaster and shot at him. He inserted his mission chip into the blaster and a sword came out. He swung it at Diend, cutting him in the arm. "Time to get serious," Diend said. He inserted a cards into his driver and pulled the trigger.

**Kamen Ride: G4**

"Attack," he commanded. G4 nodded and took out his magnum pistol and shot at Alpha. He blocked most of the bullets with his sword but one landed in his chest and he dropped to the floor.

"Still alive?" Diend said. He looked at G4. "Finish him." The Gigant appeared onto G4's shoulder. He set the missiles and locked onto Alpha. He pulled the trigger and the missiles flew at Alpha. The missiles hit Alpha and he died instantly, crumbling to ashes.

"Alpha!" Gamma shouted. He looked at Diend. "You'll pay for that!" He ran towards at Diend.

"Your opponent is me!" Delta said. He jumped on Gamma but he pulled him off his back and stepped on him. As they were fighting, Diend walked up to Alpha's ashes and picked up the belt. "Looks like I have another treasure." His cardholder started to glow. He opened it and took out the glowing card. It was the Kamen Ride: Alpha card. He put it back into his cardholder and took out his pad. He placed the Alpha belt on it and it was teleported to his storage room.

He looked back at Delta and Gamma. "Guess I'll watch this one."

Delta shouted a command into his blaster.

**Burst Mode**

He shot at Gamma's face, bringing him down to his knees. He looked at Diend and was fueled with rage. "I won't die here!" He stood up and brought out his sword and ran at Delta. He slashed at him but he blocked the attacks with his blaster. Delta shouted another command into the blaster.

**Exceed Charge**

He pulled the trigger, releasing a blue drill at Gamma's chest. "No... I can't die here," Gamma said. He watched helplessly as Delta jumped through the drill performing the Lucifer's Hammer rider kick. It left a hole in Gamma's stomach as Delta landed on the ground. Delta's sign appeared behind him as Gamma crumbled to ashes.

Diend picked his cardholder glowed again. He took out the new Kamen Ride card. "Just one more to go," he said. He looked at Faiz's battle.

Faiz was having a hard time against Beta. "So this is the power of Faiz?" Beta mocked. "I'm really disappointed." He took out his blaster and shot at Faiz. He was thrown back from the blast. Beta inserted his mission chip into the blaster and photon blood came out, forming a sword.

Faiz removed the Faiz mission chip and replaced it with the Accel mission chip. The chest pads opened up revealing the Faiz core on his chest. Faiz's eyes changed to red as the photon blood turned white. "I'm going to finish this now," He placed the Faiz shot onto his hands and inserted the mission chip in it. He activated his watch starting the 10 second timer. He pressed the enter button on his phone.

**Exceed Charge**

He rapidly landed the Accel Grand Impact on Beta's body. "So.. fast," he said. He crumbled to ashes as Faiz's sign appeared.

**Time Out**

He reverted back to his original form. Diend picked up the belt and teleported it to his storage room. They walked upstairs and looked through at all the rooms. Finally, at the end of the hallway there was one door left.

Faiz opened the door. The Orphnoch King was sitting on a chair like he was expecting them. Standing next to him were two riders.

"New Riders?" Decade said.

"They are," Diend looked at his pad. "They're not in here."

The Orphnoch King stood up from his chair. "Welcome, Kamen Riders. I'm surprised that you've made it this far." He looked at Decade. "Especially you, It's amazing that you can even move right now."

"Well I'm fine now and I'm going to destroy you," he said. The Decade Book started glowing. He opened up the book and took out the glowing cards. Faiz's cards were back to normal. He turned to Faiz. "Let's go."

He nodded. He took out the Faiz Blaster and inserted the phone. Up in space, the Smart Brain Satellite shot down a beam at Faiz.

**Awakening**

The photon blood changed to black while the armor turned red. The Photon Field Floater appeared on his back. Decade transformed into Ryuki. He inserted a card into his driver.

**Attack Ride: Strike Vent**

The Drag claw attached to his hand. Behind him Dragredder roared. "Let's go!" He shot out a burst of flames with the help of Dragredder. Tee ball of fire flew towards the King. The two riders standing next to him stood in front of him and deflected it.

The Orphnoch King smiled. "Psyga, Orga go get them." They both nodded and ran towards the riders.

"Kaitou, Shuji take care of them. We'll handle the Orphnoch King" Decade said.

"You're not getting past us!" Orga said.

Decade inserted a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Advent**

Dragredder knocked the two riders aside as Decade and Faiz charged towards the Orphnoch King.

The King stood up from his chair and jumped in front of them. He grabbed them by their throats. "Humans are stupid." He looked at Faiz. "But you are an Orphnoch. Why do you side with the humans? Once they know of our existence they will never accept our race into their society."

They kicked him in the chest and he released them. "Don't forget that the Orphnoch were human too. I believe that the Orphnoch and Humans can live peacefully together. And as long as you're still alive that dream will never come true!" Faiz said.

The Orphnoch King launched energy balls at them They dodged it and jumped at him. They threw a punch at him and he flew black, landing back on his chair. Faiz's Photon Field Floaters turned into cannons, attaching to his shoulder pads. He shot at the Orphnoch King as the smoke cleared he was gone. "I'm right behind you." They turned around only to receive a point-blank energy blast. They were knocked back against the wall.

Meanwhile, Diend and Delta were having a hard time with the two new riders. Orga was fighting against Delta while Diend was fighting Psyga. Psyga flew up in the air with his flying attacker jet pack and shot at him.

Diend dodged them and drew two cards out. "It's time for you to stop flying." He inserted them into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Knight, Ryuga**

He inserted another card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Cross Attack**

They both performed their finishing moves and hit Psyga in the chest. The two summoned riders returned back to Diend's deck as Psyga fell to the ground. He took out off the jetpack and removed the Tonfa Edges from it. "Game over," he said. He ran towards Diend and activated the exceed charge on his phone. Just as Psyga was able to land the attack on him he used his tesla bands to increase his speed and run behind him.

"It's game over for you," he said. He pulled the trigger putting a bullet hole in Psyga's head. He crumbled to ashes as he died. He picked up the belt and teleported it to his storage room. His cardholder glowed as it shot out the card into his hands.

He looked back at Delta, who was still fighting against Orga. Delta shot at Orga but he blocked it. In response, he revealed his sword and swung it at Delta knocking it out of his hand. "Shit," he ran to pick up the blaster. When he looked up a huge photon blade came crashing towards him. He blocked it with his blaster. Orga applied more pressure to his sword. Delta dropped to his knees. "I can't hold him any longer," he thought. "At this rate I'll be cut in half."

The Delta Blaster started to crack as the pressure increased. Diend then jumped at Orga kicking the sword away and fired at him.

"Shuji! Finish him!"

He nodded and shouted the command code into the phone

**Exceed Charge**

He shot the blue drill into the chest and jumped through it, leaving a hole in Orga. Delta's mark appeared behind him as Orga crumbled to ashes. The cardholder glowed once more as the new card came out.

The Orphnoch King was astonished. How could humans beat the emperor belts? "Impossible! The emperor belts were the strongest of all."

"I guess they weren't as strong as you thought they would be," Decade said.

THe Orphnoch King roared in anger. He slapped Decade to the wall and pounded Faiz to the floor. Delta and Diend tried to help but they were knocked back by the King's aura.

"Now it's time to show you my true power!" The four riders were forced onto the floor as the King's aura overwhelmed them. They watched in horror as he laughed maniacally.

"This can't end here. I won't let it!" Faiz said. He stood up and unlocked the Faiz Blaster into its gun mode. He shot at the King but he deflected it. The riders grouped up together and went into their fighting stances. "We have to rush him."

"But!" Delta said.

"It's the only way!" Decade said.

Diend nodded. "Let's go."

The Orphnoch King looked back at the riders. "It's time for a new era. An era where Orphnochs rule the world!" He ran towards them at light speed knocking them up in the air.

The King looked at Decade and grinned. He ran towards him intent on finishing him off. Decade inserted a card into his driver.

**Attack Ride: Guard Vent**

He blocked the attack with his shields and kicked him towards Diend. Diend inserted a card into the Diendriver.

**Final Attack Ride: Diend**

Instead of the nine rings appearing in front of the driver, his foot started glowing. "Shuji!" He kicked the King towards Delta. Delta shouted the command code "Kick" into the driver. He shot the blue drill at the King. He jumped into the drill but it wouldn't let him. The King shattered the drill and pierced Delta's stomach with his hand. He coughed up blood and the transformation cancelled. The King dropped the dying Shuji onto the floor.

"No!" Faiz said. He shot at the Orphnoch King with the blaster but to no avail. Diend ran towards Shuji's body and checked his pulse. It was gone. "Damn it. DAMN IT ALL!" He inserted two cards into the Diendriver.

**Kamen Ride: Delta, Kaixa**

The two riders appeared and ran towards the Orphnoch King. They jumped on him holding him back. "Tsukasa, Takumi! This is our chance!" They both nodded. Faiz pressed the enter button on the blaster.

**Exceed Charge**

Decade inserted a card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Ryuki**

Dragredder surrounded Decade as he prepared for his rider kick. He jumped up in the air and Dragredder blasted him towards the King. As Decade flew towards the King, Faiz aimed at the King with the charged Faiz Blaster and shot at him. The mansion exploded as the attacks hit the King. The three riders were knocked out of their transformation.

"Did we do it?" Takumi said.

As the smoke faded, the Orphnoch King was still standing. As he walked towards them, his body started to crumble until finally he dropped dead.

"It's finally over," Tsukasa said. He spit out blood from his mouth.

Takumi walked over to Shuji and stared at his body. "Is he?"

"He died instantly."

Tsukasa picked up a carpet that survived the explosion. "We'll carry him back on this." They gently picked up Shuji and placed him on the carpet. They walked back quietly to Mari's house. As they were walking back, Tsukasa's watch was beeping. Their roles in this world was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

"Rina's coming to the funeral today," Keitarou said. "Shuji's friends and family are coming too."

"Good," Takumi said. He looked outside the window. "His death wasn't in vain."

Mari came running down the stairs with a paper in her hands. "Guys. Kaitou and Tsukasa left a note." Takumi took the note and opened it.

_"Thanks for letting us stay at your house until I got better. But we can't stay for much longer. We have to continue passing through the worlds. Enjoy your new life Takumi."_

At the bottom of the note Kaitou and Tsukasa signed it.

"So they left without going to the funeral?" Keitarou said. "They're jerks."

"It's not like they have the luxury of staying here," Mari said. "They're on a mission to save their own world."

"But still..."

"Just leave it alone," Takumi said. He put on his tie and tightened it up. "Let's go to the funeral now." They left the house and got into Mari's car. "Good luck you two," he thought to himself. They drove away to Shuji's funeral as Takumi screamed in fear at Mari's driving.

* * *

><p>The blond woman named Alice watched them drive away with her master, Heptus. "Is it time to make our move?" She asked.<p>

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's time. We will show Decade and Diend how powerful we are." A portal opened behind them and they walked through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I've decided from now on the words "Transform", "Kamen Ride", etc will be in bold. I'm currently working on the plot for Blade's world. Once I get that done, I'll work on the chapters for it. If you have any questions please pm me so I can answer you quicker. Thanks for reading my story so far. And I hope you'll support me as I continue writing the chapters.<strong>


	21. Blade's World

Kaitou and Tsukasa had arrived in Blade's world a few days ago. They had read about Blade's story and the other riders already and was taking a break in a hotel. Tsukasa sat down on his chair. "How the hell are we suppose to get out this world if Kenzaki is missing?" Tsukasa said. He brought out the Kamen Ride cards and laid them out on the table. Four out of the nine cards were back to normal.

"I have an idea," Kaitou said. He took out his tablet and tapped on the screen. He slid the tablet to Tsukasa. Tsukasa smiled and looked at Kaitou. "Let's go talk to this Hajime."

* * *

><p>A man turned off his motorcycle. The man was tall but thin. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt under. He took off his sunglasses and went in the apartment building in front of him. He knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She was in her fifties, gray strands of hair were starting to show. "Yes, who is it?" When she looked up and gasped. "Kenzaki is that you?"<p>

Kenzaki smiled. "I'm glad that you still remember me, Mrs. Hiraki." He looked around to see if anyone saw him. "Can I come in?"

"Why sure. Where have you been these six years?" Mrs. Hiraki said. She poured him a cup of coffee.

"Africa. I've been stopping the wars over there." He blew on his tea and took a sip.

"So that was you on the news?" Mrs. Hiraki said. She got closer to him. "How did you do it?"

He smiled. "That's a secret." He had actually used the belt to destroy the soldier's guns and had warned them he would come back to finish the job if they did anything bad again. He put the cup down. It was time to get to business.

"Does Hajime still live at the Jacaranda cafe?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He moved into an house after Amane went to a university. I can give you his address."

"That would be great," Kenzaki said. The sooner he would get to Hajime the better. He looked at his watch. He only had 72 hours left before the Monolith started the battle royale again. Mrs. Hiraki gave him the address and he left. He got on his motorcycle and drove to the address.

He remembered the words the Monolith had told him. "_Now that the human has taken the Navy Joker from you he will go after the other Joker. You must stop him before it is too late. I will put the Battle Royale on hold for a week. If you have failed to stop the human from getting the other Joker and fusing both Jokers and becoming one with it then the winner of the Battle Royale will be the human. That must not happen._"

"I have to stop that man before he comes for Hajime's Joker. As he was driving a magneto motorcycle cut him off.

"Sorry!" Tsukasa shouted, the man sitting behind him smiled.

"Kenzaki ignored him and continued driving. All he had on his mind was seeing Hajime. He increased his speed and drove to Hajime's house.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa knocked on Hajime's door while Kaitou looked at his tablet for more information about Blade's world. The door opened and Hajime looked at them. "May I help you two?"<p>

"We're here to talk about Kenzaki Kazuma," Kaitou said.

Hajime looked at them again. "We have nothing to talk about." He closed the door on them but Tsukasa stopped the door.

"We need your help to find him. If you don't then both our worlds will be in danger."

Hajime opened the door again. "Come in," he said.

Kenzaki watched them go into the house. "So those people that cut me off were really after Hajime all along." He took off his helmet and sneaked up to the house. He stood next to the window, listening on their conversation.

"So you're saying there's an abnormal activity in this world and it's all because of these Dark Emperors? Hajime said. He gave them water bottles to drink.

Tsukasa opened the water bottle and drank from it. "Yes I believe that's what I said. Now we need to find Kenzaki so we can destroy the abnormality together." He took out a card with the silhouette of Kamen Rider Blade on it and slid it to Hajime. "If I don't regain that card's power with the help of Kenzaki then both of our worlds are doomed."

"_He's really rushing things_," Kaitou thought. "_He must want to defeat the remaining Emperors that badly_." He laid against the couch and stared at Hajime. "_Hard to believe that this man is the Joker Undead. But the information on the tablet says its true_."

Hajime picked up the card and stared at it. "Truth be told, I haven't seen Kenzaki in over six years. He disappeared after he became the Navy Joker."

Tsukasa was disappointed. "How about the other two riders?"

Hajime shook his head. "They never saw him again after he disappeared. After the battle, they moved on with their lives. The rider belts and cards are sealed off in a safe location."

Outside the house Kenzaki saw armored trucks surrounding the house. The armored trucks had the symbol of an eye in a upside down triangle on the side. "Damn it. They already found Hajime." He broke the window and jumped in. Hajime and the others turned around.

"Kenzaki?" Hajime said.

Tsukasa and Kaitou heard the name and came up to him. They were about to say something but Kenzaki threw them to the floor. GUnshots hit the wall and Hajime ducked down.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsukasa shouted.

"They're after Hajime's Joker! They already have mine and they're coming for his!" He shouted back.

The mercenaries outside the house brought out an rocket launcher and shot at the house. Kenzaki and the others were knocked away as the wall exploded to pieces.

"Bring out the Joker extractor," One of the mercenaries said. They opened up one of the van. A android stepped out of the van and scanned the house.

"Target found. Retrieving target now," It said.

"I'll handle it," said Hajime but Kenzaki stopped him and shook his head.

"I'll hold him off, Kenzaki said. "You guys run." He slipped on the Blay Buckle and went into his transformation pose. "**Transform!**"

**Turn Up**

A blue screen shot out of the buckle. Kenzaki ran through it becoming Kamen Rider Blade. He brought out the Blay Rouzer and swung it at the android. It grabbed it mid air and took it out of his hands. He analyzed it for a minute and after determining it was useless - threw it away. It pointed its right arm at Blade's chest. It transformed into a mini machine gun and unloaded its ammo at him.

The bullets weren't enough to kill Blade but it knocked him off the ground. He landed in front of Hajime and the others. Hajime ran to him and saw that his chestplate was damaged.

"How dare you do that to him!" Hajime roared. He roared once more as he transformed into the Joker Undead. He charged at the android and swinging its punches at it. THe android dodged his punches and transformed his minigun back to normal. The android dodged his punches and transformed his mingun back to normal. Then he removed the hand, leaving an empty hole in it. It then started charging its energy cannon at the Joker Undead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joker shouted. "Fight!" He took out his scythe and sliced the android in half before it could finish charging. It collapsed on the ground and its eyes faded.

The mercenaries were shocked that their android was destroyed by a single attack. With no android to protect them from the Joker Undead. They looked in fear as the Joker Undead walked towards them.

"Time to end this," Joker said. His scythe glowed and he swung it at them. There was an explosion as it hit them.

Tsukasa stared in disbelief. "He killed them."

Blade shook his head. "No he didn't. Look." He was right. The mercenaries were still standing there. In front of them was an Undead. On its belt it had the letter A. "A Trial Undead. A capture type too," Blade said. He tried to get up but collapsed. The mini machine gun had injured him badly.

A limousine drove in front of the mercenaries. A man in white suit stepped out of the limo. He was a russian man in his thirties. "Capture the Joker, Trial A." It nodded at its master's request and shot out two needles from its body at Joker. It pierced Joker's body and he screamed in pain.

"What the hell?" He tried to remove them from his body but was electrocuted. He collapsed on the ground, knocked out. The Trial A Undead picked him up and walked to his master.

"Hold on. Who said you could leave?" Tsukasa stood up and took out his Decade Driver.

The Russian smiled. "Did you really think I brought one Trial Undead?" He snapped his fingers. Another Trial Undead appeared. This time the letter C was on its belt. On its shoulders were attached missile launchers. It locked onto Tsukasa and shot at him. Blade pushed Tsukasa to the ground and took the hit for him. He screamed as the missiles hit him canceling his transformation. He fell to the ground once more and looked angrily at the Russian.

The Russian smirked. "We have what we came for. Let's go now."

The Trial Undeads got into one of the armored trucks and they drove away.

"Damn it," Kaitou said. "Who the fuck were they?" He stared down at the unconscious Kenzaki. "Come on. We'll bring him back to the hotel." They heard police sirens coming towards them. Tsukasa put Kenzaki on his motorcycle. "Are you fine on finding your way back Kaitou?" But he was already gone. He smiled and turned on his motorcycle and drove away. They had a lot of questions for Kenzaki Kazuma.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm finally writing Kamen Rider Blade's world. With all the distractions and the side project I had this month I thought I would never finish this chapter. So for this arc, the characters I decided to bring back from Blade was Kenzaki and Hajime. I preferred them two because they were needed to make this arc work. The second Dark Emperor, Heptus and his loyal assistant, Alice will be in this arc too. Four more worlds to go before the end of the story. And of course don't forget to leave reviews, I could always use some feedback on this.<strong>


	22. Emotion

Kenzaki woke up on the bed. He remembered about Hajime and he jumped out. A sharp shot up in his body and he laid back down.

"Calm down cowboy," Kaitou said. "You're not going anywhere with those injuries." He sat down on a chair and took out his tablet.

Tsukasa came out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around him. He opened his suitcase and took out clothes and went back into the restroom. A few minutes later, he came out wearing a pink t-shirt and black pants. "I think you owe us an explanation on who that russian man was and how you suddenly appeared after disappearing for six years." He opened the mini-fridge and took out a can of soda. "Well?" He opened it and took a sip.

Kenzaki sighed. "That russian man was one of the causes of the civil war in Africa. He supplied the armies with weapons and technology and even training. His name is Ivan Sazhin. Somehow he got the technology that can extract the Joker Undead.

"Why didn't you put up a fight?" Tsukasa asked.

"I did. Before I was taken into their faculty I fought them. But there was this armored man with a gun. I could have beaten him but a young woman got in the way. He used that chance to knock me out.

Kaitou was suddenly intrigued. He dropped when he was doing and walked up to Kenzaki. "Did she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah," Kenzaki replied. "How did you know?"

"Damn it," he slumped against the wall. "So they're already in this world."

Tsukasa looked at Kaitou. "You mean one of the Dark Emperors is here?" He slumped against his chair when Kaitou nodded.

Kenzaki remembered them mentioning the Dark Emperors back at Hajime's house. "Just who are these Dark Emperors?"

"The Dark Emperors are trying to take over my world and to do that they'll do anything to stop me from gaining back my powers." Tsukasa took out the nin Kamen Ride cards and laid them out on the bed. "Just five more cards and I can beat them."

Kaitou scoffed. "You won't be able to beat this Dark Emperor at your level."  
>Tsuaksa looked back at Kaitou. "And why is that?"<p>

"Heptus is stronger than Bovtin. Plus when he fought with Kenzaki, he wasn't fighting seriously.

"That can't be," Kenzaki said in disbelief. He had thought the Dark Emperor was weak but if he was just playing with him then who knows what the outcome of the match would be.

"Heptus also has good marksmanship with his blaster. It's probably even higher than mine."

"It doesn't matter. I'll stop him with using the power I've gained," Tsukasa said. He drank the last of the soda and tossed it in the trash bin. Kaitou went back to his tablet.

"_I guess I better work on that,_" Kaitou thought. One of the folders on the tablet read: "**K-Touch**"

"So how are we going to find Hajime?" Tsukasa said.

"I know someone who has an Undead detector. We'll go to her house," Kenzaki said. He got up from the bed and put on his suit. "Let's go." He took a step and almost fell down but Tsukasa grabbed him.

"Can you even walk?"

Kenzaki pushed him away. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"Kaitou, you coming?"

"Nope," he said. "I'm busy."

Tsukasa was taken aback. "What's more important than this?"

Kaitou put his tablet in his jacket. "I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I can. I just need to get some things." He left the hotel room.

Tsukasa scowled. "Forget him. Let's go."

"That's a nice friend you got there," Kenzaki chuckled. That made Tsukasa scowled even more.

* * *

><p>Heptus stopped into the observation room. His apprentice Alice was already there. Standing next to her was Ivan. Ivan noticed Heptus and smiled. "Come."<p>

Heptus walked up to the glass window and looked down. There was two pods with tubes connecting them. Behind them was the machine that would separate the Joker Undead.

"Has the man been placed into the pod yet?" Heptus asked.

"Yes. We are preparing the machine to separate them right now," Ivan said.

"And the fusion combiner?"

Ivan laughed at Heptus's impatience. "Do not worry, everything is going smoothly. The Joker Undead will be ours."

Heptus nodded and walked out of the room. His apprentice followed after him.

* * *

><p>It took several hours to find Kenzaki's friend without Kaitou's tablet but they finally found his friend's house. "What's her name?" Tsukasa asked.<p>

"Hirose," Kenzaki said. The door opened and Hirose stared at the tow. She looked back at Kenzaki and her eyes was teary.

"Kenzaki, is it really you?" She said.

"Yeah," he smiled.

She gave a him a tight hug. "Where the hell have you been? Everyone was worried-"

Kenzaki pushed her off him. "We need your help."

"Sur, what is it?" Hirose said.

"Do you still have the Undead detector?"  
>"Yeah. But why do you need it?"<br>"We need to find Hajime's signal. He's been taken." He stared at his watch. There was only 54 hours before the monolith restarted the Battle Royale.

"Come in. I'll get the laptop." They went into the house and sat down in the living room. Hirose brought the laptop and placed it on the table. "Searching for Hajime now." Tsukasa and Kenzaki watched her work. A few minutes later she got the location. She closed the laptop and stood up. "I'm coming with you guys."

"It's too dangerous," Kenzaki said.

Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "Just give us the location."  
>"No. I'm going and that's final. Besides this life is getting boring for me."<p>

They turned around and whispered to each other. "You never told me she was this stubborn," Tsukasa said.

"She was always like this. And I never had the chance to tell you," he whispered back.

They turned back to Hirose. Tsukasa was about to speak but Hirose shushed him. She took her car key. "Let's go," She smiled. Tsukasa and Kenzaki stared at each other as she left the house. They heard a scream and ran out.

"What is it?" Kenzaki asked.

She pointed at the car. "There's someone in there."

"Oh calm down," Kaitou said. He got out the car and pointed at Tsukasa and Kenzaki. "I'm with them."

"So now you come," Tsukasa said. "What have you been doing?"

"It's none of your business. Let's go get Hajime," He got back in the car. His head popped out when everyone was still standing there. "Come on! We have no time for this."

They all got into the car. Hirose opened up the laptop and inserted the data into the GPS. She drove out of the driveway and headed to Hajime's signal. "_This time,_" Kenzaki thought. "_I'm going to settle things with Ivan._"

* * *

><p>Heptus sensed Decade's energy coming towards them. "So they've come."<p>

Ivan turned around. "Who's coming?"

Heptus gave him a fierce glare. "Go back to work." He pointed his blaster at Ivan's face. "Or I'll blow your head off."

Ivan scowled. "Fine. I'll go to work." As he walked away, he had a dark look on his face. "Once I become the Ultimate Joker I'll kill that bastard and make that girl mine," he murmured.

Alice stared at her master. "Shall we kill the Kamen Riders now?"

He cracked his neck. "Yes. Bring the two Trial Undead with us. They'll be useful."

Alice bowed and went off to get the Trial Undead. "Soon, Bovtin. You will be avenged," Heptus said.

* * *

><p>Kenzaki and the others got out of the car. Hajime's signal had led them to an underground base. "You're staying in the car," Kenzaki said to Hirose. "Keep the engine running."<p>

"Don't die," she said.

"We won't," He assured her. He looked at Tsukasa and Kaitou. "Let's do this." They ran into the underground base. They expected heavy-fire from the mercenaries but they found them all slaughtered.

"So you're here Kamen Riders," Heptus said. Alice and the two Trial Undead stood next to him. "As you can see, the mercenaries are all dead."

"Why did you kill them?" Tsukasa said.

Heptus smiled. He walked slowly towards the bodies and picked up one of them. "Cause they would get in the way of our fight." He tossed the dead mercenary back in the pile of dead bodies. He looked at the three men. "Shall we begin?"

"Transform!" They shouted.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

**Kamen Ride: Diend**

**Turn Up**

"Get out of the way," Blade said. He took out his Blay Rouzer. "I'm going to rescue my friend."

Heptus cracked his neck. "Get them," he said to the Trial Undead. The Trial Undead charged at the riders. Blade blocked the two Undead with his Blay Rouzer.

"Go! I'll handle them," he shouted.

They nodded. "I'll take on the girl. You handle Heptus," Diend said.

"Fine by me," Decade said. He opened the Decade Book and took out a card. "Let's test Faiz's power." He inserted it into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Faiz**

Red Photon Blood covered him and Faiz's armor came on. He switched the book into sword mode and jumped towards Heptus. He blocked the sword with his blaster. "I have nothing against you. I only want Diend."

"Sorry," Decade grunted. "You'll have to settle with me." He kicked him in the stomach and stabbed at him. he dodged it and shot at Decade. He pushed him down and stomped on his chest.

"Tsukasa!" Diend shouted. He ran to help but Alice blocked him. She snapped her fingers and several C4 bombs appeared. They abruptly, exploded, sending Diend flying to the ground.

He looked at her in anger. "Get out of my way!" He roared. He activated his tesla-bands and ran past her. She smirked and snapped her fingers. The C4 bombs appeared in front of Diend and exploded. He grunted in pain as the impact hit his body. He coughed out blood.

"Better not underestimate me," she said. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Where's the power that you used to kill Bovtin with?" She mocked.

"You.. bitch," he managed to say. He was starting to get pissed off.

She smiled. "At least you tried your best." She threw him up in the air and snapped her fingers. C4 bombs surrounded him. Before they exploded, he slipped in a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Barrier**

It shielded him from the explosions as he landed on the ground and drew a card. Alice snapped her fingers once more and the bombs exploded. He groaned as the explosion wiped him out. He had enough energy to slip in the card into the Diendriver.

**Attack Ride: Invisible**

Diend got up and the invisible card took its effect on him. "Can't hit me if you can't see me."

Alice scowled and looked around. "I'll find you."

* * *

><p>Blade knocked down the Trial Undeads and jumped back. He took a card and inserted it in the Rouze Absorber.<p>

**Absorb Queen**

He then inserted another card into the Rouze Absorber.

**Fusion Jack**

His chest plate turned gold with wings attaching behind his back. His Blay Rouzer's blade extended as his form was completed. He drew cards from the Blay Rouzer and slashed them on the side. "Slash, Thunder," the Blay Rouzer announced.

**Lightning Slash**

He flew up in the air and swooped down and destroyed one of the Trial Undead. The remaining Trial Undead charged at Blade. He slashed at the Trial Undead and cut off its head. It was still standing as it was looking for its head. Blade used the chance to slash another combo on the Blay Rouzer

**Lightning Blast**

He slammed the Blay Rouzer in the ground and jumped up in the air. The lightning went to his feet and he executed the lightning rider kick to the headless Trial Undead, destroying it. He turned back to see Diend fighting Alice. "I'm coming, Kaitou!" He slid a card into the Rouze Absorber.

**Evolution King**

The thirteen cards flew out of the Blay Rouzer and covered him. The cards glowed as it formed onto his body armor, allowing him to change into King form.

Decade threw every attack he had against Heptus but he dodged them. He charged his blaster and hit Decade with a charged shot. It knocked him out of Faiz's form. Heptus laughed as Decade laid on the ground, struggling to get up. "You're a disgrace to the Decade bloodline."

"What did you say?" He growled.

"You heard what I said. Even your father fared better against the four of us." Heptus sneered. He jumped on Decade, stepping on his hand. Heptus laughed as Decade screamed in pain. "You're just an imitation of your father. But of course you're stupid just like your father. You thought you could fight me alone? Please it's one thousand years too soon for you to face me."

"Shut up!" Decade snapped. He pushed himself up but was thrown back against the floor.

"Did I finally hit a nerve?" Heptus sneered. "Just look over there. Your friends are getting beaten down by Alice." Decade looked at their fight. THey were taking Alice's bombs at close range.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Stop!"

Alice giggled. She snapped her fingers and several C4s exploded, knocking Kaitou and Kenzaki out of their transformations.

"God damn it," Kaitou grunted. He tried to stand up but Alice appeared in front of him. She gave him a side-kick to the face throwing him to the ground. Kenzaki fought back but to no avail.

"It's over," Heptus said. "The Dark Emperors win. And there is nothing you can do about it." He pointed his blaster at Decade's face. "Any last words?"

"Fuck you," he said. He knocked the blaster out of his hand and kicked him back. "I'll make you regret the things you said." His body started to glow violently. The light blinded them all.

"What the hell is this?" Alice shouted.

Heptus realized what it was. "It can't be. He can use Violent Emotion form?"

* * *

><p>The two Dark Emperors looked at the screen back at their base. "Brother, is that?" Cronos said.<p>

"Yes," Abaddon said. He looked at the form, darkly. "That's the form that was used to defeat us." He got out of his seat and went to his room."

"Where are you going?"

"There's no point of watching this. He has lost." He closed the door leaving Cronos alone.

"Damn it Heptus," Cronos said. "What have you done."

* * *

><p>Decade's body stopped glowing. Instead of the light magenta color it was now darker. His eyes were sinister looking; the yellow pointer on the helmet changed to violet. "I'm gonna kill you," he growled. He made a fist and it glowed. He used his tesla-bands and ran behind Heptus. "Behind you." Heptus turned around to receive a punch to the face. He staggered back and spit out blood. He shot at Decade but he dodged it and inserted a card into the driver.<p>

**Attack Ride: Strike Vent**

The Drag Claw appeared onto his hand. Kaitou watched in awe. "_He can use other Attack Ride cards with transforming?_" He thought. "_So this is the power of Violent Emotion form._"

Decade roared as he launched a fireball from the Drag Claw. Heptus deflected back at him. He switched his Decade Book to sword mode and cut it down. The sliced fireball exploded behind him. He used his tesla-bands once more and appeared in front of Heptus. He hacked at his body armor and slammed the hilt of his sword to his nose, breaking it.

Heptus staggered back, holding his bleeding nose. After snapping back into place, he rose his blaster to shoot at Decade but he was too fast. He dodged the bullets and ran towards Heptus, cutting off his arm. Heptus screamed in pain.

"The finisher," Decade said. He swung his sword for the final blow. Alice screamed and ran to her master, taking the blow for him. Heptus looked flabbergasted when he saw Alice. He grabbed her before she hit the floor.

She coughed up blood. "Is that you master?" She was staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't talk. You're not going to die yet." Tears was pouring from his eyes. "I'll save you." He stared at Decade in anger. "This isn't over." He let out a shout filled with his dark aura. This dark aura hit Decade knocking him out of his transformation. A dark cloud of smoke surrounded Heptus and Alice and they disappeared.

Tsukasa got up and stared at Heptus's arm. It was still holding onto the blaster. Kaitou and Kenzaki ran up to him. "That was amazing," Kenzaki said.

"How did you get that form?" Kaitou asks.

"I don't know," Tsukasa replied. "I can't explain it right now. We don't have that much time. We need to find Hajime. Plus I still think Heptus is still here. He wouldn't leave his blaster behind like that."

"Maybe he was in a rush," Kaitou said.

"No he's still in the building," he said. "Let's go." They ran off to find Hajime.

* * *

><p>Heptus teleported to the fusion room holding Alice with his left arm. Ivan almost had a heart attack when he saw him. "You're just in time," he said. "I'm about to become the Ultimate Joker."<p>

"Change of plans. You're not going to be the Joker. She is." With a nod, Ivan's neck snapped. He placed the dying Alice into the pod between the two Jokers. He stared at the scientists. "Do it!" He roared.

The scientists started the fusion machine. The two Jokers were sucked into the fusion machine along with Alice. After a few minutes the machine exploded. Heptus turned around and stared at them in fury. "What have you done!"

"We're sorry! Please don't-" Their necks were instantly snapped and they died instantly. He stared back at the fire. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry master," A familiar voice said.

He turned around and saw Alice. "You're okay!" He said in relief.

She gave him a smile and saw his missing arm. "It's gone."

"Don't worry. I can still fight with this arm. Now let's finish the Kamen Riders once for all."

She smiled against as she pierced his stomach with her hand.

"Why?" He gasped.

"You're not worthy to be a Dark Emperor anymore," she said. She pulled out her hand and Heptus dropped to the ground, spurting out blood. "I will replace you as the new Dark Emperor. She stood over him and spit at his face. "Goodbye." She snapped her finger and Heptus exploded.

* * *

><p>Back at the Dark Emperor's base, Cronos watched as his brother was killed. Abaddon walked into the room. "So she wanted to be a Dark Emperor," Cronos said.<p>

Abaddon scoffed. "Let's see how she handles herself as one. But we can't ignore her killing our brother."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Alice sensed the three Kamen Riders approaching the room. "So they're finally here." The three men stepped into the room and looked at Alice.<p>

"Where's Heptus?" Tsukasa said.

"Dead," she said. "I killed him because he was useless now. Meet the new Dark Emperor." She pointed at herself and gleamed.

"You monster. He was your master."

Alice laughed. "Please, I surpassed him long ago. I was just waiting for the right time to kill him."

"So that reaction you had back there. It was fake?"

She smiled in response. "Enough talking. I want to try my new power on you Kamen Riders." She transformed into the Ultimate Joker.

The three men transformed and took out their weapons. "Go find Hajime," Decade said to Diend. "We'll fight her." Diend nodded and went to find him. "Kenzaki, are you ready?"

Blade responded by changing into his King form.

"Then let's go." They both yelled their battle cries and charged at Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey guys its me again. So we're finally near the end to Kamen Rider Blade's world. In the first draft I wrote for this chapter I never planned to kill off Heptus. I was going to write him off in the next arc. By the second draft I decided to kill of Heptus because I didn't see anything I could improve on his character. As for Alice she will have more of a role now that she is the new Dark Emperor. You guys can expect to see more of her later on. As for my side project "Eiji's Journey" I have put it off until I finish writing Blade's world. As always, don't forget to leave reviews.<strong>


	23. Heart

Diend was still finding Hajime when he heard several explosions behind him. "_Alice __must __be __using __her __bombs __again_," he thought. He knocked down a door and found Hajime laying on the table, half-naked. He checked his pulse. It was still beating. "Thank god." He lifted Hajime off the table and carried him on his shoulders. He used his tesla-bands to escape. He passed Alice and the others along the way. From what he could see they were getting beaten. "I'll be back soon." As he left, Alice smirked and used her bombs to close off the entrance.

"Your friend won't be coming back here to help you."

"You bitch," Decade said. He roared at her as he swung his sword.

* * *

><p>Diend arrived in front of Hirose's car. She got out and helped Hajime into the car. "What about the others?"<p>

"They're still inside."

"What?! Why aren't you helping them?"

Diend cancelled his transformation. "Alice destroyed the entrance when I left them. They're on their own."

She slapped him in the face. Kaitou stared at her like she was crazy. "What are you-"

"You should be in there trying to help them. Instead you're standing here."

"Like I said. They're on their own."

Hirose raised her hand to slap Kaitou once more but he pointed the Diendriver at her face. "How about you wait for them to come out. If its them then they can do it."

Hirose gave him the finger and got back in the car. Kaitou scoffed and stared at the building. "You better win Tsukasa. You're our only hope."

* * *

><p>Alice crawled onto the ceiling and fired energy balls from her mouth. Decade cut them down but they separated into small balls and exploded. Decade fell back down and stared at her angrily. Blade helped him up. "We could use that form right about now," he said.<p>

"Gee, If only if it could pop out like it did before," Decade retorted. "If I had it I would have used it a long time ago." He inserted Faiz's Kamen Ride card into the driver. The red photon blood formed around him and Faiz's armor appeared. He inserted another card into the driver.

**Form Ride: Faiz Accel**

He started the Accel watch and ran up at Alice at superspeed. He knocked her down from the ceiling and did rapid kicks to her. He slid in the Final Attack card and delivered the final blow to Alice. However, before Decade landed the kick she grabbed his foot and swung him around. She threw him to the wall bringing it down. The Accel watch counted down its time limit.

**3..2..1.. Time Out**

The aftereffects from using the Accel form took its toll on Decade. Faiz's form disappeared as he stood up. "It's not over yet," he panted.

Blade charged at her and swung the King Rouzer at her. She stopped it with her hand. "Really? You're going to do that?" Her eyes glowed and several balls of light appeared. "Bye." She snapped her fingers and the balls exploded. Blade screamed and let go of the King Rouzer and he flew back from the impact. Alice tossed the King Rouzer Back to him.

She flexed her arms and legs. "This is just too easy with my new powers. But of course this wouldn't be possible without the help of Heptus." She stared back at the bloody bits of Heptus.

"Did you plan this from the start?" Decade asked.

"Not at all," She truthfully replied. "I started to get the idea I should kill him not too long ago. I just needed the right time to do it. And look at me now, I'm the most powerful person right now. Well, not as powerful as the other two Dark Emperors."

"As long we're still standing. You'll never win," Blade shouted. He picked up the King Rouzer and took out the Blay Rouzer. "That's what a Kamen Rider is." He charged at Alice once more.

"Seriously?" She yawned. "This tactic again?" She formed a white energy ball in her palm and threw it at Blade. She smiled as it hit its target and exploded.

"No!" Decade yelled.

"Well it looks like-" She stopped smiling when she saw Blade coming out from the smoke. "It can't be!"

He roared out a battlecry as he slashed the two swords at her. A cut appeared on her body but it instantly healed. "I'm not done yet!" He spun around with his swords in a 360 degree hitting her. She jumped back as more wounds appeared on her. He slid five cards into the King Rouzer. "Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace," it announced.

**Royal Straight Flush**

Gold giant hologram cards appeared in front of Blade. The King Rouzer glowed in his hands as he swung it through the cards. The energy came out of the sword and passed through the cards and hit Alice. She tried to block it with her hands but it was too much for her. It exploded and she rolled to the floor.

"Tsukasa do it!" He shouted.

Decade nodded and slipped in the Illusion Attack Ride card. Two copies of Decade appeared beside him. They out their Final Attack Ride cards and slid it in the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

They performed the three versions of their final attacks and used it on Alice. There was an explosion as the attacks hit her. The copies of Decade disappeared as he ended his transformation. "Is it over?" he said. The smoke cleared revealing a masked man holding Alce, in her human form.

Blade ended his transformation. "Who are you?"

The masked man ignored Kenzaki and turned to Tsukasa. "So we finally meet."

"Let me guess. You're one of the Dark Emperors."

The masked man smiled. "Right you are. My name is Cronos. I"m the second Dark Emperor. It was amusing to watch you fight. But let me tell you this. As you are now, you cannot defeat us." A portal opened behind him before he stepped in, he turned around. "Until we meet again." THe portal closed behind him leaving Kenzaki and Tsukasa alone.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, after Hajime came out of the hospital, they decided to throw a party for him and Kenzaki at Hirose's house. The Jokers inside them was finally gone. Everyone was happy and having a fun time except for Tsukasa. He stood outside the balcony watching the sunset. He touched his mother's necklace and remembered and a day with her.<p>

_"__Mommy __do __you __think __I__'__ll __be __a __good __emperor__?" __He __asked__. __She __smiled __and __patted __his __head__. _

"_Of __course __you __will__. __But __remember __this__: __To __be __a __good __emperor __you__'__ll __have __to __be __a __strong__man__."_

_He __nodded __and __gave __her __a __bright __smile __then __he __ran __off __to __play __with __his __friends__._

Tsukasa smiled as the memory faded. "I'm sorry mother, but I'm not as strong as you think I am." He had failed to defeat Alice and she had gotten away. If he couldn't stop her then how he could be an emperor or a Kamen Rider? What was even worse was that Blade's Kamen Ride cards were still blank.

Kenzaki noticed Tsukasa's bad mood and went to talk to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How do you still fight when an enemy has gotten away?"

Kenzaki realized what this was about now. He chuckled when he thought about it.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry about Alice. There's time for that later?"

"Are you serious?" Tsukasa took out the Blade's blank Kamen Ride cards. "I didn't defeat her that's why the cards are still blank." He put the cards back into his Decade Book and angrily threw the glass of wine he was holding off the balcony. It shattered into pieces when it hit the ground.

"Why are you doing this in the first place? This whole journey thing?"

"It's so I can become emperor and to stop the Dark Emperors."

"You're missing something else."

"What's that?"

He tapped at his chest. "The heart of a Kamen Rider."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you're weak and that's why you blame yourself for letting Alice escape."

"What does that have to do with the heart of a Kamen Rider?" Tsukasa let out an angry huff.

"I don't know how its like in your world. But in this one, being a Kamen Rider means not giving up. Even if you think you failed, don't just give up, keep on going." He gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Think about it."

Tsukasa watched him go back to the party. "Heart of a Kamen Rider, eh." He remembered the monolith appeared after the battle.

_"__With __no __Undead __in __this __world__, __it __said__. "__The __Battle __Royale __is __over__. __Use __your __lives __wisely__. __For __this __world __has __been __saved __by __you __two__." __Then __it __disappeared__._

"They should live normal lives now," he said. He took out Blade's Kamen Ride cards. They started to glow and turned back to normal. His watch starting beeping, signaling the end of their roles in this world. "So they turned back to normal after Kenzaki gave me that speech." He smiled and put the cards back into the Decade Book. He went back inside to the party and rejoined the others.

Meanwhile, Kaitou was working on the K-Touch upstairs. He threw his tools on the table in anger. "This is going to take a while to finish. But we don't have the luxury of time at all.." His cardholder started glowing as it shot out cards in the air. He grabbed them as soon as they stopped glowing and took a glance. Leangle and Garren were on them. "Tsukasa must have restored Blade's cards back to normal." He put the K-Touch and the cards back into his jacket. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He saw a strand of grey hair in his head. "I'm getting too old for this," He groaned. "Guess I'll go back to the party."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsukasa and Kaitou packed up their things from the hotel. They had woken up early and left Hirose's house. They had to move on to the next world as soon as they could. "So how did you get back Blade's power?" Kaitou asked.<p>

He looked at him for a while then went back to packing. "He told me something useful," He replied.

"Oh? What's that?"

"It was the heart of a Kamen Rider."

"That's gay," he snorted.

Tsukasa scowled. "Let's just go to Hibiki's world now." He pushed the button on his watch and a portal appeared. They stepped into it leaving Blade's world behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that ends Blade's World. Instead of the usual four chapters for an Arc I'll be cutting it down to three chapters each. I made my decision when I started to write the first chapter for Blade's world. I'll be taking a break on this to work on my side project "Eiji's Journey." After I finish with the side project I'll get back to writing Hibiki's world. As always, don't forget to leave reviews.**


	24. Hibiki's World

**Chapter 24**

Chronos watched as Alice dodged attacks from holograms. She moved swiftly and cut down the hologram. "That's good," he said. "But you need to be faster."

Alice gave him a look and scoffed. "This is as fast as I can go." More holograms appeared and she cut them down in a second. She smiled and turned around and saw Chronos running towards with a blade in his hand. She transformed into her Joker form and blocked the sword. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Holograms aren't good enough for your training. You need to fight a person of real skill." He slashed at her arm cutting it. He stood in a fighting stance and motioned at Alice to come at him. She winced at the pain but the cut healed itself. Alice roared and ran towards him. She used her fast movement speed to knock back. She formed fireballs in her hand and threw them at Cronos. They exploded on impact.

"How's that?" She sneered.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw Cronos' sword sticking out. The smoke cleared and Cronos was unscathed. He walked towards her and pulled out his sword. "Absorbing the jokers have made you invincible but that power is useless if you can't use it well." He sheathed his sword and walked away leaving her alone in the room.

Alice was frustrated with herself. She had all this power and still wasn't powerful enough to beat Cronos. If she couldn't beat Cronos then how would she beat Decade? But what was that form he had? She thought. She had never seen it before. For now she would train herself to beat Decade before he got too strong. She summoned more holograms and began sparring with them.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa and Kaitou walked down the mountain trail. When they had exited the portal they had ended up in the mountains. Kaitou took out his tablet. "Shall we read about this world now?"<p>

Tsukasa shook his head. "I'm getting tired of reading about the worlds. Plus I get the gist about the worlds we visit. They all have some big bad guy we have to beat and then we can move on to another world. Am I right?" He looked at Kaitou.

Kaitou put away his tablet and nodded. "I don't understand why we ended up here though." He scratched his head.

"Obviously your tablet is broken."

He scowled in response. "My technology is perfect. Don't you dare talk crap about it." Tsukasa snickered and they continued down the path. Suddenly several spikes came out coming towards them. They dodged it and the spikes hit a tree. A monster came out of the bush and growled at them. Tsukasa and Kaitou took out their drivers and slid in their respective cards. "Transform!"

Their armors formed on them s the monster growled. Decade shot at the monster but it had no effect.

"Our attacks won't work on it. It's a Makamou. It can only be hurt by "pure sounds," Kaitou said.

"You have got to be kidding me. Then why did we transform?" He said.

"The armor can protect us from killed you idiot. Look out!" He pointed as the Bakeneko Makamou jumped at them. Decade dodged the monster and managed pull off its tail. He tossed it away, not knowing it was forming another Bakeneko. The clone behind him grew out its claws and ran towards Decade.

"Tsukasa behind you!"

"What?" He looked behind him. "Shit.."

A man tackled the clone down and jumped back. He took out a fork like device and hit it against a tree. It made a sound as the man brought it to his forehead. A small oni face formed on his head and purple flames engulfed him. the flames disappeared as it revealed a purple rider.

"Kaitou is that?"

"Yeah its Hibiki," Diend's card holder started glowing and shot out cards in the air. He grabbed them and they revealed themselves as the supporting riders from Hibiki's world, including some riders that he had never seen before. Hibiki unhooked his drumsticks from his belt and hit the Bakenekos. He kicked one away and removed his Ongekikou Kentsuzumi and pressed it on the Bakeneko on his right. it grew into a huge drum and the monster became paralyzed.

"Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyoda no Kata!" Hibiki shouted. He slammed his drumsticks onto the drum and the monster exploded. He spun his drumstick and looked at the other one. "One more to go." Hibiki focused his power into his drumsticks and they lit on fire. "Take this!" He threw two fireballs at the bakeneko destroying it. He took a deep breath as the armor came off. Tsukasa and Kaitou tried not to the fire destroyed his clothes when he transformed earlier. He looked at them and then looked down at himself. "Oh crap." He looked around for something and went into the bushes. A minute later he came out fully clothed, holding his backpack.

Kaitou and Tsukasa cancelled their transformations. "So you must be Hibiki," Tsukasa said. "It's nice to be meet you." He held out his hand to the young man but he looked away.

"Sorry, I'm Hibiki's student, Kiriya Kyousuke. Why are you looking for Hibiki? And what kind of armor was that I never seen it before."

"I see. So you inherited the armor from Hibiki. And we need to see Hibiki its important." Kaitou said.

Kiriya put on his backpack. "Ignoring my question about the armors eh? No matter. Come. I'll take you to see him. He's not far from here." He started walking down the hill. Kaitou and Tsukasa followed him. Kaitou took out his tablet and started reading about Hibiki's world. If you don't read it then I will. There are still things I need to know."

Tsukasa smirked. Kaitou was a useful friend to have around. He wondered what he would do without him. "Whatever let's just get this world over with. We're getting closer to restoring the cards' power." They continued to follow Kiriya down the path to see Hibiki.

* * *

><p>The two Makamou creators watched the group walking down the path. "They are dangerous," The man said. He had not seen the two new riders while studying on the Oni's weakness.<p>

"Yes they are. I can sense they will cause trouble for us." The woman said. The man and woman were supernatural people who created the Makamou. They wanted to get rid of humanity and fill it with their creation. However, the Oni got in their way many times. They were tired of that. The creators both sensed something behind them and turned around and saw a woman standing in front of them.

"Hello you two. My name is Alice. I have an proposition to make with you two." She smiled mischievously as she walked towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I finished this chapter a few days ago but I couldn't post it due to issues with the internet and I was waiting for my grades to be post up. I feel like writing this world is going to be a challenge since I never felt any connection with Kamen Rider Hibiki. The show was great and all but I just didn't like the idea of musical instruments. This world is going to be a pain in my butt but I'll write the two chapters as best as I can. As always review my story and thanks for supporting me.<strong>


	25. Attack on the Riders

**Chapter 25**

Alice handed the Makamou creators pills. "These will increase your power. You will finally be able to kill those Oni."

They swallowed the pills and instantly felt power surging through them. They both smiled. "Finally we will put an end to the Oni." The man said.

"Once the Oni are dead, the Makamou will take over the world," the woman laughed. Thanks to the mysterious woman they met they would finally be able to fill the world with their brethren.

"Shall we go?" Alice smiled.

The creators nodded. They jumped from away from their base and went from mountain to mountain eager to test their new power.

* * *

><p>Kiriya showed Tsukasa and Kaitou their campsite. "Hibiki!" He shouted. "There are some people who wants to meet you!" A middle age man came out of the tent. "Yo Kiriya." He stared at Kaitou and Tsukasa. "Come sit." He led them to a foldable table and chairs and they sat down. He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank from it. "So… what do you want?"<p>

"Tell us everything about this world," Tsukasa said bluntly.

Kaitou smacked him on the head. "Don't just say that immediately." He shook his head at him.

Hibiki laughed. "It's fine. You don't see many dimension jumping travelers anyways."

"Wait how did you know that-"

"You guys are dimension jumping travelers? It was easy. The guy wearing emperor style clothes stands out a lot," he smirked. "Come to think about it. You guys never told me your name."

"I'm Tsukasa. In my world I'm the emperor."

"I'm Kaitou."

"Nice to meet you both." He poured them coffee.

They thanked him and drank the coffee. "So tell us about this world," Tsukasa said.

Hibiki smiled and told the duo everything they should know. The day turned to night and by the time he was finished Tsukasa was sleeping. Kaitou, however, listened to every word. He hit Tsukasa on the head to wake him up. Tsukasa instantly woke up and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"He's finished."

"Oh…" Tsukasa shook hands with Hibiki. "Thanks for telling us everything."

"No problem. If you need a place to sleep you can have our tent."

"But Hibiki!" Kiriya whined. "Where are we going to sleep?"

Hibiki gave his pupil a frown. "We're not letting them sleep outside in the cold." He led them to the tents and opened the flap. "Come in."

They entered the tent and put down their things. Thanks Hibiki."

"I'll wake you guys up when the sun is up." He closed the tent flaps and left them alone. Tsukasa got into the sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep. Kaitou stared at the future emperor.

"I swear he needs to take things seriously." He got in the sleeping bag and went to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night when he heard something. He went outside the tent and saw Kiriya in Hibiki's armor. He took out the Armed saber and pressed the button under the hilt. The disc animals appeared and jumped onto the armor. Together they formed the Armed Hibiki armor. Suddenly Kiriya yelled out in pain and the disc animals came off him. He was in his original form again.

"Damn it! Why can't I use it!" He slammed his fist onto the ground. "You can stop staring now Kaitou." He stood up and looked at him. He cancelled his transformation and put on his clothes. He yelled out in frustration. "If only I can master it…"

'You won't be able to master it just like that Kiriya," Kaitou said. "A form like that takes practice. It probably took Hibiki some time to use it too." He placed a comforting hand on Kiriya's shoulder. "Keep practicing." He gave him a pat and walked back to his tent.

"Watch out!" Kaitou was pushed down by Kiriya as a purple energy ball flew past them. It hit the ground and made a huge explosion. The explosion woke Tsukasa and Hibiki from their sleep. They looked around to see what the caused the explosion. Hibiki pointed up at the trees. "They're up there!"

The Makamou creators and Alice jumped down from the trees.

"Yo," Alice said.

Hibiki stayed back as the three riders transformed into their respective forms. "I'm getting annoyed of this Alice. Go back to your emperors."

She smirked. "Not until I kill you boy." SHe transformed into her Joker form. SHe looked at the man and woman. "Shall we go?" They nodded and charged at the riders. Alice jumped at Decade throwing him down. "You're mine." The man jumped on Diend while the woman handled Kiriya. The woman clawed at Kiriya's armor he punched her away and took out his drumsticks. He poured his strength into his drumsticks they lit on fire. He threw the fireballs at the woman. She threw them away with just one hand. She smirked at him and snapped her fingers. Rocks started to float off the ground and attached to her body forming an armor.

Kiriya spun his drumsticks and ran towards the woman. The woman smiled and flipped her hair. "You're more stupider than you look boy." She punched him in the stomach making him groan in pain and then kicked him to the tree.

Meanwhile Decade was fighting Alice. He blocked her attack with his sword. She leaned in closer. "Come on. Use that form! Otherwise this won't be fun," She released her aura knocking him back.

"Guess what. You ain't getting to see that!" He slid a card into the driver and activated it.

**Kamen Ride: Blade**

A blue hologram card shot out from his driver and he ran through it transforming into Blade. the Blay Rouzer came down from the sky and he grabbed it. He ran towards Alice and slashed at her. She dodged everyone of his attacks and swung her claws at him. In return Decade blocked all her attacks. "In that case." He took out his Decade book and switched it to its sword mode. 'two swords will be enough." He came at her again and she continued to dodge them.

Diend watched the two riders continued to fight their enemy. "Kiriya having a hard time." He looked back at Tsukasa. "He should be able to hold his own."

"Look at me!" The man yelled. But Diend just punched him in the face.

"I don't have any time for this," he said. He slid in two cards into the Diendriver and pulled the trigger.

**Kamen Ride: Kabuki, Nishiki**

"What?! He can summon Oni?" Kiriya said. The two riders jumped at the man and started to fight him. The man just laughed. "Those are nothing to me!"

Diend scoffed. He used his tesla-bands to join the fight. He landed several blows on the man and kicked him down. "Time to end this." He slid a card into the Diendriver.

**Attack Ride: Cross Attack**

"Ongeki Kyo: Irasshai!" Nisiki yelled. He took out his Ongeki Sakoku Ressetsu and hit it with his tuning fork. The sound hit the man and he started to scream in pain. Nisiki continued to hit the Sankaku Ressetsu and blood started to drip from the man's nose.

The woman saw what was happening and tried to help him. Kiriya held her back. "You're not going anywhere." He activated his Kurenai form to hold her in place. Alice tried to help but Decade held her back with his attacks. "Don't look away!"

Alice growled. "You bitch…" She blew him away with her aura again. Decade got up and slid in a card into the driver. "Oh no you don't."

**Form Ride: Blade Jack**

Wings grew on his back as his armor turned into gold. He flew towards her and hacked at her. She groaned as her wound healed. "I have no time to deal with you!" She threw energy blasts at him but he dodged them all.

Decade grabbed her and flew up. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to fight me," He sneered.

"You bastard!" She launched an energy ball at his face but he ducked it. Suddenly they both started to fall down.

"What are you doing!" Alice screamed.

Once they were close to the ground he let her ground and she hit the ground. A cloud of dust formed as hit the ground. She got up slowly and growled at him. Decade slid a card into his driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Blade**

The Blay Rouzer started to charge lightning in its blade. He flew at her and hit her with the attack in return she hit him back with her energy blast knocking him out of his transformation. Tsukasa coughed up blood.

"I don't care about seeing that form anymore. I'm going to kill you!" She grew out her claw and walked toward him. Blue bursts of bullets hit the ground. "You're dealing with me now. Kabuki finish him." Kabuki nodded as Diend ran to help Tsukasa. Kabuki tok out his drumsticks and yelled out a battlecry. He ran towards the man and yelled out "Ongeki Da: Goka Kenran!"

He rammed his drumsticks onto the man's chest. He flew into the riverr and didn't move. His body started to break down as he died. The woman screamed in grief. She knocked Kiriya away and ran to the man.

"Please don't die… Please!" The man smiled at her, he reached to touch her face but he crumbled to dust. She watched as the man's remains flowed down the river. The woman started to cry and then stopped and looked at Diend angrily. "I'll kill you!" She moved at a speed that Diend couldn't see but Alice stopped her in her tracks.

"Not like this they outnumber us," she whispered. She teleported the both of them away. The riders undid their transformations. Hibiki came out of hiding and picked up Tsukasa.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He leaned onto Hibiki for support. "Listen I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need to master a form I have and I need your help."

Hibiki looked at him for awhile and then nodded. "Alright. First, we need you to rest." He brought him into the tent. Kaitou walked over to Kiriya and lent him a hand but he slapped it away.

"If I had the Armed form I could have killed her and ended this conflict." He pounded his fists onto the ground.

Kaitou scratched his head and sighed. "I'll help you.

Kiriya looked up. "What?"

"I'll help get you that damn Armed form." He pulled Kiriya up and stared at him. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: One last chapter and Hibiki's world will finally be over. There's not much to say but I have been putting off work on the Decade book so I could work on my other story that I posted. I have tons of ideas for the other story. But I'll try my best to finish the Decade book as soon as possible. Thanks for supporting me and as always review my chapter if you have anything to say.<strong>


	26. Ascension of the Riders

**Chapter 26**

Tsukasa was shivering in the cold water. Early in the morning, Hibiki had woke him up and brought him to a waterfall. He threw him into the water for no reason and pushed him back in everytime he tried to get out. "What's the point of this?" He stuttered.

"You'll see." He took out a tuning fork and hit it on his belt. Soundwaves started to come out and he held it to his forehead and a blue flame covered him. He blew it away with his arm revealing white armor. This is just training armor that all the newbies use." He took out his drumsticks and jumped into the water. He pointed at Tsukasa. "Now we fight."

He took out his driver and put it on. He opened his book and took out his card and slid it into the driver. "Transform!" The armor formed onto him as the pointer light on his helmet glowed. He stood in a fighting stance as Hibiki ran towards him. Hibiki swung his drumsticks at him and he blocked it. At the last second he poured his power into the drumsticks lighting them on fire. The blast blew Decade back into the water.

"Damn it," he reached for his book but it was gone. He looked back at Hibiki. He was waving it in his hands and tossed it behind him.

"No using your cards. I need you to fight me using your own power." He spun his drumsticks and motioned at Decade to come at him. He got up from the water and charged at Hibiki swinging wild punches at him. He never got a chance to touch him as the fireballs lifted him off his feet once more. He landed into the water and was drenched in water again.

"Get up. I'm not finished with you yet."

Decade yelled and tackled him. Hibiki kicked him in the stomach and let go of him. He received another blow from the fireballs. Decade felt something in him growing. Hibiki looked back and saw the Decade Book glowing.

"So that's how it works…" He looked back at Decade and saw him charging at him. "Oh shit-" He was knocked down onto the water and Decade started beating him. With each punch the magenta color turned lighter. "At this rate he'll lose himself," he thought. He pressed the drumsticks at Decade's stomach and launched him away with fire. He screamed as he hit the rocky wall and landed in the water. The blast was strong enough to knock him out of his transformation. The Decade Book started glowing him out of his transformation. The Decade Book started glowing brighter and shot out a card. It landed in the water next to Tsukasa. Hibiki walked to it and picked it up. Decade's eyes was sinister looking in the card and the magenta color was lighter. "It looks like pushing him to his limits worked. He put him on his back and carried him back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods, Diend continued to shoot at Kiriya. He dodged the blasts and jumped at him. But he simply pointed the Diendriver at Kiriya and shot at point blank. He landed in the water and he yelled out in anger. "Come on. I'm not even using my cards." He sat down on the ground and chuckled.<p>

"What's so funny?" He panted.

"You bare the Hibiki armor but your name isn't even Hibiki. Obviously he thinks you don't have what it takes to be Hibiki." He bursted out in laughter.

Kiriya growled. He got up and focused his power into the armor. Red steam came out of the ground and covered him. He was now in his red Kurenai form. "This time I'll get you." He threw fireballs at Diend but he ducked and shot at him. Kiriya fell back into the water once more. He yelled out in frustration. "How is this helping me!"

"You're not feeling it."

"Feeling what?!" He threw fireballs once more but he deflected it with the Diendriver.

"You're relying on force too much," he sighed. "Getting through that thick head of yours is going to be tougher than I thought."

"You bitch," he snarled. He tackled Diend but he just stood there unfazed. He beat him down with the Diendriver and pried him off. He pulled the trigger and shot him point blank in the chest. He flew into the water again.

"You're missing the point of how the Makamou are defeated. You guys use pure sounds to kill them. And this Armed Saber doesn't do that. Whoever created this Saber lost the sense of pure sound in this work."

Kiriya looked at the saber. It looked different to him. The blade was much wider and thick. Diend tossed the Armed Saber at him. He grabbed it and felt an energy surge through him. He heard a harmony of sounds in his head. "What happened? What did you do?"

Diend pulled him out of the water. "I gave it an upgrade or in this case I tinkered with it to suit you. The one that Hibiki used was too powerful so I had to change some things."

"Thanks Kaitou."

Diend stepped back. "We're not done with your training yet." He motioned at Kiriya to use the saber.

He looked at it and then at Kaitou. "Alright. Time to test it." He pressed the button on the bottom hilt. A soundwave came out of the saber covering his body. This disc animals formed on his body creating an Sengoku style armor. Kiriya stared at his new form. He had finally done it. He had achieved Armed form. He jumped in joy and started laughing. Then he realized that he was still training with Kaitou. He put away the saber and took out the drumsticks. "Here I come." He charged at Diend yelling out a battle cry. He shot at him but he was unfazed due to the armor.

"Shit." He braced himself as Kiriya landed the drumsticks on him. As the sticks hit him he felt as if a truck had hit him. He was knocked back by the blow and hit the tree. "Well done," he chuckled weakly. Kiriya caught him as he fell unconscious. I guess I passed the training. He carried Kaitou back to the camp.

* * *

><p>The woman screamed as she destroyed her lab. Alice watched her quietly. "What should I do about this…" The woman stared at Alice and grabbed her.<p>

"You! You said we would be stronger!" Her eyes had an intense glare to them. Alice brushed her off. Alice brushed her off. "Your man was too cocky of himself and got himself killed." The woman realized what she said was right. Every Makamou that was thrown at the Oni in the past was destroyed. Even the clones were destroyed by them.

"Besides this just means you're the strongest Makamou," Alice said. She had to calm her down or she would lose a valuable asset.

The woman smiled when she said that. "Yes I am the strongest Makamou now." She started to laugh and Alice joined in with her.

Now then shall we go? It's time for us to show our true power."

The woman smiled at Alice. "So you noticed."

"It was obvious. Your partner used his full strength to fight the rider. You, however, were playing around," she said.

The woman sat down and crossed her legs. "I like to play with them first so I can watch them suffer," she smiled. She released her aura and sighed. "It feels good doesn't it?"

Alice smiled as the aura passed through her. "Yes it does. Now let's go. We must attack them before they recover." They left the lab and started sprinting towards the riders.

* * *

><p>Kiriya and Kaitou returned to the camp. tsukasa helped Kaitou into the tent to rest. "Well he'll be out for a couple of hours," he said. He looked back at Kiriya. "So I assume you achieved the Armed form."<p>

Kiriya nodded. "Kaitou tweaked it a little so it would suit my strength. How did you know?"

He took out several cards from his coat. "Because the Hibiki cards are back to normal. All that's left to do is to get rid of that damn Makamou lady."

Kiriya and Hibiki nodded. "Kiriya come with me." They walked away from the tent and stopped near the trees. he took something out from his coat and showed it to Kiriya. It was Hibiki's sign.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, staring at the sign.

"Eh? It's simple you earned it. You are now Hibiki and I'm now regular old me, Hitoshi Hidaka."

"But…" Hibiki said.

"It's fine. Now just put an end to that Makamou bitch," Hitoshi said. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and they walked back to the campsite.

"Yo, Tsukasa. From now on he's Hibiki."

"Yo," Hibiki said.

"What the hell…" Tsukasa was stunned by the sudden news.

A disc animals ran towards Hitoshi and jumped on his shoulder. It turned back into a disc and he put it on a tuning fork. "Shit. They're coming!" A energy blast hit them knocking them off the ground. Hibiki took out his tuning fork and hit it on the ground. He held it to his forehead and flames covered him. He blew them away with his arm, transforming into Hibiki. Tsukasa placed his driver and opened the switches on the side and slid the card in.

"Transform."

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

The armor appeared and formed onto his body. Alice and the woman teleported in front of them. "It's time we finish this," she said. She transformed into her Joker form and placed her hand on the ground. A round circle around her hand glowed. She took her hand off as a sword formed. She grabbed it and stroked the blade and smiled at the riders. Rocks hovered around the Makamou woman and formed an body armor. "Where is that blue rider? I'm going to kill him."

Hibiki stepped in front of Decade. "You'll be fighting me you stupid old hag." He spun his drumsticks and pointed at her. "Tsukasa you can handle the other one." He said to him. Red steam came out of the ground and he transformed into his Kurenai form. He charged at the woman and pushed her away from the tent.

"So that's where he is…" She punched Hibiki but he stood firm and hit her with his drumsticks. He shook his head at her and threw fireballs at her. She blocked them with her arm. She growled and started attacking him.

* * *

><p>Alice smirked at Decade. "I'm going to have you show me that power of yours." She pointed her sword at him.<p>

Decade scoffed at her. "Let's warm up first." He took out a card and slid it into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Faiz**

The red photon blood formed on his body creating the Faiz armor. The Faiz Edge came down from the sky and he grabbed it. He flicked his wrists and stood in a fighting stance.

"You won't defeat me in that form," she snickered. She attacked him and he blocked her sword with the Faiz Edge. He took out the Decade Book and switched it into the gun mode. He shot at her body and she stepped back. He then cut her with the Faiz Edge. Her wound healed and the bleeding stopped. "I'm not done yet!" He slid in another card into the driver.

**Form Ride: Faiz Accel**

The chest plates opened up and became shoulder pads, revealing the Faiz Core in the center. He pressed the start button on the watch and attacked Alice, cutting her several times. Some wounds were healing but the rest continued to bleed. "Shit.." She realized what he was doing to her and she released her aura knocking him out of Faiz's form. She threw an energy blast at him which threw him out of his transformation. Tsukasa wiped the blood from his face and took out a card. He hesitated for a moment as he stared at it. He still didn't know if he could handle the Violent Emotion's powers or not. "Guess I'll have to try! Transform!" He slid in the card into the driver.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

The armor formed on his body and the color changed along with the light pointer. The pointer glowed violet as the regular magnets turned into a lighter shade. His eyes became sinister looking as an aura engulfed him. He motioned at Alice to come at him.

She smirked. "Finally a real challenge!" She ran towards him swinging her sword at him. He dodged it with a step. She swung it again and he stopped it with a finger. He made a fist and it glowed and he punched her. She coughed up blood and dropped to her knee. "You bastard…" She threw everything she had at him making him step back.

Decade yawned and slipped a card into the driver.

**Attack Ride: Advent**

Dragredder appeared and attacked Alice. It launched fireballs at her and she dodged them. Decade watched as she dodged the attacks. He snapped his hands and Agito's flame saber dropped from the sky. He slid in a card into the driver and ran towards Alice.

**Final Attack Ride: Agito**

Alice dodged the fireball from Dragredder but was hit by its tail and was sent flying. She looked as Decade was running towards her. "Fuck I can't do anything… at this rate."

He jumped up and hit her with the Saber Slash finisher and kicked her to the ground. "I thought you were going to be a challenge for me," he mocked.

Alice roared in anger and threw energy blasts at him. He deflected the blasts with the saber and ran towards her. He slipped in another card into the driver.

**Final Attack Ride: Decade**

He jumped up and hit her in the chest with the Dimension kick. She landed on the ground and stared angrily at him. "This isn't over!" She teleported away from the battle. Decade cancelled his transformation and stared at the Violent Emotion card. "I can win with this card." He was a step closer into defeating the Four Dark Emperors now. He stared at the battle in front of him. Hibiki was still fighting the Makamou creator.

The woman slammed into Hibiki knocking him off his feet. He took out the Armed Saber and activated it. The disc animals appeared and jumped onto his armor transforming him into his Armed form. He managed to cut part of her armor off with the saber. He then slammed the saber into the ground and pressed the button creating a shockwave which hit the woman. "So you've gotten stronger," she said. She released her aura and it hit Hibiki. He put away the saber and took out the drumsticks.

"let's finish this!" She charged at him swinging her fist but he evaded that and removed the Ongekiko-Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi and attached it to the woman. "Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei!" Flames covered the drumsticks as he pounded on the Ongekiko. He hit it one last time and she exploded into pieces.

"With that… there'll be no more Makamou," The armor disappeared as he cancelled the transformation. He went to get new clothes and then went to the tent. Kaitou was still unconscious and he smiled. "Thanks for helping me." He left him to rest in the tent. Tsukasa held out his hand to Hibiki. "Congratulations on becoming Hibiki. Not that it matters now. With the creators gone there should be no more Makamou."

He smiled at Tsukasa. "I would like to believe that but there are still remnants if Makamou in Japan. It shouldn't take us long to find them all but once they're gone the world will be at peace." He sighed in relief. The fight against the Makamou would finally be over at last, he thought.

Hitoshi came out of hiding and smiled at them. "Let's take a break and relax for today. I'll make some curry." He ran off to gather the ingredients. That night they all ate their fill and shared stories with each other. When it was morning Kaitou and Tsukasa had already moved onto the next world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I've finished Hibiki's world, only three worlds to go. I've also decided to change the format once more. I'll be writing two chapters for the final three worlds and everything has been planned out. Of course you'll be seeing Decade's complete form in the story so don't worry about that. About Violent Emotion form and how he got it I wanted to give him a power which he could use at anytime. But I'll be adding something later into the story so don't worry about him using the form all the time. As for the other story I'm working on I'll be working on it now.<strong>


	27. Kabuto's World

**Chapter 27**

Alice was blown through the wall by Abaddon. She coughed up blood and stared angrily at him. She lifted her hand to summon a blast but Cronos sliced her hand before she could use it. He sheathed his sword and stared coldly at her. She screamed in pain and grabbed her bleeding stub. "Why?! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You have proved how well you can use your power but you are at your limit. Now that I know what Decade's new power is capable of, you are no use to me," Abaddon said. He raised his hand and channeled an dark orb.

Alice stared at the black orb and realized what it was. She looked at Cronos for help. "Please don't let him do this to me!" He stared at her coldly then turned around and walked out. She started crying and curled up on the floor. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die. I'm going to recreate you. It's time you come back to me, Alice." The black orb started to pull her in and she screamed in fear. She clawed at the floor with her hand but it was no use. She disappeared into the black orb and the orb disappeared into Abaddon. He stepped out of the room and looked at Cronos. He was waiting for him. "Don't worry. She'll be all new again. As for the two kamen riders, I have something planned for them."

* * *

><p>Tsukasa and Kaitou stepped into Kabuto's World and was shocked at what they saw. Everything was in ruins. Buildings were on fire or in rubbles. "What happened here?" Tsukasa said. Explosions were heard in the city and they ran towards the city to learn more about the world. The tablet was knocked out of his hand and dropped to the floor. There was a giant horn in it and he looked in the direction where the shot came from. It was a worm. "Damn it we could have used the information." He took out the Diendriver and Tsukasa took out his driver as well. "<strong>Transform!<strong>" They shouted.

Their armor appeared onto them and they ran towards the worm.

Diend started shooting at the worm while Decade took out his Decade book and switched it to its sword function. He charged at the worm slashing at it. Blood dripped from his sword as he panted. The worm was still standing after taking all those blows. Suddenly, heat came out of the worm and it shed its skin showing its true form. Suddenly it disappeared and Decade felt several strikes hitting him. "What in the-" He couldn't see the worm but he felt another strike and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it. It's using clock up." Diend said. The worm then focused its target on Diend. He was knocked up in the air and then knocked back down onto the ground. His transformation cancelled immediately as he hit the ground.

"Kaitou!" Decade shouted. He ran towards him but he was held in place by the Worm. As he took a step a claw from the Worm hit him. Suddenly the worm appeared in front of him. He swung his claw at Decade but it was hit by bullets. Decade turned back and saw several soldiers. The soldiers surrounded the worm. "You two! Get out of here! We'll handle it." One of them said.

Two soldiers behind them grabbed them and told them to run. "What about your friends?" Tsukasa said, cancelling his transformation.

"They gave up their lives for you two." One of the soldier said. He had a grim look on his face.

Kaitou and Tsukasa looked back. The soldiers who stayed back to help them escape were being killed one by one. Tsukasa looked away and felt sad. They had sacrificed their lives to help them escape. He wished he could have done something.

They went into the city and avoided the Worm patrolling around. One of the soldiers lifted up a manhole and they climbed down it.

"Our headquarters are underground," Sora said. He gave his name to Tsukasa and Kaitou as they walked in the sewers. They learned from Sora that a year after the battle at the Zect Headquarters a new breed of worm suddenly appeared. These new breed killed Kabuto and Gatack with their technique called Slow down. The technique makes an area that is within the range of the Worm and slows any movement down. They called the new breed Shin Worm. They could also use Clock Up to their advantage. In a couple of months most of humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction.

They finally arrived at the resistance headquarters. Soldiers were wandering around and staring at the ground. It seemed like they given up on ever winning against the Shin Worm. Most of them were wounded and had bandages covered on them. There were also families sitting close to each other for warmth. Tsukasa realized it was cold down here and sneezed.

"We're almost close," Sora said. "I'm taking you to see the captain."

He brought them to the back of the headquarters. The captain was sitting down eating cold pasta with tomato sauce on it. He noticed them coming and put down his fork. "Sora, who are they?"

"They're Kamen Riders, sir."

The captain stared at him in disbelief. "Kamen Riders? But they're all dead." He stared at Tsukasa and Kaitou with an raised eyebrow. He then glanced back at Sora. "I don't believe you."

Tsukasa sighed and took out his driver. He placed the driver on his waist and took out his card. "**Transform**"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

The captain looked amazed as he watched Tsukasa transform into Decade. He snapped out of it and stood up. He looked happy. "We might finally have a chance against the Shin Worm."

Suddenly they felt shaking on the ground. A soldier came running to them and shouted, "The Shin Worm! They found us!" The soldier had a scared look on his face like he didn't know what to do. The captain screamed at him.

"Don't just stand there! Round up the survivors and get them to the safe room!"

The soldier started crying. "Sir… they're all dead."

The captain and the others stood there in shock. How could have this happened?

The soldier that was in front of them dropped the ground. Blood was poured out of him. Behind him was a Shin Worm, its claw was dripping with blood.

Kaitou transformed into Diend and started shooting at the Worm. He slipped a card into the driver and pulled the trigger.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

The bullets spread and hit the worm in various places. The worm's wounds healed quickly and started to make its move. It disappeared and the Captain's throat was slit open. Blood gushed out and he dropped to the floor. Sora screamed in fear and he had that look as his throat was slit out as well. The ceiling crumbled down and sunlight poured in. Decade and Diend looked up. A swarm of Shin Worm were hovering above them. One of them stood out, it had a humanoid form.

The worm were eating the people's heads. Decade felt like throwing up.

The humanoid Worm stared at them. "Kamen Riders? I thought your race were dead." the worm held out a sword and it started glowing. "I guess I'll started with the blue one." It swung its sword and an energy wave came out of it. It sliced Diend in half. He never had the time to react to it.

"Kaitou!" Decade shouted. He couldn't believe it. His friend was cut down in front of him. He was in a state of shock then adrenaline and rage pumped into him. he screamed as he switched the Decade book into its gun mode and shot at the worm. The worm yawned and swung its sword again. Decade's arm dropped to the floor. He didn't even feel the blows to his body. He continued to scream as he was cut into pieces. He suddenly felt tired. He didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to rest. He closed his eyes slowly and the last thing he heard was:

"Finally he stopped screaming."

* * *

><p>Tsukasa screamed as he woke up in a room. <em>What the hell? <em>He could have swore he was dead. But yet he could feel his heart beating. He looked down and saw that his body was chopped up. He moved his hands staring at them.

"Welcome back to reality."

Tsukasa looked up and saw a red beetle Kamen Rider carrying an unconscious Kaitou on his shoulder. The Rider looked down at Tsukasa. "My name is Tendou Souji. I just saved you from that illusion."

Tsukasa couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's been several months since I last worked on Decade but the chapter is finally out. We're getting close to the end for Decade and I'm pretty excited that the story that I've worked on for several years is finally going to be done. The next chapter will definitely be the end of the Kabuto world arc. I am working on improving my writing so people can enjoy my work more. I hope you guys enjoyed my Fan Fiction and had fun reading it.<strong>


End file.
